JUEGOS QUE ENAMORAN
by anniee17
Summary: una nueva historia hara que con un simple juego te enamores de la persona que mas odias.
1. Chapter 1

**JUEGOS QUE ENAMORAN**

Tomoyo: segura que lo harás?

Sakura: ya di mi palabra de que lo haría

Naoko: podemos cambiar el reto si así lo deseas…

Sakura: no no lo hare y que digan que soy una cobarde… jamás... hare que Syaoran Li se arrepienta…

Tomoyo: si así lo deseas... entonces que empiece el juego….

**SAKURA KINOMOTO.**

Como empezó todo, verán mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto cabellera castaña y ojos esmeraldas y delgada…..asisto a una preparatoria en último año en Tomoeda, está separada para caballeros y señoritas, solo nos vemos en los almuerzos, pero claro, cada quien tiene su círculo social y bueno… mis mejores amigas son Meiling Li, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa y sobre todo Tomoyo Daidouji… somos las 6 amigas indiscutibles desde preescolar. Cada una tiene un talento diferente a otra verán Meiling es una gran actriz, Chiharu es buena en la cocina, Rika es muy buena escritora, Naoko es buena bailarina y Tomoyo una gran cantante…han ido a concursar a torneos dándole a nuestra escuela los primeros lugares… se preguntara que talento poseo... verán soy muy buena en la pista y estoy en el equipo de porristas, mi popularidad se debe a eso verán las porristas animan a los grupos de los caballeros de la preparatoria, y por lo tanto somos las únicas que los vemos más seguido y organizamos las fiestas oficiales tanto las no oficiales en el campus….

Que tiene que ver todo esto verán... hace una semana fui a animar al equipo de futbol soccer en donde las estrellas son Eriol Hiragizawa capitán del equipo, Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro delanteros, Yamazaki Takashi centro-delantero (novio de Chiharu), Touya Amiyama portero ( y mi primo) y el ultimo integrante que me causa migrañas a diario Syaoran Li defensa ( y primo de Meiling)…verán no son del todo malos, pero este último me saca de mis casillas, siempre me molesta, hubo una ocasión en donde su bebida ha caído sobre mi uniforme blanco con negro… me enfurecía y solo sonreía diciendo que era un estorbo…. Lo odiaba, en cada fiesta no oficial llevaba tacones claro obligada por Tomoyo y siempre me caía debido a su culpa, como lo odiaba, ya divague demasiado, así que continúo….

Hace una semana estaba animando y en el equipo contrario estaba Clow Matsubara… me encantaba su cabello azulado lacio y sus ojos azules me encantaba desde que me volví animadora…. Verán ese era mi primer día y estaba perdida y a punto de llorar me matarían las chicas cuando….

Clow: estas pérdida ¿?

Sakura: creo que si…

Clow: descuida… sube por las escaleras y dobla a la derecha y ta da… tu equipo estará ahí…

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Clow: mi nombre es Clow Matsubara, pero puedes decirme Clow… nos vemos Sakura…

Sakura: como sabes mi nombre….

Clow: tu uniforme lo dice… adiós…

Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos y lo ame, después cuando se enfrentaba contra nuestra escuela, me hablaba, aparte de unas cuantas invitaciones al cine, café.. etc… pero como siempre mi queridísimo primo Touya lo ahuyentaba o nos seguía, era imposible… bueno la última vez que lo vi, hablábamos acerca de un libro que me recomendó… cuando de pronto un balón me golpeo mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente durante 6 horas…. Me levante y estaba en enfermería y obviamente Tomoyo me dijo que recibí un golpe de una pelota… y el causante fue Syaoran Li, debido al golpe me suspendieron de mis actividades en las porristas y no he visto a mi queridísimo Clow en un buen tiempo… suspiro aun por el… me topé con Syaoran Li y obviamente lo confronte frente a media escuela…

Sakura: Li… deberías practicar más

Syaoran: porque lo dices.. Si soy uno de los mejores…

Su vanidad me daba asco…

Sakura: exijo una disculpa…

Syaoran: tu tuviste la culpa.. Tonta, sabes muy bien que el campo de juego es para jugadores, no para gente fea bailándose ni para coquetear…

Sakura: (roja) sabes muy bien que estaba en las gradas…

Syaoran: no lo recuerdo. Así que adiós..

Sakura: vuelve aquí Li…

Syaoran: eres tan ruidosa, te aclarare unas cosas 1…. No fue mi culpa 2… no me disculpare y 3ro… deja de andar ahí coqueteando con medio equipo cuando lo único que eres…. Es una zorra…

Y se fue… estaba furiosa, me dejo en ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela..

Touya: hablare con él..Saku, descuida esta así porque tiene unos problemas..

Sakura: no tiene derecho a decirme eso…(ojos vidriosos)

Touya: sabes cómo es el…. Anda un poco enojado porque el equipo de porristas nos quitó horas de entrenamiento.

Sakura: también debemos entrenar Touya…

Eriol: es que a nuestro queridísimo Syaoran no piensa que sea deporte..

Sakura: somos muy atléticas, al igual que ustedes..

Eriol: lo sabemos Sakurita… pero el no lo piensa, cree que bailar no sea deporte…

Yamazaki: más bien pienso que Syaoran piensa que ninguna mujer debería hacer algún deporte, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo y lo cito…

Sakura: él dijo eso…

Yue: y lo apoyo, las mujeres solo se ven bien sudando en el sexo no en más…

Sakura: eso es grosero…

Yue: sabes muy bien que es cierto…

Yukito: déjalos en paz Sakura, sabes que están equivocados, solo no han conocido quien les enseñe la realidad.

Sakura: gracias…

Y ahí se me ocurrió una idea….

Yukito: creo que conozco esa cara…

Eriol: y lo peor querrá que le ayudemos..

Touya: todo lo que pienses diré que no….

Sakura: yo seré quien les enseñe a esos dos… y lo mejor ustedes me ayudaran…

Eriol: lo sabía…

Sakura: verán, que tal si me infiltro a su campus… y juego unos partidos con ustedes y ta da… en el campeonato le doy la noticia y los dos tendrán que pedir una disculpa

Touya: creo que se te zafó un tornillo, jamás podrás llegar a la mitad de eso..

Sakura: porque…

Yukito: veras Sakura no es que dudemos de eso pero para cambiarte del campus tendrás que tener un nombre de hombre, segundo…

Yamazaki: ocultar unas cuantas cosas, que nosotros no tenemos…

Eriol: entrenar demasiado, porque nuestro equipo no acepta a cualquiera…

Touya: y llegar al campeonato… es hasta 1 año..

Sakura: se que puedo ustedes me ayudaran y mis amigas también…

Meiling: nosotras que…

Sakura: se los explicare en clase de arte… andando y les llamo en la noche muchachos… adiós..

En clase de arte…

Tomoyo: ahora si sakurita explícanos lo de la cafetería, se que Li dijo unas cosas que no fueron del nada agradables…

Meiling: matare a ese primo mío…

Rika: pero no se te ve ni triste al contrario muy contenta… que paso…

Sakura: tuve una grandiosa idea… me uniré al equipo de soccer…

Chiharu: pero las clases de soccer femenil cerraron sus audiciones hace unos días…

Sakura: yo digo en el varonil..

Naoko: te volviste loca, ese golpe te desvió las neuronas…

Sakura: verán Li y Yue dicen que nosotras las mujeres no servimos para estar a su nivel en atletismo, así que les daré una lección…

Tomoyo: peor para hacer eso necesitas…

Meiling: esconder unas cosas, cambiar otras y entrenar…

Sakura: Eriol, Yamazaki, Yukito y Touya me ayudaran… ustedes también verdad ( ojos tristes)….

Tomoyo: sabes que cuentas conmigo pero estas segura…

Meiling: no crees que mejor hablo con Syaoran y que te pida una disculpa…

Sakura: no lo hará… quiero que admita su error…

Naoko: si tu lo dices..

Chiharu: será demasiado divertido….

Rika: queremos detalles de todo….

Toda la semana paso demasiado rápido, Meiling debido a sus contactos me dio un nombre Ian Vladimir Von Hass, nacionalidad alemana gracias a dios sirvió ir con el abuelo a Alemania todos los años, amigo de la infancia de Sakura Kinomoto y Touya Amiyama, residencia los fines de semana casa de Touya o mejor dicho Mansión de Amiyama… hable con mis padres, que al principio mi madre dio un grito en el cielo, pero cuando le explique todo dijo que estaba bien y que me apoyaba a mi padre, como nunca lo veo, no fue necesario… el viaja mucho así que omití comentárselo…. Touya se infarto cuando compartiría casa conmigo, mis tíos desconocen todo ya que mama les dijo que era un amigo mío y que es escandaloso que una señorita y un joven pasen momentos juntos. A lo cual accedieron sin reproche… estamos a un día de entrar y ….

Tomoyo: segura que lo harás?

Sakura: ya di mi palabra de que lo haría

Naoko: podemos cambiar el reto si así lo deseas…

Sakura: no no lo hare y que digan que soy una cobarde… jamás.. Hare que Syaoran Li se arrepienta…

Tomoyo: si así lo deseas.. Entonces que empiece el juego…..

Y empezaron mis amigas a cortar mi cabello, claro dando órdenes a los especialistas… veía todo mi cabello caer uno a uno, diablos… unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mí, pero tenía que hacerlo… y cuando termine ahí estaba vestido como hombre y viéndome como hombre…. Diablos…

Meiling: eres tan guapo… Ian aceptarías una cita conmigo..

Sakura: sería un placer para mi llevarte a una cita mi querida Meiling

Tomoyo: hablas hasta mejor que Eriol… te amo…

Sakura: gracias Srta. Daidouji, yo también la amo..

Chiharu: basta de juegos, empieza el reto, estas son revistas de hombre, debes aprenderte unos jugadores, ropa, frases…

Rika: desconocía que había esa clase de información en hombres..

Meiling: esta ..

Risas salieron de todas, estudie un rato al lado mis amigas ya que Sakura Kinomoto se fue a Estados Unidos debido a un asunto familiar y créanme cada vez que me veo no soy mas esa Sakura ya no más….. Suspiro y subo a la limosina con mi madre hacia mi nueva vida… bueno solo hasta que Syaoran lo admita…. Bajo con el uniforme de caballeros de la preparatoria y …

Nadeshiko: nunca creí que tendría un hijo tan guapo…

Sakura: mama…

Nadeshiko: lo siento… espero que nuestro plan funcione Sa.. Ian..

Ian: si mama..

Director: buenos días Sra. Kinomoto y Sr. Von Hass, pasen ya están todos los papeles en orden…

Nadeshiko: gracias a dios..

Director: es un placer darte la Bienvenida a la preparatoria exclusiva para caballeros de Tomoeda.

Ian: muchas gracias..

Director: como lo sabrás, de lunes a viernes vivirás aquí, tendrás de compañero a Syaoran Li y estarás en el salón 3 A

Demonios.. se suponía que seria con Eriol o Touya.. Demonios… algo debió pasar.

Ian: disculpe pensé que compartiría el cuarto con Touya Amiyama, ya que me hospedare en su casa y sería más fácil para un estudiante nuevo y desde tan lejos acoplarse…

Director: lo siento tanto, la junta directiva se encarga de eso, pero el joven Li lo ayudara…

Demonios, maldita junta directiva…

Director: aquí está tu salón y bienvenido de nuevo…

Toque y pase….

Profesor Terada: dime.. a debes ser Ian.. Pasa empezaremos en un momento.. Atención

Ian: mi nombre es Ian.. Van.. Hass (nerviosa)

: su compañero viene de Alemania espero que le den la bienvenida… veamos te sentaras frente al Sr Li.. Adelante..

Me senté, sin antes mandarle una mirada intimidante a Li…algebra, odiaba algebra.. después comercio, biología.. Diablos.. Llego el receso y …

Touya: pensé que no lo harías…

Ian: porque no lo haría sabes como soy de terco.. los Van Hass tenemos carácter…

Eriol: y vaya carácter…

Yue: de donde se conocen…

Ian : soy amigo de la familia Kinomoto y Amiyama y por este año me quedare hospedado con ellos… tu quien eres…

Yue: mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro y el mi hermano Yukito Tsukishiro…

Ian : es un placer…

Eriol: y ya conoces a Yamazaki, lo recuerdas de las vacaciones verdad…

Ian: tienes razón, Yamazaki como estas…

Yamazaki: asombrado, y con intriga acerca de lo que pasara…

Eriol: y veamos.. nos falta Syaoran Li…

Ian: (extendiendo la mano) hola…

Syaoran: eres un poco afeminado.. y porque sonríes y te da gusto vernos…

Ian: soy alemán Li, y aparte tengo modales…

Yukito: vayamos al almuerzo, te agradara ir al almuerzo veras la comida…

Yue: siempre pensando en comer, las chicas en especial una…

Ian: una ¿?

Yue: veras tenemos reglas, si quieres ser nuestro amigo Daidouji apartada para Eriol (note un sonrojo de Eriol)…Rika Sasaki para mi querido hermanito (de nuevo un sonrojo por Yukito), Chiharu por Yamazaki, Naoko para Touya….

Touya: y no olvidemos a Meiling por mi queridísimo Yue….

Yue: basta basta (sonrojado)….

Yue: y sobretodo Kinomoto no la voltees a ver…

Ian: a Sakura ¿?

Syaoran: como sabes su nombre…

Ian: Li, no lo dije hace poco, o eres sordo.. soy un amigo de la familia…

Yue: si ella esta apartada por mi queridísimo Syaoran…

Un leve sonrojo salió de mis mejillas, a que se debía eso…

Yue: Syaoran solo ama molestarla…

Syaoran: déjate de estupideces y comamos… hoy habrá entrenamiento..

Entre y lo primero que note fueron las miradas de todas las chicas en mi… y….

Yue: que extraño Kinomoto no la veo… que sucedería..

Meiling: buenos días..

Yue: Meiling ( sonrojado)… a que debemos tu presencia en nuestra mesa…

Meiling: veras no solo es la mía, es la de mis amigas también… queríamos presentarnos ante el chico nuevo…

Yue : y por que el (enojado)

Meiling: es que es demasiado mono…

Ian: muchas gracias Srta..

Meiling: Li… Meiling.

Ian: el placer es mío (bese su mano) Meiling…

Meiling: eres todo un caballero, te presentare ella es Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu….

Yue: y donde se metió Kinomoto…

Tomoyo: acaso no lo saben…

Eriol: de que hablas Tomoyo…

Rika: verán Sakura tuvo unos problemas familiares y ha salido a Estados Unidos y obviamente salto este año

Yamazaki: se cambió de escuela…

Chiharu: al parecer… la extrañamos, pero prometimos vernos de nuevo…

Syaoran: me disculpan…

Vi como Syaoran Li salía de la cafetería un poco molesto, después las chicas se retiraron y…

Yue: porque besaste a Meiling

Ian: son mis costumbre, pensé que Eriol también lo hacia..

Eriol: sabes nuestras costumbres Europeas…

Yue: espero que solo sea eso…

Ian: no tendría por que ser así…. Y dime Yue habrá entrenamiento de soccer…

Yue: si.. Acaso juegas..

Ian: solo un poco..

Eriol: debes dar la prueba mañana.. si quieres podemos enseñarte hoy…

Touya: me apunto..

Yamazaki: y yo también..

Ian: gracias (sonríe)…

Yue: sabes eres demasiado extraño… sonríes muy afeminadamente…..

Ian: lo siento…

Yue: y te disculpas tanto pareciera que…

Eriol: y dinos Yue desde cuando te gusta Meiling

Yue: están locos, ella no me gusta

Ahí estaba pensando en porque Li salió muy furioso… y oyendo los gritos de Yue… este año sería muy interesante…

**SYAORAN LI**

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, cabello castaño rebelde y ojos color café ámbar.. estoy en último año de la preparatoria exclusivo para caballeros en Tomoeda junto a mis amigos; Eriol, Yue, Yukito, Touya y Yamazaki, los 6 somos mejores amigos desde siempre, nuestras familias tienen negocios y obviamente siendo herederos nos conocemos, sobre todo nuestra fama con las chicas y nuestras travesuras… bueno este año ha sido el más raro de todos, hace una semana tuvimos un partido contra Seijo y obviamente mi rival Clow… lo odiaba pavoneándose de un lado a otro y especialmente por una castaña de ojos esmeraldas que traía loca, me volvía loco y verán.. no es que me guste Sakura Kinomoto, que va…. La odiaba, su cara de tonta suspirando por un idiota… me daba náuseas y asco en cada partido…y sobre todo en cada momento me gritaba, como si fuera cualquier animal al cual dominar, que si manche esto que si la tire, demonios, no todo gira su alrededor, sé que le hice unas bromitas peor no era para tanto euforia…

Hace una semana platicaba con Clow en las gradas y practicaba mis pases, cuando no lo aguante y fue directo a ella….

Eriol: pero que te pasa Syaoran….

Syaoran: lo siento ando un poco distraído..

Touya: si matas a mi prima te matare….

Syaoran: está bien….

Yukito: y porque no despierta…

Yue: creo que Clow se está sobrepasando….

Tonta y ahí me ven corriendo…

Syaoran: aléjate de ella..

Clow: porque la golpeaste Li…

Syaoran: estaba estorbando…

Clow: ya sé porque nunca puedes meter un gol.. Practica más que en las gradas no está la portería…

Maldito.. Se fue y ahí me ven cargándola hasta enfermería, la abandone y me regrese después del partido a mi habitación, estaba pensando en porque hice eso.. Salió por impulso.. Suspire y me dormí… después de unos días vino ella y ….

Sakura: Li… deberías practicar más

Syaoran: porque lo dices.. Si soy uno de los mejores…

Se a que se debía todo su show, pero vamos, ella empezó…..

Sakura: exijo una disculpa…

Syaoran: tu tuviste la culpa.. Tonta, sabes muy bien que el campo de juego es para jugadores, no para gente fea bailándose ni para coquetear…

Sakura: (roja) sabes muy bien que estaba en las gradas…

Syaoran: no lo recuerdo. Así que adiós..

Sakura: vuelve aquí Li…

Syaoran: eres tan ruidosa, te aclarare unas cosas 1…. No fue mi culpa 2… no me disculpare y 3ro… deja de andar ahí coqueteando con medio equipo cuando lo único que eres…. Es una zorra…

Estaba furioso, se que me pase de la raya pero es que esta tonta me desespera… no la aguanto…. Me senté en mi árbol preferido junto a la cancha de soccer un árbol de cerezos… donde veía a las animadoras practicar… siempre ganaban cada año y después vi que Kinomoto nunca llego, despistada…. Pero vuelvo a pensar en ella, que me pasa…. Todos los días pensaba en esa tonta, creo que debería pedirle una disculpa este remordimiento me está matando….

Era un lunes cualquiera y de pronto…

Profesor Terada: dime.. a debes ser Ian.. Pasa empezaremos en un momento.. Atención

Ian: mi nombre es Ian.. Van.. Hass (nervioso)

: su compañero viene de Alemania espero que le den la bienvenida… veamos te sentaras frente al Sr Li.. Adelante..

Se sentó frente a mi, sin antes fulminarme con su mirada.. que le sucede a este alemancito… me enfureció tenia los mismo ojos que esta tipa…. Como la odiaba… y de nuevo pensando en ella, hoy me disculpare.. Este remordimiento… sonó la campana volviendo a la realidad y al almuerzo y …

Touya: pensé que no lo harías…

Ian: porque no lo haría sabes como soy de terco.. los Van Hass tenemos carácter…

Eriol: y vaya carácter…

De donde lo conocen ¿? Acaso me perdí de algo….

Yue: de donde se conocen…

Ian: soy amigo de la familia Kinomoto y Amiyama y por este año me quedare hospedado con ellos… tu quien eres…

Yue: mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro y el mi hermano Yukito Tsukishiro…

Ian: es un placer…

Sonriendo todo el tiempo, diablos, esa sonrisa me lo recuerda….

Eriol: y ya conoces a Yamazaki, lo recuerdas de las vacaciones verdad…

Ian: tienes razón, Yamazaki como estas…

Yamazaki: asombrado, y con intriga acerca de lo que pasara…

Eriol: y veamos.. Nos falta Syaoran Li…

Ian: (extendiendo la mano) hola…

Me extendió la mano, es tan bobo… afeminado.. a no más poder….

Syaoran: eres un poco afeminado.. y porque sonríes y te da gusto vernos…

Ian: soy alemán Li, y aparte tengo modales…

Yukito: vayamos al almuerzo, te agradara ir al almuerzo veras la comida…

Yue: siempre pensando en comer, las chicas en especial una…

Ian: una ¿?

Yue: veras tenemos reglas, si quieres ser nuestro amigo Daidouji apartada para Eriol (note un sonrojo de Eriol)…Rika Sasaki para mi querido hermanito (de nuevo un sonrojo por Yukito), Chiharu por Yamazaki, Naoko para Touya….

Touya: y no olvidemos a Meiling por mi queridísimo Yue….

Yue: basta (sonrojado)….

Yue: y sobretodo Kinomoto no la voltees a ver…

Todos creían que estaba enamorado de ella pero no… solo me gustaba molestarla… alguien como ella nunca….

Ian: a Sakura ¿?

Syaoran: como sabes su nombre…

Y de nuevo ese presentimiento…. Como sabia su nombre… y porque le decía Sakura cuando yo no podía… me enfureció…..

Ian: Li, no lo dije hace poco, o eres sordo.. soy un amigo de la familia…

Yue: si ella esta apartada por mi queridísimo Syaoran…

Yue: Syaoran solo ama molestarla…

Syaoran: déjate de estupideces y comamos… hoy habrá entrenamiento..

Yue hablaba con un total extraño, de mis asuntos… me enfureció…

Yue: que extraño Kinomoto no la veo… que sucedería..

Espero que esa tonta no se tarde mucho… que no tengo todo el día para disculparme…

Meiling: buenos días..

Yue: Meiling (sonrojado)… a que debemos tu presencia en nuestra mesa…

Meiling: veras no solo es la mía, es la de mis amigas también… queríamos presentarnos ante el chico nuevo…

Yue : y por que el (enojado)

Meiling: es que es demasiado mono…

Ian: muchas gracias Srta..

Meiling: Li… Meiling.

Ian: el placer es mío ( bese su mano) Meiling…

Maldito.. Que no sabe que es mi prima… y porque la besa.. Demonios Meiling defiéndete… diablos…

Meiling: eres todo un caballero, te presentare ella es Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu….

Yue: y donde se metió Kinomoto…

Tomoyo: acaso no lo saben…

Eriol: de que hablas Tomoyo…

Rika: verán Sakura tuvo unos problemas familiares y ha salido a Estados Unidos y obviamente salto este año

Yamazaki: se cambió de escuela…

Chiharu: al parecer… la extrañamos, pero prometimos vernos de nuevo…

Syaoran: me disculpan…

Esa tonta, se fue… se fue… diablos…. Ahora como me disculparía, la culpa no me deja dormir ni comer… maldita… estaba enojado con todos conmigo.. Porque se iría sin despedirse…. Seria yo el causante de su huida.. Acaso lo de la cafetería le impacto… que huyo.. Diablos.. Que hiciste Syaoran….. Saque mi celular y de pronto contacte a Wei.. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba.. Disculparme para poder comer y dormir claro….. Le encomendé una misión buscar a Kinomoto… suspire y pronto me dormí en mi árbol de cerezos cuando…

Clow: que mono eres… y esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien….

Ian: disculpa pero estas muy cerca de mí y …

Clow: y te molesta (su cuerpo junto a él) solo quiero saber tu nombre

Ian: yo (nervioso)….

Me arrepentiría pero qué diablos…

Syaoran: aléjate de él Clow…

Clow: syaorancito… no sabía que también te gustan los muñecos como el…

Syaoran: déjate de tus estupideces… déjalo en paz…

Clow: solo quiero saber cómo sabe mi nombre… el antes me ha llamado por mi nombre..

Syaoran: vamos, eres el perdedor más conocido de tu escuela, y el más mujeriego también….

Clow: lo dejaremos para otra.. ( Se fue)….

Syaoran: estas bien…

Ian: gracias yo…

Syaoran: descuida no hables con el… no es lo que aparenta….

Ian: a que te refieres el…

Touya: aquí estas ( lo abraza) no vuelvas a irte asi…

Eriol: estábamos preocupados por ti…

Ian: lo siento es que tenía que ir al baño y….

Yamazaki: y como te fue….

Ian: olvidemos ese asunto…

Syaoran: ustedes son demasiado raros… porque tienes que preocuparte así por el…

Ian: somos muy buenos amigos…

Syaoran: debo irme… y Van Hass recuerda aléjate de el….

Salí de inmediato de ahí… ese Van Hass me volverá loco.. Diablos.. me fui a caminar un rato y ya más noche me fui a mi dormitorio y vi la maleta de Van Hass y oí que tomaba una ducha, yo por lo tanto me quite ese uniforme me senté en mi cama solo con mis bóxer y se oyó la puerta….

Syaoran: no vuelvas a tardar.. que a partir de hoy compartiremos la ducha..

Ian: lo (nervioso)…

Syaoran: ya cállate y apártate…

Es tan extraño y sobre todo, no sé porque se pone tan nervioso….

**Continuara….**

Empece con esta historia que les parece; y no se preocupen en esta semana sigo con el otro fanfic solo que este me nacio este fin de semana y no podía aguantar las ganas de compartirlo… espero reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA**

Estaba practicando soccer con Touya, Eriol y Yamazaki estuvo súper exigente, nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero el soccer era otro nivel.. Para mí no me rendiría eso jamás… termine muy sudada y.. regañada, pero no aguante más cuando corrí con todas mis fuerzas al baño a llorar plácidamente… que acaso no notaban que nunca había jugado y sobre todo visto tan de cerca una pelota de soccer… me tranquilice suspire un par de veces y Salí del baño muy a gusto cuando salgo y me topo con unos bellos ojos azules.. Clow…

Ian: (suspirando) Clow…

Clow: como sabes mi nombre ¿? Te conozco de algún lado?

Ian: veras yo …..

Diablos…has memoria Kinomoto, tu puedes…

Ian (sonrojada): veras yo…. Te conocí en Alemania, recuerdas en la fiesta de tus padres…

Eso Sakura,…. Gracias a dios esas neuronas aun funcionan….

Clow: y porque te sonrojas, acaso te gusto..

Ian: (sonrojada) no claro que no.. Yo….

Clow: que mono eres…. Y esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien….

Ian: disculpa pero estas muy cerca de mí y …

Clow: y te molesta (su cuerpo junto a él ) solo quiero saber tu nombre

Ian: yo (nervioso)

Diablos, tenerlo tan cerca, sabría que era yo.. Clow siempre jugaba de esa forma conmigo, pero acaso sabría ya la verdad… diablos cuando de pronto…

Syaoran: aléjate de el Clow…

Clow: syaorancito.. no sabía que también te gustan los muñecos como el…

Diablos… Syaoran es gay.. Diablos me perdí, pero acaso el gran Syaoran Li le gusta los hombres, eso es imposible….

Syaoran: déjate de tus estupideces…déjalo en paz…

Clow: solo quiero saber cómo sabe mi nombre… el antes me ha llamado por mi nombre…

Diablos, no se tragó la historia, diablos debo ser más cautelosa. Y aprender a mentir… esto saldrá mal, lo presiento…

Syaoran: vamos, eres el perdedor más conocido de tu escuela, y el más mujeriego también…

Clow: lo dejaremos para la otra (se fue)…

Estuve tan cerca de ser descubierta, odiaba esto…

Syaoran: estas bien….

Un ligero sonrojo salieron de mis mejillas, el Syaoran Li mal educado que yo conocía se había esfumado de mis pensamientos, pero porque con Ian era así cuando con Sakura me odiaba, que le habré hecho a Syaoran Li… y de pronto recordé el me hablo…

Ian: gracias yo…

Syaoran: descuida no hables con el… no es lo que aparenta…

A que se refiere con no es lo que aparenta, acaso él sabe algo que desconozco de Clow… que pasara, sé que ellos se odian , pero debido a… es la interrogante…. Diablos mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar…

Ian: a que te refieres el….

Y de pronto no termine, Touya con sus interrupciones…

Touya: aquí estas (me abrazo) no vuelvas a irte así….

Si ellos me dejaron solo…

Eriol: estábamos preocupados por ti…

Ian: lo siento es que tenía que ir al baño y….

Yamazaki: y como te fue….

Eso era otra historia… escabullirme al baño y omitir esas cosas blancas colgadas en las paredes, olor repugnante, ya no recordaba si lloraba por la practica o simplemente por el olor desagradable… de solo pensar quiero vomitar….

Ian: olvidemos ese asunto….

Syaoran: ustedes son demasiado raros… porque tienes que preocuparte así por el…

Ian: somos muy buenos amigos…

Qué respuesta de lo más estúpida dije… mejores amigos.. Acaso es un programa infantil….

Syaoran: debo irme y Van Hass recuerda aléjate de el…

Tendría que investigar ese asunto a como diera lugar….

Touya: que paso..

Ian: tuve un encuentro muy muy cercano con Clow, y creo que me descubrió…

Eriol: porque lo dices…

Ian: cometí un pequeño error, lo llame por su nombre y no solo eso el me exigió saber de dónde lo conocía y me excuse con la historia de la fiesta de sus padres en Alemania, pero no se lo ha tragado….

Yamazaki: sabias que no fue a esa fiesta verdad…

Ian: que…. Pero si el me conto…

Eriol: querida Sakura, el solo dijo que fue cuando en realidad no lo hizo, se lleva mal con sus padres, por eso estudia en Japon…

Sakura: y como iba a saber eso… si el me conto una vez eso.. ( Suspiro)

Touya: el no es lo que aparenta Sakura, es mejor que te alejes de una buena vez de el, basta de esas saliditas tuyas a escondidas.. me he cansado de repetírtelo…

Eriol: deberías escuchar a Touya hay algo en ese Clow que no me agrada mucho…

Yamazaki: volvamos a practicar mañana es la prueba y tienes que pasarla…

Sakura: tienes razón…

Volví a practicar con más fuerza y determinación y conseguí por fin un pase, sin caídas, sin raspones fue la mejor sensación de todo el mundo, me encantaba este nuevo sentimiento que se albergaba dentro de mi… camine hacia mi dormitorio y me metí a bañar, sentir el agua fría en mi cuerpo me relajo.. Estaba exhausta…. Cante un par de minutos y decidí salir de la ducha envuelta en mi toalla y de pronto lo vi…. En bóxer diablos.. sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y más porque estaba desnuda… había olvidado que era una chica y más que compartía el cuarto con Syaoran Li… demonios…

Syaoran: no vuelvas a tardar… que a partir de hoy compartiremos la ducha…

Ian: yo.. (Nervioso)

Syaoran: ya cállate y apártate…

Me puse mi pijama de lo más holgada, para que no se notara nada más y me acosté.. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé…. Escuche mi despertador muchas veces y un gran peso de pronto me golpeo…

Syaoran: apaga esa cosa y levántate ya es tarde…

Ian: lo siento yo…

Syaoran: date prisa en 10 min entramos (se fue)…

Demonios, tarde como siempre esto no me puede pasar…. Me arregle a mas no poder y de pronto llegue a clase y vi a la maestra Mitzuki demonios ella sospecharía que era yo, me debatí en un momento y de pronto entre…..

Ian: lo siento yo…

Mitzuki: entra (sonríe) Ian.. Bienvenido a clase…

Ian: gracias (corrí hacia mi asiento)

Me concentre mucho en clase, pero ella aun así no me quito la vista de encima… ella daba literatura una de las materias en donde no me eran muy dificultosas, pero aun así ella lo notaba… el timbre de pronto sonó y estaba lista para correr cuando…

Mitzuki: Ian.. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido…

Ian: como dice ¿?

Mitzuki: eres muy bueno en esta clase, me recuerdas a alguien especial…

Ian: yo….

Mitzuki (acercándose a mi oído)… querida Sakura no ce porque haces esto, pero cualquier cosa puedes contármela ( guiño el ojo) ahora ve a tu siguiente clase….

Y ahí de pronto asentí, hice una reverencia y corrí hacia Química…. Pasaron todas las clases tan rápido y tan aburridas… demonios… y de pronto ahí me encontraba cambiándome en mi dormitorio ya que en los vestidores no podía…. Hoy era el día en que demostraría de lo que estaba hecho… o hecha, el entrenador nos puso una rutina de la cual yo conocía muy bien y no se me dificulto, después unos cuantos pases y finalmente unos goles… todo iba a la perfección….

Entrenador: chicos, todos dieron lo mejor de si, pero unos me sorprendieron… Van Hass estas dentro, Matsumoto y Matsubara, los demás gracias por su esfuerzo….

Lo había logrado, gracias Dios…. Touya, Eriol, Yamazaki me felicitaron y no pude evitarlo, y los abrace y…..

Syaoran: esto es demasiado extraño…. Felicidades Van Hass….

Ian: gracias… creo que seremos a partir de hoy compañeros…

Yue: espero que seas bueno en el campo también…

Ian: verán que si… daré lo mejor de mí…

Yamazaki: eso esperamos e Ian.. Este Viernes hay partido así que esfuérzate…

Ian: así lo hare gracias….

Eriol: y recuerden ese mismo viernes celebraremos….

Ian: pero aún no sabemos si ganaremos o no…

Yue: eso no importa, siempre celebramos…. Y también nunca perdemos.. grábatelo eso en tu cabeza….

Ian: si…

Me escabullí hacia mi dormitorio y me di una ducha, Salí pero antes me cambie, no sucedería lo de la vez pasada y ahí me encontraba haciendo mi tarea.. Algo difícil, y frustrante, suspire unos minutos y después me rendí y dormí un par de minutos… o decir verdad hasta el día siguiente… me levante y de pronto note que mi tarea estaba hecha y a la perfección.. Un milagro o acaso sirvo mejor dormida que despierta… agradecí a Dios y Salí a clases otro día lleno de misterios acaba de pasar.. Como mi tarea había sido resuelta. Acaso había algún fantasma… diablos, deja de pensar en tonterías….

**SYAORAN**

Cuando Salí de la ducha vi a Ian plenamente dormido, se veía muy bien dormido, pero que estoy diciendo… como que se veía bien… di una vuelta tras otra y no pude evitar verlo dormir, parecía tan indefenso, durmiendo como un niño… sonreí.. y cabe decir que esa noche no dormí, vi el reloj y me levante más temprano de lo normal, fui al comedor y desayune… y cuando volví por mis libros vi que ese tarado aun dormía.. Así que le avente un libro para que despertara y…

Syaoran: apaga esa cosa y levántate ya es tarde…

Ian: lo siento yo…

Syaoran: date prisa en 10 min entramos (me fui)…

No ce que me pasa con él, a su lado me siento de una forma muy extraña…. Suspire y entre a clases hoy tocaba Literatura en donde todo el salón iba mal, es que esta materia es de lo más absurda… suspire y de pronto la Srta Mitzuki entro note que ese Van Hass no venía, acaso se quedó dormido… demonios… y porque me preocupa…. No pare de ver su asiento…

Mitzuki: Sr Li … lo interrumpo..

Syaoran: no, perdón..

Mitzuki: debería prestar mas atención a clases y no al asiento vacio delante de usted….

Cabe mencionar que ese comentario me sonrojo y voltee hacia la ventana, diablos.. hasta ella notaba lo que me pasaba….. y de pronto la puerta se abrió cuando…

Ian: lo siento yo…

Y de pronto el culpable de todo apareció en esa puerta….

Ian: lo siento yo…

Mitzuki: entra (sonríe) Ian.. Bienvenido a clase…

Ian: gracias (corrió hacia su asiento)

Esa clase fue de la más extraña, vi como Van Hass estaba sonriendo y contestando las cosas de forma impresionante…. No se en que momento me di cuenta que lo veía en todo tiempo…. esto es inaudito.. No podía… el timbre sonó y corrí cuando me di cuenta que olvide mi libreta… demonios… y vi ahí que Van Hass y la Srta Mitzuki hablaban…..

Mitzuki: Ian.. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido…

Ian: como dice ¿?

Mitzuki: eres muy bueno en esta clase, me recuerdas a alguien especial…

Ian: yo….

Mitzuki (acerco a su oído y le susurro algo y le guiño el ojo) ahora ve a tu siguiente clase….

Asintió y corrió entre de lo más cauteloso…

Mitzuki: Sr Li creo que es la clase en donde más presento atención, espero que siga siendo así..

Syaoran: yo…

Mitzuki: hasta mañana…. (Salió)

Demonios…las siguiente clase era Química, vi que todos estaban atentos excepto una persona y ya sabrán quien era…. Diablos, porque no dejo de pensar en el…. Terminaron las clases y …

Yue: Syaoran iras a ver la práctica de hoy….

Syaoran: por qué motivo debería ir…

Yue: hoy veremos el debut de Van Hass..

Syaoran: y por qué debería importarme…

Yue: si tú lo dices todos iremos, si te animas…. ( Se fue)

Vi la practica desde lejos, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, sin duda lo elegirían … y de pronto vi a todos mis compañeros felicitarlo y abrazarlo, eso me enfureció, pero no sabía porque pasaba eso… de solo verlos se me revolvía el estómago….me acerque

Syaoran: esto es demasiado extraño…. Felicidades Van Hass….

Ian: gracias… creo que seremos a partir de hoy compañeros…

Yue: espero que seas bueno en el campo también…

Ian: verán que si… daré lo mejor de mi…

Yamazaki: eso esperamos e Ian.. Este Viernes hay partido así que esfuérzate…

Ian: así lo hare gracias….

Eriol: y recuerden ese mismo viernes celebraremos….

Ian: pero aún no sabemos si ganaremos o no…

Yue: eso no importa, siempre celebramos…. Y también nunca perdemos.. grábatelo eso en tu cabeza….

Ian: si…

Note que no fue a las duchas y entro al dormitorio.. que extraño…pensé unos minutos y recibí una llamada de Wei…

Syaoran: que sucede… has averiguado donde se encuentra…

Wei: de hecho Sr Li…la Srta. Kinomoto no ha salido del país… en la embajada no se encuentra su registro.. Es de lo más extraño… y según mis investigaciones tampoco se encuentra en casa, es como se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra…

Syaoran: pero como es eso posible…

Wei: créame, es de lo más extraño, seguiremos investigando…

Syaoran: confió en ti Wei…

Colgué, donde se había metido Sakura, acaso estaba perdida, acaso le paso algo… demonios, mi cabeza era un torbellino de preocupaciones… la encontraría y me disculparía con ella, sé que antes no me di cuenta de mis errores hacia ella, pero lo haría lo más rápido posible… entre al dormitorio y vi a Van Hass dormido sobre sus libretas, eso me hizo reír un poco… y note como se le dificultaban las materias o más bien los números, corregí unas cosas y lo deje exactamente como estaban y….. vi como suspiraba un nombre… Sya…. Acaso era mi nombre, soñaba conmigo… pensaba en mi… diablos, no era el único que pensaba en el otro y lo más sorprendente fue que mi nombre en sus labios me gustaba, pero que estoy pensando… no pude dormir ese día así que decidí ir cerca de mi árbol de cerezos y pensar en la persona que me robo mi corazón.. Sakura…. Dormí y de pronto el amanecer me despertó volví al dormitorio y me cambie lo más rápido, evitaría cualquier contacto con ese Van Hass a toda causa.. Estaba decidido yo amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, no podía de pronto olvidarla y enamorarme de Ian Van Hass un chico… nunca… Salí y me decidí a no hablar ni verlo no más…. Camine hacia el salón y….

Eriol: Syaoran no te vez muy bien hoy… no dormiste bien?

Syaoran: cállate….

Eriol: he notado que has estado un poco extraño, acaso es Van Has…

Syaoran: déjate de estupideces…..

Ese Eriol siempre tan perspicaz… llego a tiempo Van Hass y me voltee de pronto no quería verlo…

Eriol: Ian… es un milagro verte levantado tan temprano..

Ian: es que anoche me dormí antes.. y..

Eriol: sucede algo…

Ian: estoy algo confundido… veras Eriol, sabrás si existen fantasmas en este colegio….

Yamazaki: existen muchos.. Ian…

Ian: en serio….. Yo.. Bueno…

Touya: no le creas a Yamazaki, tiende a mentir en estas situaciones….

Yukito (poniendo una mano en su hombre) porque lo preguntas Ian… acaso sucedió algo, para que pienses en eso….

Ian: verán.. yo me dormí anoche y no termine mi tarea y me he levantado hoy y está toda realizada…

Yue: que…. Debería ir con ese fantasma.. Podría hacerme unos cuantos favores…

Eriol: qué raro, ese fantasma nunca antes había aparecido ahí … Syaoran tu qué opinas…

Syaoran: cállate…

De pronto Eriol lo comprendió… todo… demonios ese Ian no podía quedarse callado…

Yukito (sonriendo): descuida S.. Ian todo se debe a algo…

Seguía sonrojado de mis mejillas aun, noche que me sucedía, pero nada bueno podía pasar… a partir de hoy… y menos ahora que Eriol ya lo sabe.. y conozco esa sonrisa en cualquier lado, conseguiría que se lo contase todo… suspire y cuando me di cuenta el día había acabado… fuimos a entrenar y seguía viéndolo, no podía dejar de pensar en el no…. Sería difícil esto… pasaron los días muy rápido pensando en él.. En ella… comparándolos… diablos.. Hasta que de pronto llego el juego tan esperado, como era de esperarse ganamos.. Felicitaciones por doquier, pero aun suspirando y viendo hacia las gradas a las porristas imaginándome su sonrisa.. Su alegría que me cautivaba, y no estaba….

Yue: basta de soñar Syaoran hoy tendremos fiesta…

Syaoran: como si me importase…

Eriol: tal vez te sorprendas esta noche…

Me dirigí a las duchas y no vi a Van Hass por ningún lado, eso me parecía de lo más extraño, me duche lo más rápido posible y lo busque hasta que lo encontré…. Hablando con Daidouji y Meiling.. Me enfurecía verlo rodeado de chicas, sonriendo, y sobre todo tocándolo….

Syaoran: Van Hass date prisa y ve a las duchas…

Ian: yo.. Veras..

Meiling: descuida Syaoran queremos platicar más con él.

Ian: me quedare un poco más… adiós..

Se despidió de mí, osaba retarme.. Diablos, me enfurecí y Salí a mi cerezo y suspire unos minutos más…demonios, esto me está impactando cuando… otra llamada de Wei…

Syaoran: dime Wei que paso esta vez…

**SAKURA**

Desde nuestra charla con el tema de fantasmas, Syaoran Li no ha hablado conmigo, ni en práctica me daba los pases, nada, era como si me estuviese ignorando y mi plan no era ese, quería que se diera cuenta que era buena, y no una niña superficial como pensaba… termino el partido y ganamos, eran muy buenos.. recibí unas cuantas felicitaciones y sobre todo una sorpresa mis amigas vinieron a verme, ver a Rika, Naoko, Meiling, Chiharu y sobre todo Tomoyo me dio tanta alegría platicamos de todo cuando…

Syaoran: Van Hass date prisa y ve a las duchas…

Ian: yo.. Veras..

Meiling: descuida Syaoran queremos platicar más con él.

Ian: me quedare un poco más… adiós..

Me despedí de el, pero era raro, ver que Syaoran después de tanto tiempo sin hablarme venía a darme ordenes, eso me enfureció cuando…

Tomoyo: veo que las cosas con Li siguen igual…

Sakura: no es eso, simplemente que estos días ha estado ignorándome y no ce la causa…

Meiling: algo debió ponerlo así…

Naoko: ha sucedido algo extraño…

Sakura: nada de lo que no les haya dicho..

Rika: y ese fantasma no ha vuelto Sakura….

Sakura: no lo invoques, no he podido dormir bien estos días….

Chiharu: eso es debido a Yamazaki ya me las pagara esta noche…

Sakura: esta noche?

Meiling: claro, la fiesta de hoy, tienes que venir, la hemos organizado a tu esfuerzo al entrar al equipo y al ganar..

Sakura: no estoy de ánimos de fiestas y más… porque conozco esas fiestas…

Tomoyo: hoy no serás Sakura recuérdalo.. Eres Ian…

Sakura: es lo que temo…

Naoko: te cuidaremos…

Sakura: conozco esos cuidados…

Tomoyo: anímate, no pasara nada, aparte tengo el atuendo adecuado para Ian, está ya en tu cuarto, así que no nos decepciones….

Sakura: solo lo hare por Ian…

Chiharu: así se habla… nos veremos esta noche.. Adiós…

Suspire y me fui a la habitación, me bañe y me vestí para la noche, cabe decir que lo mejor de ser hombre es que no me puedo arreglar mucho, solo me vestí, y revolví un poco mi cabello cuanto me tomo 15 minutos o menos… solo no sabía si mi atuendo era el adecuado para esta noche… era un pantalón negro con zapatos blanco con negro de cintillas, una camisa negra con blanco y unos toques grises… siendo hombre no se cuál es la diferencia…

Ian: no ce si está bien esto…

Syaoran: descuida no pasara nada en esta fiesta…

Ian: yo.. Me sorprendiste…

Syaoran: lo siento… te vez..

Ian: lo siento, yo no sé cómo vestirme para estos eventos…

Syaoran: descuida, vas muy bien…

Ian: gracias… disculpa me adelantare las chicas pasaran por mí..

Salí de pronto, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, recordar una y otra vez ese te vez muy bien, me dejo sorprendida… me apresure y llegue a la camioneta manejada por Meiling y…

Tomoyo: te vez tan mono con esa ropa… eres tan guapo…

Chiharu: vaya quien iba a decirlo… te vez mejor de hombre

Sakura: gracias…

Llegamos de pronto a la mansión Li, por supuesto llena, pero Syaoran aún no llegaba, me perdí en la multitud y claro en unos cuantos tragos de alcohol ya que los otros integrantes del equipo me lo pedían así como unas cuantas chicas… de pronto me sentí mareada y me retire al patio trasero alejada del sonido, que me ponía cada vez mal… llegue a una fuente.. y vi la luna… lograría hacer esto….

Ian: por favor ayúdame en todo lo que estoy haciendo…

Syaoran: escapando de la fiesta…

Ian: yo bueno…

Syaoran: y encima ya borracho, ni son las 12 para estar así…

Ian: no soy de tomar… y tú qué haces aquí…

Syaoran: no soy de fiestas y últimamente no me dan ánimos de celebrar…

Ian: y eso porque… bueno si se puede saber…

Syaoran: (ríe) nunca has estado enamorado y cuando por fin te diste cuenta… se ha ido esa persona…

Ian: yo.. si, pero eso no significa que la hayas perdido..

Syaoran: se fue…

Ian: pero aun puedes buscarla…

Syaoran: solo espero no tardarme y que ella se haya enamorado de otro….

Ian: veras que todo saldrá bien (toque su mano).. Todo saldrá bien…

Syaoran: gracias…

Ian: yo….

Y después todo se nublo… no sé qué sucedió pero desperté por los rayos de sol. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos y note que estaba en una cama muy grande… rodeada de unos brazos… me sorprendí y vi un cabello color chocolate.. En mi cuerpo, me levante lo más sutil y me encontraba con mi camisa, pero sin pantalones…. Diablos que había hecho…. Los busque y me los puse, recobre el sentido tome mi celular y marque…

Sakura: Touya necesito que vengas por mi… estoy en la mansión Li.. (Colgué),

Baje las escaleras apresuradamente, y pensé en volver y saber que había pasado, pero no.. no quería encontrarme con nadie… vi todo el revoltijo de cosas y algunas personas durmiendo en la sala, después de un tiempo Touya fue por mí y fui a su casa, me duche y pensé que había pasado ayer… solo recordaba mi platica con Li, después nada….. Diablos….

**SYAORAN**

Desde que regrese a la habitación, me preguntaba en que iba a hacer, Wei no la encontraba en ningún lado… habrá pasado algo malo… estaba enfurecido, llegue a la habitación y lo vi.. se veía bien.. Pero que estoy pensando.. Sacudí esas ideas…

Ian: no ce si está bien esto…

Syaoran: descuida no pasara nada en esta fiesta…

Ian: yo.. Me sorprendiste…

Syaoran: lo siento… te vez..

Y ahí estaba tartamudeando.. Sonrojado, un Li.. Actuando de esta manera era de lo más estúpido y ridículo….

Ian: lo siento, yo no sé cómo vestirme para estos eventos…

Syaoran: descuida, vas muy bien…

Ian: gracias… disculpa me adelantare las chicas pasaran por mí..

Me enfureció.. Esa Meiling la conozco, trataría de seducirlo toda la noche… me quede pensando un rato en lo sucedido.. Suspire y por fin halle el valor de ducharme Salí y mi celular sonaba desesperadamente decidí contestar y …

Syaoran: que sucede…

Eriol: si no vienes iré por tu trasero, por favor es tu cas ay aun no apareces….

Syaoran: no me importa…

Yue: si no vienes… destruiré toda tu colección de música tienes 5 minutos..

Suspire, no me importaba de lo más mínimo, pero en mi habitación se encontraban cosas que no debían ver, y más en ese closet estúpido… Salí y llegue cabe decir que había gente ya borracha, sin control y algunas cosas rotas, pero ninguna que se fuera a reponer, estuve tomando por un rato

Yue: al fin te encontramos…

Eriol: no deberías tomar tanto Syaoran…

Syaoran: es una fiesta no….

Tome más de la cuenta, pero aun así no lo aparentaba, pienso yo … Salí al patio y de pronto vi a Van Hass..

Ian: por favor ayúdame en todo lo que estoy haciendo…

Syaoran: escapando de la fiesta…

Ian: yo bueno…

Syaoran: y encima ya borracho, ni son las 12 para estar así…

No quería regañarlo así, pero porque tenía que ponerse así…

Ian: no soy de tomar… y tú qué haces aquí…

Syaoran: no soy de fiestas y últimamente no me dan ánimos de celebrar…

Y la verdad no tenía ánimos…

Ian: y eso porque… bueno si se puede saber…

Syaoran: (ríe) nunca has estado enamorado y cuando por fin te diste cuenta… se ha ido esa persona…

Se va Tu vida….

Ian: yo.. si, pero eso no significa que la hayas perdido..

Syaoran: se fue…

Ian: pero aun puedes buscarla…

Pero no está en ningún lado

Syaoran: solo espero no tardarme y que ella se haya enamorado de otro….

Ian: veras que todo saldrá bien (toque su mano).. Todo saldrá bien…

Esa mano en mi, me di un profundo choque eléctrico… me estremecía, me confundía…

Syaoran: gracias…

Ian: yo….

Y de pronto sucedió…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ** que pasara, bueno en el siguiente capítulo lo diré, espero que sigan leyendo y sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber qué bueno mis historias se leen y no solo me las imagino yo… me da mucho gusto y seguiré actualizando mis demás fics saludos y hasta la próxima no será muy largo este fic … creo yo… nos vemos y…

**Tommyzombie-chan: **gracias por leer y si seguiré actualizando….. no te preocupes seguire hasta finalizar todos mis fics ….. nos vemos en la próxima

**Guest: ** lo ce fue muy descabellado lo que hizo Sakura, pero será divertido este fix, lo prometo y sobre todo romántico, espero que sigas leyendo hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

**JQE3**

**SYAORAN**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en lo sucedió…. Pero que sucedió… me frote las sienes y di un pequeño masaje tenía unas imágenes que no me gustaban del todo…

Eriol: Syaoran estas bien…

Syaoran: sí.. Dime que sucede…

Eriol: solamente quería ver si te encontrabas bien…

Syaoran: que sucedió anoche?

Eriol: no lo recuerdas…

Syaoran: no.. pero podrías decirme…

Eriol: es mejor que lo descubras… estamos limpiando el desorden y después nos iremos

Syaoran: está bien….

Me levante por fin de la cama y tome una ducha… caía el agua sobre mi helada, pero no me importaba… hasta que una imagen tras otra de Van Hass… Salí apurado y por fin me vi en el espejo.. algo en mi labio sobresalía… un mordisco… lo toque… y de pronto lo recordé…

FLASHBACK.

Ese toque me estremeció… y luego el se me acerco y no pude evitarlo y lo bese… un toque eléctrico que invadió desde mis labios hasta mi estómago, sentía fuego, ardor, algo muy caliente…. De pronto mis manos empezaron apoderarse de su cabeza y bajaban con más intensidad hasta que me separe de el por falta de aire….

Syaoran: wow.. yo…

Y pronto comprendí, lo que hice Ian era un chico… diablos.. Pero eso no me importaba… pero ver el rostro de el en lágrimas me saco de mis pensamientos….

Syaoran: discúlpame yo…

Ian: Syaoran… yo

Y de pronto me beso con tanta intensidad, subíamos en cada beso más de nivel…. Se separó de mi y ….

Ian: discúlpame… me tengo que ir…

Syaoran: espera yo….

La busque por todos lados, estaba tomado, su aliento a alcohol me lo indicaba fui rápidamente a la salida pero no lo hallaba… busque hasta el último rincón hasta que vi mi habitación con la puerta abierta…. Entre y lo vi

Syaoran: si te molesta lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo yo…

Ian: ni yo pude evitarlo….

Syaoran: no llores, nunca más lo volveré a ser

Ian: y tengo miedo de que no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Syaoran: nosotros… no podemos…

Ian: solo simulemos, que esta noche podemos.. por favor, te necesito…

Y ahí me encontraba besándolo, tocando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, dándome una descarga eléctrica, me estremecía…. Pronto llegamos a la cama y estaba desabotonando su camisa cuando…

Ian: la camisa no… no puedo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Y todo se nublo… ya no recordaba más, rompí mi espejo.. Que sucedió.. Maldito alcohol… pero una cosa estaba seguro bese a Ian Van Hass y casi me acuesto con el, o me acosté con el, pero no.. Aún conservaba mi ropa, al menos no la camisa, pero mis boxers seguían en mi y mis pantalones igual, no soy de los que se vuelven a vestir de nuevo.. O lo era ebrio.. Diablos esta confusión me estremecía… pero sería el efecto del alcohol que cambio mis sentimientos… porque estaba seguro que seguía enamorado de cierta castaña con ojos verdes… acaso soy gay… bisexual.. Diablos, me frustraba no saber nada de mi…. Debía descubrir este sentimiento… me lo debía….

**SAKURA**

Hui de la mansión Li no quería saber, me metí de pronto a la ducha y permanecí ahí sentada hasta que el agua se llevara cada lágrima que había ahí…. Solo recuerdo que estaba con Syaoran…. Y después corrí, algo debió pasar… de seguro me agredió y Salí y de pronto me encontraba en una recamara y había alguien ahí… que me apoyaba.. Me besaba y me estremecía… aun vestido como hombre… solo recuerdo que lo aparte y dormí con el.. Solo dormí, pero como perdí mis pantalones… era frustrante…. Debía saberlo Syaoran debía preguntárselo, mañana lo haría en persona…. Salí de pronto y me vestí con una camisa polo verde y pantalón azul algo informal y baje a cenar

Touya: veo que despertaste

Ian: si desperté desde hace rato, pero aún me pregunto qué paso y por qué me abandonaste

Touya: no te abandone simplemente no me encontraba ya en la casa Li desde hace horas..

Ian: saliste con alguien…

Touya: si, pero no te diré quien es… monstruo

Ian: debe ser Naoko…

Touya: te lo dijo…

Ian: entonces supuse bien.. Eres tan predecible…

Angelique: veo que tú eres Ian, me da gusto verte… tienes un rostro muy… muy familiar…

Ian: buenas noches Sra. Amiyama…

Angelique: puedes decirme Angelique, aun soy joven… que bueno tener a los amigos de Touya con nosotros y por lo que me dijeron eres también amigo de Sakura… como la extrañamos, se fue a América con su padre a estudiar, fue un cambio muy inesperado

Touya: sabes cómo es el Tío Fujitaka respecto a esto…

Angelique: lo odio… Sonomi y yo lo odiamos nos quitó el amor de Nadeshiko

Ian: gracias por aceptarme en su casa Angelique..

Angelique: no pasa nada, y dime ya eres popular entre las chicas, con un rostro como el tuyo traes locas a todas, me imagino…

Ian: no Sra, soy muy tímido en ese aspecto…

Angelique: eres muy guapo y con un rostro tan perfecto no tardaras en conseguir, si me disculpan me retiro a descansar tengo trabajo pendiente, descansen ( besa la frente de Touya y la mía)… y bienvenido Ian…

Touya: al menos no sospecho nada…

Ian: la tía es un poco

Touya: rara.. lo ce… y dime porque despertaste tan tarde, se debió a algo..

Ian: no lo ce… solo recuerdo unas cosas

Touya: debiste tomar mucho alcohol, te dije que no te excedieras…

Ian: lo siento, pero todas esas chicas y los chicos celebraban mi bienvenida…

Touya: al menos nadie te descubrió… o si…

Ian: aun no lo ce…

Touya: a que te refieres con eso… alguien te descubrió…. Quien.. Podemos amenazarlo…

Ian: averiguare primero….todo es aun confuso…

Me fui a dormir, y soñar con esa cabellera castaña, achocolatada… que me besaba, suspiraba y gemía en cada toque que daba en mi cuerpo… y me decía ¨Sakura… todo va a estar bien ¨ y ahí juntos corriendo en los prados, diciendo lo mucho que me quería, cada beso, cada palabra, me enamoraba mas y mas de mi persona extraña….. Hasta que me le quede viendo poco a poco e iba a pareciendo su rostro se definía… cuando su rostro cambio al de… Touya…. Y de pronto desperté…

Ian: ah….. Que fue eso…

Touya: despierta, se nos hará tarde….

Ian: no lo vuelvas a hacer…. Convertiste mi sueño en una pesadilla en segundos..

Touya: lo siento, pero ya estaba cansado de tus suspiros… se escuchan por toda la casa.. Despiértate en 5 min nos vamos…

Salió de mi habitación y pronto me arregle, esto de ser chico trae sus beneficios… estaba ya arreglado y desayunado, sin etiquetas, sin nada.. Amaba ser hombre en este punto.. Salimos en la limosina y de pronto estábamos en clase.. Salude a todos…

Ian: buenos días (sonríe)

Eriol: buenos días.. Veo que amaneciste de buen humor…

Yukito: muy buen humor…

Touya: y muchos suspiros…

Yamazaki: cuéntanos.. Vamos quien fue…

Ian: aun no ce quien fue…

Yue: que lastima…. Sería una más para la colección..,

Ian: deja de expresarte así, no sería una más.. Seria alguien definitivo…

Yue: pero que cursilerías hablas…. Hablando del gran maestro.. Syaoran muy buenos días…

Syaoran: buenos días…

Touya: veo que no estas de buen humor…

Yamazaki: que le paso al gran Li…

Eriol: tal vez fue flechado esta vez….

Vi como Li se sonrojaba y lo veía y simplemente esquivo su mirada de la mía, sentía vergüenza, acaso algo paso o algo le dije….

Yue: te vi… ese día estabas muy ganchado en el patio…

Syaoran: de que hablas yo…

Mitzuki: bien.. la clase empezara tomen sus asientos…

Volví a mi asiento sin antes decirle algo a Li…

Ian: Syaoran podemos hablar en el descanso…

Syaoran: am.. Seguro…

Estaba toda la clase esperando… esperando el almuerzo.. Cada segundo me parecía eterno hasta que por fin llego… vi que Syaoran salió apresuradamente….

Ian: a donde habrá ido?

Eriol: tal vez tenia cosas que hacer…quieres que vayamos al comedor…

Ian: necesito hablar con el…

Yamazaki: tienes que ir al comedor, Naoko me mandó un mensaje tienen que hablar contigo…

Ian: lo buscare en cuanto termine… que raro Li, siempre cumple sus promesas…

Yue: tal vez, se le hacía tarde para ver a su nueva adquisición

Yamazaki: de que hablas…

Yue: el día de la fiesta lo vi besarse con mucha intensidad en el patio trasero… no la alcance ver, pero sin duda era Syaoran…

Algo dentro de mi, exactamente en mi corazón empezó a latir lentamente, me faltaba el aire con dificultad y sobre todo, una punzada, una estaca dentro sentía, pero por que tal vez debería ir a enfermería… esto es demasiado extraño, por inercia camine al comedor, pero aun angustiada por Li… que había pasado, porque no recordaba a la novia de Syaoran… porque… llegue al comedor y como era de esperarse….

Meiling: vamos…

Fui llevada a las gradas de futbol no me escaparía de esto…

Meiling: a hora dinos que paso el sábado

Sakura: no lo recuerdo

Tomoyo: tomaste de nuevo…

Sakura: se que tome, pero no puedo recordar nada de nada… solo recuerdo que la última persona con la que estuve fue Syaoran

Naoko: Syaoran… ahora lo llamas por su nombre…

Sakura: yo.. yo….

Meiling: en realidad no te acuerdas o no quieres decirnos..

Sakura: lo juro… solo se que estuve con el …. Y después nada…

Rika: es muy raro eso….

Chiharu: y Syaoran no estuvo contigo toda la noche yo lo vi besuqueándose con una mujer…. A decir verdad en el patio trasero…

Naoko: y quien será…

Sakura: eso no es lo importante (furiosa) lo que importa es que amanecí sin pantalón… saben lo que eso significa que me faltan unas cosas.. y sobre todo alguien sabe mi secreto… alguien sabe que soy mujer…..(gritando) y sobre todo saben que soy Sakura Kinomoto…

Clow: con que de eso se trataba Saku…..

Y ahí vi que mi infierno empezaba….. Clow me oyo gritarlo a los 4 vientos… estaba perdida…

muerta….

**CLOW**

Verán mi vida es simple aburrida, mis padres viven en Alemania desde hace varios años, y siendo niño problemático me mandaron a estudiar al extranjero no me puedo quejar… tenia todos los lujos y sin restricciones… solo que solo… asistía a un internado en Seijo para niños ricos solo había dos.. Seijo y Tomoeda… era capitán del equipo de futbol y me encantaba serlo y sobre todo porque en el equipo de Tomoeda asistía mi rival Syaoran Li y verán no es bueno en soccer, el mejor soy yo… pero había algo que me molestaba de el y eso tenía nombre Sakura Kinomoto… desde que la vi asustada y a punto de llorar vi lo frágil que era como una muñeca de porcelana… muy bonita y sobre todo sensual… me encantaba.. me acerque y le pregunte…

Clow: estas pérdida ¿?

Sakura: creo que si…

Clow: descuida… sube por las escaleras y dobla a la derecha y ta da… tu equipo estará ahí…

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Clow: mi nombre es Clow Matsubara, pero puedes decirme Clow… nos vemos Sakura…

Sakura: como sabes mi nombre….

Clow: tu uniforme lo dice… adiós…

Ese día me enamore a primera vista ella no estaba nada mal pero bueno no solo paso eso.. Verán estábamos a medio partido cuando….

Tenshi: porque demoraste tanto Clow…

Clow: verán conocí a alguien especial…

Josh: y dinos como es… habla hombre…

Clow: tenía un cuerpo para morirse… unas curvas… unos pechos asombrosos… y una cabellera castaña muy larga…. Y sobre todo lo mejor unos ojos verdes que cautivaban a todo el que la mira….

Tamaki: y como se llama la afortunada…

Clow: Sakura… Kinomoto…

No quise así expresarme de ella, pero aún sigo siendo hombre tenía que impresionar a mis amigos….. Y de pronto sentí un golpe en mi mejilla

Syaoran: aléjate de ella….

Clow: y que si no lo hago… acaso es tu novia…

Touya: no, pero es mi prima, pones un dedo en ella y te arranco la piel

Clow: vamos ella puede opinar no creen

Syaoran: te lo advierto… aléjate de ella…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese día me di cuenta que Li estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kinomoto, pero no le daría el camino tal fácil, no y menos porque ella tenía algo que me cautivaba desde que la vi.. me enamore… así que empecé a platicar con ella, y me sorprendió pensé que era una hueca pero me sorprendió la vida…. Era muy inteligente y sobre todo le gustaba leer uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos… hablábamos en cada partido ya que era animadora y no perdía oportunidad para hablar y verla, después subimos de nivel claro saliendo al cine, a tomar café, una que otra fiesta en donde coincidíamos nos hablábamos, pero de pronto entendí que no me veía como alguien a quien pudiera amar simplemente estaba en la llamada ¨FRIEND ZONE¨ que la verdad en un punto me encantaba pero después no tanto, quería llegar al noviazgo.. pero en cada oportunidad Li Syaoran lo impedía verán hace dos semanas….

FLASHBACK

Estábamos calentando, todos excepto yo.. verán tenía un esguince y no jugaría esta vez, bueno eso era una mentirita, así que me acerque a las gradas y llame a Sakura y ella como siempre me respondió con una sonrisa y….

Clow: podemos hablar Sakura…

Sakura: Clow.. veras tengo que calentar…

Clow: vamos solo será un momento…

Sakura: esta bien.. pero solo porque eres mi amigo…

Esa palabra me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser…. Suspire y nos fuimos a lo mas alto de las gradas donde no podía haber ninguna distracción y…

Sakura: ya leí el libro que me sugeriste… me encanto.. espero que muy pronto lo saquen en película

Clow: le quitaría toda la magia..

Sakura: pero aun así es hermoso como ella se enamora de el.. no lo crees…

Clow: si me encanto a mi también.. veras Sakura yo quería preguntarte que si…

Sakura: dime…

Clow: que si….

Y de pronto sucedió lo inevitable…. Una pelota de soccer la golpeo dejándola inconsciente…. La acosté adecuadamente y de pronto tomaba su pulso… y estaba a punto de darle respiración… no ce que se hacia en estos casos pero tenia que hacer algo y….

Syaoran: aléjate de ella..

Clow: porque la golpeaste Li…

Sabia que el había sido… siempre Li…

Syaoran: estaba estorbando…

Clow: ya sé porque nunca puedes meter un gol.. Practica más que en las gradas no está la portería…

Estaba furioso, pero aun así la cargo y se la llevo, eso me frustro demasiado, perdí mi oportunidad y todo gracias a Li…. Como lo odiaba… sabia que el estaba enamorado de ella, pero aun así evitaba que cualquiera se le acercara, después de ese inconveniente Sakura fue expulsada de las porristas debido a su condición, maldito Li…. Después me entere lo del incidente en la cafetería e iba dispuesto a golpearlo… pero me contuve después de días.. me tranquilice y choque con…

Ian: (suspirando) Clow…

Clow: como sabes mi nombre ¿? Te conozco de algún lado?

Esa cara se me hacia tan familiar…. Trate de recordar pero no….

Ian: veras yo ….. veras yo…. Te conocí en Alemania, recuerdas en la fiesta de tus padres…

Eso era imposible uno nunca asistí a esa fiesta y solo se lo conté a una persona Sakura Kinomoto, me acerque mas de lo debido y de pronto note un sonrojo muy familiar a cierta castaña…..

Clow: y porque te sonrojas, acaso te gusto..

Ian: (sonrojada) no claro que no.. Yo….

Clow: que mono eres…. Y esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien….

Sabia que era ella no hay duda…. Cuando estoy tan cerca de ella me causa esto, aparte de nuestros jueguitos anteriormente sabia que era ella…

Ian: disculpa pero estas muy cerca de mí y …

Clow: y te molesta (mi cuerpo junto a él ) solo quiero saber tu nombre

Ian: yo (nervioso)

Syaoran: aléjate de el Clow…

Clow: syaorancito.. no sabía que también te gustan los muñecos como el…

Como siempre ha interrumpir… ese Li nunca me deja solo…..

Syaoran: déjate de tus estupideces…déjalo en paz…

Clow: solo quiero saber cómo sabe mi nombre… el antes me ha llamado por mi nombre…

Syaoran: vamos, eres el perdedor más conocido de tu escuela, y el más mujeriego también…

Clow: lo dejaremos para la otra (se fue)…

No quería perder mi tiempo ha parte creo que aun no lo olvida…. Mi incidente, pero juro que ha cambiado este ex mujeriego…. Solo me preguntaba porque Sakura se vestía a hora de hombre así que hice unas llamadas averigüe su nombre Ian Van Hass descendiente de Alemania vaya… sin rastros algunos… no ce a que llevo a Sakura a cometer semejante atrocidad… pero llevaba días en esto, así que como su amigo me aventure a descubrir la verdad… estaba caminando por la escuela cuando vi que era arrastrada por sus amigas… las perdí de vista hasta que lo oí todo….o solo lo mas importante…

Sakura: eso no es lo importante (furiosa) lo que importa es que amanecí sin pantalón… saben lo que eso significa que me faltan unas cosas.. y sobre todo alguien sabe mi secreto… alguien sabe que soy mujer…..(gritando) y sobre todo saben que soy Sakura Kinomoto…

Clow: con que de eso se trataba Saku…..

Me veía con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa….

Clow: y bien que tienes que decir Sakura….

Meiling: te equivocas Yue el se llama Ian Van Hass

Clow: no me quieran ver la cara de nuevo… se que eres tu Sakura ( oliendo un mechón de su cabello) te estremeces con solo un toque mío…

Sakura: yo… lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo

Clow: que ha sucedido…

Y ahí me conto todo su plan, demostrarle a Syaoran Li y Yue Tsukishiro que una mujer es igual a un hombre, diablos, Sakura era demasiado insistente en este aspecto…

Sakura: y bien me ayudaras a mantener esto secreto…

Clow: no estoy de acuerdo, esto es muy arriesgado…

Sakura: vamos lo he hecho perfecto estos días…

Clow: es peligroso, deberías solo olvidar las estúpidas palabras de Li…

Sakura: no puedo..

Clow: acaso lo que piense Li es importante para ti…

Ella lo pensó unos minutos y estaba pasando lo que mas temía… como es tan despistada se daría cuenta… del amor que sentían los dos…

Clow: (suspirando) no estoy de acuerdo, pero no diré nada… solo si necesitas algo márcame, estoy a unos minutos de ti y puedo ayudarte…

Sakura: gracias ( abrazándome) sabia que podía contar contigo….

Clow: de nada…. Me tengo que ir, casi termina el almuerzo… nos vemos pequeña…

Saura: soy Ian…

Clow: adiós Ian…

Me fui pensando, en que pasaría a partir de aquí, mi amiga, mi futura novia, mi futura esposa la estaba perdiendo poco a poco…. Diablos… y todo por culpa de ese Li….

**SYAORAN**

Cabe decir que ese domingo me encerré en mi cuarto y no Salí, no podía, cada acción que realizaba me recordaba a Van Hass y Sakura, no podía creer que mi amor haya cambiado en este momento… los amaba a los dos pero no sabía que hacer…

Meiling: Syaoran estas bien…

Syaoran: si que sucede

Meiling: no te oyes bien.. que paso anoche…

Syaoran: ya te dije que estoy bien…..

Meiling: todo el colegio sabe de ella… dime porque nunca me lo dijiste…

Syaoran: a que te refieres

Meiling: de la que te besaste anoche

Syaoran QUE! Quien te dijo eso (tome su muñeca)

Meiling: se rumorea… entonces si es cierto…. Dime quien es….

Syaoran: así que nadie sabe su identidad….

Meiling: no.. dime quien es … prometo no decirle a nadie.. dímelo… por favor…

Syaoran: no asiste al colegio…

Meiling: tiene nombre…..

Syaoran: no te lo diré.. no fue nadie

No podía aun revelarlo, dirían que me aproveche de la situación de Van Hass, no podía… era un cobarde….

Meiling: lo averiguare… deberías bajar a cenar, todos estamos esperándote

Syaoran: me siento indispuesto en este momento… descansare un rato

Meiling: como gustes.. nos vemos mañana.. adiós… y felicidades…

Esto no me lo esperaba, saber que todos me vieron con una chica, no era de sorprenderse si Ian se ponía un vestido fácilmente pasaría por mujer.. y de pronto mi mente lo imagino en vestidos muy atrevidos, sonrojándome… pero ahora que era una clase de monstruo sexual…. Diablos…cabe decir que no pude dormir ese día, y como era de esperarse me levante de muy mal humor… llegue a la escuela muy temprano pero no tenía el valor para entrar veía el enorme reloj en el edificio de entrada, esperaba que se aproximara la hora, no sabia como ver a Van Hass ni cómo comportarme… sobre todo como comportarme… tal vez el lo haya olvidado, o no lo recuerde esa idea era la mejor de todas, pero y si lo olvidaba una parte de mi estaba furiosa, como podía olvidar este asunto y sobre todo algo muy importante para mi….. me estaba volviendo loco hasta que entre, me decidí a entrar y….

Yue: pero que cursilerías hablas…. Hablando del gran maestro.. Syaoran muy buenos días…

Syaoran: buenos días…

Touya: veo que no estas de buen humor…

Yamazaki: que le paso al gran Li…

Eriol: tal vez fue flechado esta vez….

Maldito Eriol… pero el lo sabia, recordaba que el me vio ese día… diablos… me chantajearía para se lo contase…

Yue: te vi… ese día estabas muy ganchado en el patio…

Otra molestia…. Recordé de nuevo todas las escenas y no evite sonrojarme….

Syaoran: de que hablas yo…

Mitzuki: bien.. la clase empezara tomen sus asientos…

Salvado por la maestra Mitzuki.. fue el único lunes que me alegro su materia… Literatura…

Ian: Syaoran podemos hablar en el descanso…

Syaoran: am.. seguro…

Demonios de esto no me libraría, cada segundo era mortal era de lo mas rápido, sudaba como en un sauna, no podía evitar sonrojarme, cada movimiento de Van Hass se me hacia de lo mas irresistible, hermoso, artístico… hasta que por fin la campana sonó y decidí levantarme rápidamente e ir a tomar aire.. me escaparía unas horas, no podía evitar esto.. no podía.. me fui a mi árbol de cerezos y pensar en Sakura.. en todo los momentos que pase con ella.. necesita buscarla y olvidar a Van Hass para siempre, lo necesitaba… así que tome la decisión mas conveniente….. llame y…

Syaoran: Wei necesito que me hagas un favor… consígueme un boleto de avión para New York..

**Continuara…**

**Yeyuperez: **perdón por el error y muchas gracias por avisarme y muchas gracias leer mi fic espero te allá gustado

**Marianux: **gracias y espero que sigas leyendo… muchas gracias por leer mi fic…

**Karito: **espero que se aclararon unas cosas, pero seguirá y seguirá con mas emociones…..


	4. Chapter 4

**JQE4**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Clow: y bien que tienes que decir Sakura….

Estaba sin palabras….. no podía pensar no…..

Meiling: te equivocas Clow el se llama Ian Van Hass

Vi su rostro enfurecido, el no se tragaría ese cuento…. Lo conocía muy bien…

Clow: no me quieran ver la cara de nuevo… se que eres tu Sakura ( oliendo un mechón de su cabello) te estremeces con solo un toque mío…

Sakura: yo… lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo

Clow: que ha sucedido…

Diablos… soy tan débil en esto.. suspire unas cuantas veces y le conté mi plan… desde el inicio hasta el final omitiendo claro lo de la fiesta no podía revelar eso.. y menos porque no sabia que había sucedido del todo…..

Sakura: y bien me ayudaras a mantener esto secreto…

Clow: no estoy de acuerdo, esto es muy arriesgado…

Sakura: vamos lo he hecho perfecto estos días…

Clow: es peligroso, deberías solo olvidar las estúpidas palabras de Li…

Sakura: no puedo..

Clow: acaso lo que piense Li es importante para ti…

Y tenía razón, porque me importaba las palabras de Li, porque me importaba solo lo que el pensara de mi….. algo dentro de mi no quería que se quedara así las cosas querían ver llegar esta farsa a su fin…

Clow: (suspirando) no estoy de acuerdo, pero no diré nada… solo si necesitas algo márcame, estoy a unos minutos de ti y puedo ayudarte…

Sakura: gracias (lo abrace) sabia que podía contar contigo….

Clow: de nada…. Me tengo que ir, casi termina el almuerzo… nos vemos pequeña…

Saura: soy Ian…

Clow: adiós Ian…

Vi como se alejaba Clow…. Una parte de mi quería hacerle caso y dejar todo esto, pero otra no… no sabía que hacer a este punto ya….

Meiling: crees que nos guarde el secreto?

Sakura: si lo hará, pero no ce si seguir en esto… es lo correcto?

Tomoyo: podemos retirarnos…. Nadie dirá nada de esto

Chiharu: decídelo….

Sakura: creo que a partir de ahora lo pensare…. Necesito pensar…

Naoko: te dejaremos… y avísanos cualquier cambio en el plan….

Regrese a la habitación y de pronto note que faltaban muchas cosas de Li… era de lo mas extraño, dormí un rato y pronto me encontraba en práctica de soccer, y otra vez vi que Li no estaba que sucedía…..

Yue: es de lo mas extraño.. Syaoran nunca falta… Ian no sabes nada de el…

Ian: ahm.. que…

Eriol: si has visto a Syaoran…

Ian: no, desde la clase de Literatura en la mañana

Touya: es extraño…..

Yamazaki: de lo mas extraño….

Me fui a duchar a mi habitación y no había rastros de el… tome mi ducha y Salí y no estaba… lo busque en el árbol de cerezos que siempre frecuentaba…. Pero no lo encontraba….. me quede hasta tarde viendo la puesta de sol y viendo como las estrellas salían una a una… donde estará… es raro que se vaya así de aquí… me despedí del panorama y entre a mi habitación… sola.. era raro estar así, ya que el y yo siempre peleábamos por cualquier cosa, desde la luz hasta el baño, cosas insignificantes pero que me hacían dar un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, no logre dormir esa noche, ya que esperaba que entrara pero nunca fue así…. La mañana fue de lo mas extraña al igual el salón de clases no parecía ser el mismo sin el.. su ausencia se marcaba poco a poco y no solo el lo notaba…

Eriol: lo extrañas verdad…

Ian: sabes algo de el?

Eriol: estuve marcando varias veces pero no…

Ian: no crees que sea muy extraño que desaparezca así…

Eriol: nadie sabe de el… Meiling ni sus padres… pero no es raro, Syaoran es muy reservado en este aspecto..

Ian: entiendo…

Eriol: descuida pronto sabremos de el…

Ian: necesito hablar con ustedes en el almuerzo, así que espero que estemos todos los del plan…

Eriol: le diré a Yukito que distraiga a Yue…

Ian: esta bien…

En el almuerzo, los esperaba bajo el árbol de cerezos ahí estaban mis amigas claro…. Y esperábamos a Yukito…

Yukito: perdón por la tardanza…

Touya: como lo distrajiste?

Yukito: le dije que Megumi lo estaba buscando

Eriol: y salió en su búsqueda… con rapidez

Meiling: no lo dudo y dinos Sakura ya lo pensaste… que harás…

Touya: a que te refieres…

Rika: ayer Clow nos descubrió…

Touya: ese desgraciado… podemos chantajearlo con nuestros métodos..

Chiharu: el no es como piensan, nos guardara el secreto….

Yamazaki: no confió mucho en el…

Tomoyo: el Joven Clow lo hará.. por Sakura…

Eriol: y es lo que me da miedo, el pedirá algo a cambio…

Meiling: y que decidiste…

Ian: me quedare, ya estoy casi por terminar…

Eriol: es lo mejor y menos ahora que casi llegamos a semifinales… ya que se adelanto todo por la graduación….

Meiling: lo importante es como se sienta Sakura en esto…

Yamazaki: no podemos arriesgar a perder otro jugador, y menos con la desaparición de Syaoran

Meiling: aun no aparece..

Eriol: no y su celular esta apagado….

Meiling: solo hay una persona que debe saber, pero también esta desaparecida

Touya: wei…

Meiling: exacto.. pero bueno…. Que bueno que te quedaras, te seguiremos ayudando y mañana da lo mejor de ti…

Ian: si….

No sabia si lo mejor era esto… seguir con mi plan, pero una parte no me dejaba irme después de todo… no sabia que pasaría a partir de hoy pero este fin jugábamos para las semifinales y si pasábamos en pocas semanas iríamos a las nacionales y ganaríamos…. Pero no estaba tan entusiasmada de ir, y menos porque este era mi ultimo año, tenia que ver como terminar esta apuesta, nunca pensé en las consecuencias después de acabar con esto… faltaba menos del año y ya moría de angustia…. Diablos… porque no pienso antes de actuar….

**NADESHIKO KINOMOTO **

Desde que Sakura me convenció con sus ojos de cachorro en su plan no tuve valor para decirle a mi princesa que no.. esos ojos me mataban, la ayude en lo que estaba en mi alcance, que fue casi nada ya que sus amigas hicieron todo el trabajo y un magnífico trabajo, tenía un nuevo hijo Ian Van Hass, el cual desconoce todo mi esposo Fujitaka Kinomoto, ya que el trabaja en Nueva York y podría decirse que estamos un poco incomunicados ya que maneja la empresa en su totalidad desde allá, a veces lo visitamos mi hija y yo ya que es imposible que el venga muy seguido, pero aun así somos un matrimonio muy feliz, dirán que casi no veo a mi esposo, pero el me pidió que velara por mi hija y que él estaría bien… con el dolor de mi corazón lo deje claro con gente a su disposición pero él está tranquilo así, en Japón manejo algunas acciones de la textilera y mas como diseñadora y modelo principal de la empresa junto con mi hermana Angelique y mi prima Sonomi, somos el triángulo más poderoso de la empresa junto con el abuelo, claro…. Hace días que no veo a mi hija-hijo ya que seria muy obvio… estoy tan distraída… la incertidumbre me mata cada día mas y mas…

Angelique: estas bien Nad….

Nadeshiko: si.. solo estoy algo distraída…

Sonomi: esto lleva varios días no será que extrañas a Sakura…

Nadeshiko: si la extraño, pero ella quería pasar un tiempo en Nueva York

Sonomi: ella o Fujitaka te obligo.. ese hombre es tan malo, quiere apartarte de tu hija…

Angelique: después querrá el divorcio y perderás a Sakura.. pero te ayudaremos Sonomi y yo a recuperarla, llamare al FBI, CIA, a todos….

Nadeshiko: descuiden, no pasara esto.. solo Sakura lo extrañaba no es para tanto…

Sonomi: lo tendremos vigilado….

Ellas eran otro caso, no querían del todo a Fujitaka, verán sucedió hace unos años atrás, era modelo principiante tenia 15 años, muy joven y sobre todo en la empresa eso era muy envidiable, nunca me conocieron como Amiyama, claro que no, pero el abuelo como siempre vio mi bienestar cuidaba mis espaldas, mi abuelo Kaoru Amiyama… ¨abuelo¨. Era una jovencita alegre, sonriente, muy despistada y torpe sobre todo en movimientos donde usaba mi cuerpo… a comparación con mi hija que era muy buena…. Bueno en esa etapa era una jovencita algo tímida y mi abuelo ya había casado a mi hermana Angelique a la edad de 19 años y mi prima a los 21 años, Vivian con sus esposos y solo yo vivía con el abuelo, estaba un poco triste ya que ellas trabajaban en la empresa y viajaban con sus esposos… y mi abuelo también se iba por tiempos muy argos fuera del país y siendo una niña en la escuela no podía desperdiciar ese tiempo…. conocí a Fujitaka en una sesión de fotos… ya que siempre había un supervisor de la empresa y..

Fujitaka: buenas tardes Srta. Amiyama..

Nadeshiko: no me digas asi… ( tape su boca con mis manos) perdón… Nad esta bien…

Fujitaka: perdone Srta.. digo Nad.. soy nuevo y yo..

Nadeshiko: descuida.. como te llamas…

Fujitaka: Kinomoto… Fujitaka a sus órdenes…

Nadeshiko: muy bien Fujitaka… mucho gusto (sonreí)

El me devolvió una sonrisa …. Muy cautivadora y sobre todo amable que nadie me había regalado, poco a poco nos volvimos amigos y después novios… mi hermana y mi prima se opusieron desde el principio ya que el era 10 años mayor que yo, pero para el amor nunca habrá edad…. Después me case con Fujitaka claro, el abuelo se opuso desde el inicio, pero al igual se usar mis técnicas para convencerlo, solo nos pidió que nunca abandonáramos la familia y promesa que hemos cumplido con los años… me case a los 17 años siendo menor de edad pero tuve a mi pequeña Sakura hasta los 15 ya que Fujitaka quería esperar y nuestra espera trajo una gran bendición mi pequeña princesa Sakura… nombrada así por gusto en flores, fue una gran sorpresa ya que Fujitaka lo eligió y yo acepte…..fue un embarazo muy complicado y doloroso pero henos aquí… después Angelique y Sonomi discutían con Fujitaka pero se que en el fondo muy en el fondo lo quieren como yo….

Sonomi: porque nos citaría el abuelo tan temprano si el nunca llega temprano…

Angelique: quiere ponernos a prueba

Nadeshiko: tal vez se demoro el avión..

Sonomi: quiere que pienses eso….

Charlie: el Sr. Amiyama las espera en la sala de juntas…

Nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas y ahí estaba el abuelo muy imponente, tan guapo y arece que los años no pasan sobre el…

Kaoru: veo que los informes están bien….

Sonomi: te los hubiéramos mandado… no necesariamente tenias que venir..

Kaoru: tenia que darme la vuelta, y ver a mi familia….

Angelique: entonces te quedaras un tiempo en Japón…

Kaoru: un tiempo, como esta Tomoyo .. Sonomi..

Sonomi: hermosa cada día… ya ha ganado el concurso de canto y va para las semifinales, espero que puedas asistir esta vez…

Kaoru: yo también espero….y como esta Touya mi querida Angelique….

Angelique: muy guapo y también casi pasan a las semifinales en soccer, también espero que asista..

Kaoru: mi viaje no tiene ni día ni hora de retorno así que podre asistir….y la favorita del abuelo como esta…Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko: pues ella… ella..

Sonomi: esta en Nueva York abuelo, Fujitaka la tiene cautiva ahí….

Kaoru: a que se refieren…

Angelique: Fujitaka la secuestro y no sabemos nada de ella…

Kaoru: es verdad Nad…

Nadeshiko: no abuelo… bueno no del todo.. veras…

Kaoru: quiero la verdad…

Nadeshiko: ella si esta en Nueva York, pero solo un tiempo quiere pasar un tiempo con su padre

Kaoru: surgió algún problema en mi ausencia?

Nadeshiko: no abuelo… ninguno, solo quería pasar un tiempo con su padre y no se lo negué… estuvo mal que negara a mi hija estar con su padre…

Kaoru: no.. pero hay algo raro aquí.. estas muy nerviosa….

Nadeshiko: debe ser el trabajo, he estado trabajado en nueva línea de ropa para distraerme y creo que estoy un poco cansada….

Kaoru: no te excedas en el trabajo…. Bueno quisiera organizar una fiesta de bienvenida… así que Angelique será en tu casa, espero no haya problema

Angelique: por su puesto que no… lo arreglare todo..

Kaoru: bueno es todo, me quedare en tu casa Nad ya que estas sola y nos vemos el fin de semana espero no falten….

Nos retiramos y llegue a la mansión, el abuelo no se tragaría este cuento mas y cuando lo descubriera el y Fujitaka me matarían…. Diablos…. Debía guardar la calma y relajarme a partir de ahora…..no soy tan buena actriz y menos mintiendo mi familia me conocía muy bien…..

Charlie: disculpe Sra… la llaman por la línea 1

Nadeshiko: y quien es…

Charlie: el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto y no se oye de lo mas contento..

Nadeshiko: enseguida lo atiendo…

Y esto acaba de empezar.. diablos, porque le dije que si a Sakura….

**SYAORAN**

Después de que colgué con Wei, arregle mi equipaje lo mas pronto y solo avise a mi padre que me iría a Nueva York, debido a que mi amigo Bryan Strausse me invito a una importante cena de su familia y era innegociable faltar a lo que respondió que era muy bueno asistir, y no era del todo falso ya que Bryan me había invitado desde hace mucho pero me negaba por la escuela, los negocios u otro inconveniente salía a la luz…. Mire por ultima vez mi habitación que compartía con Van Hass y me marche algo dentro de mi decía.. que no debía irme… pero ya era tarde, tenia que buscar a la causante de todos y cuando hablo de todos eran TODOS… mis problemas Sakura Kinomoto…. Diablos…. Fui hasta el aeropuerto y me fui en el jet Li claro borre todo registro de que salía del país gracias a Wei y a algunos contactos no quería que nadie se enterara de la barbaridad que estaba haciendo… me marche y pronto llegue a Nueva York, una ciudad enorme no estaba acostumbrado a viajar así….

Bryan: veo que viniste después de todo Li…

Syaoran: no podía faltar amigo…

Bryan: que bueno, que bueno que viniste este fin de semana tendremos una cena de negocios y todos estarán presentes…. Será tu oportunidad para deslumbrar y cuando termine podemos ir a todos los antros y conocer chicas…

Syaoran: en serio.. todas las empresas estarán aquí…

Bryan: te digo que habrá chicas y solo piensas en negocios… el gran Syaoran Li despreciando chicas fáciles.. que te paso, no me digas que ya estas en la zona…

Syaoran: zona…

Bryan: tu sabes la zona de gay…

Syaoran: déjate de estupideces….

Bryan: solo decía… vayamos a la mansión….

Salimos del aeropuerto y condujo en un Ferrari negro último modelo, no perdía el estilo…y llegamos a una mansión a las fueras de la ciudad, enorme, y potente me acomode en un cuarto de visitas y pronto ya estaba listo para mi reunión…

Bryan: comeremos y te dejare en las oficinas Amiyama

Syaoran: gracias…

Bryan: y dime porque iras a reunirte con el segundo al mando, tengo entendido que el dueño esta en Alemania..

Syaoran: necesito aclarar unas cosas con el Sr. Kinomoto.

Bryan: ya veo… Fujitaka…has visto a Sakura estos días…

Syaoran: no, porque la pregunta….

Bryan: solo preguntaba… bueno vayamos…

Hay algo raro dentro de lo que dice Bryan…. Se que no debo ponerme paranoico pero esto no puede estar así… demonios ahora que diré enfrente de el…. Llegue a la oficina y era muy potente y sobresaliente espere…. Y…

Susan: bienvenido a Amiyama´s corporation, soy Susan Duglas en que lo puedo ayudar…

Syaoran: buenas tardes tengo una reunión con el Sr. Kinomoto

Susan: enseguida le comunico…. Aguarde…. Tome asiento….

Tome asiento por un periodo muy largo y ….

Susan: disculpe Sr. Li el Sr. Kinomoto no puede atenderlo esta en una reunión con los empresarios rusos y se le será imposible verlo hoy

Syaoran: podrá mañana?

Susan: disculpe la agenda del Sr. Kinomoto esta llena, deje reviso.. perfecto, lo puede ver dentro de 4 semanas si gusta…

Syaoran: 4 semanas? Acaso el Sr. Kinomoto no desea verme

Susan: lo siento muchísimo, pero esta agendado todo… si hay espacio puedo llamarlo..

Syaoran: por favor…

Cabe decir que Salí mas que molesto.. Furioso… y porque el Sr. Kinomoto se negaba en verme… aquí había algo muy raro…. Estábamos a mitad de semana y por supuesto salimos varias veces Bryan y yo, me presento a todos sus amigos, su escuela privada, y muchas chicas, ya que siendo Nueva York una de las ciudades mas visitadas de América, vi gente de diferentes culturas, una ciudad bella y donde perder el sentido muy rápido… preparaban todo para la cena de esta noche

Bryan: sigues pensando en tu fracaso de reunión con el Sr. Kinomoto

Syaoran: es que no se porque me niega, algo sucede…

Bryan: dime la verdad Syaoran, a que has venido a América y sobre todo a mi bella Nueva York, porque no eres así para venir de un día para el otro… que te impulso a venir vamos cuéntame…

Syaoran: no lo entenderías…

Bryan: tal vez no, pero trataría…

Syaoran: es una chica….

Bryan: lo sabia… y esa chica es Kinomoto.. Sakura verdad…

Syaoran: si.. veras ella se fue y quiero saber el porque…

Bryan: no creo que sea esa la razón mi querido amigo, si tu quisieras saber el porque no te tomarías tanto tiempo como lo haces…

Syaoran: dime loco entonces…

Bryan: mas bien diría enamorado… wow.. el gran Syaoran Li flechado… aunque no te puedo negar que es hermosa…

Syaoran: y de donde la conoces..

Me enfureció oír ese comentario, acaso Sakura lo conocía, fue una de las conquistas de Bryan….

Bryan: te lo contare alguna vez.. apurémonos, es tarde para la fiesta…

Esta platica la continuaremos y no me importaba que hubiese mucha gente en la mansión, lo busque por toda la casa, pero gente llamándome joven Li es un honor tenerlos aquí, no podía menospreciarlos y menos porque eran amigos e inversionistas en la compañía, pero ese Bryan me las pagaría…. Hasta que algo noto mi vista el Sr. Kinomoto…. Me aventure y..

Syaoran: Buenas noches Sr. Kinomoto

Fujitaka: joven Li, que sorpresa verlo aquí… (sonríe)

Syaoran: para mi también es una sorpresa…

Fujitaka: bueno me tengo que retirar…

Syaoran: aguarde necesito hablar con usted antes…

Fujitaka: si es muy importante, podría darle una cita…

Syaoran: la tengo en 4 semanas pero no será posible que asista…

Fujitaka: lo siento mucho, pero como soy el único encargado en la cede en América, no me es posible antes…

Syaoran: lo entiendo Sr… solo quisiera que me regalara 5 minutos

Fujitaka: bien.. en que le puedo ayudar…

Syaoran: quisiera preguntar por su hija…

Fujitaka: Sakura?

Syaoran: si Sr..

Fujitaka: esto es algo extraño…. Y que desea saber…

Syaoran: quisiera hablar con ella, he hablado con la Sra. Kinomoto en Japón con anterioridad pero ella solo me dijo que se encontraba aquí en Nueva York… pero no la he podido contactar

Fujitaka: ya veo…

Syaoran: Sr.. necesito verla.

Fujitaka: disculpe joven Li, ella… ella…

Syaoran: solo necesito verla…

Fujitaka: perdón pero ella….

**FUJITAKA KINOMOTO**

Mi bella familia se componía de mi maravillosa esposa Nadeshiko y mi princesa Sakura, los tres inseparables hasta hace apenas unos años que el Sr. Amiyama me encomendó la cede de América que radicaba en Nueva York al principio estuve en desacuerdo y apunto de renunciar, pero no podía defraudar a mi familia, se que lo hacia con el único propósito de ponerme a prueba.. Nadeshiko y yo vivimos juntos un tiempo pero Sakura no podía traerla conmigo y menos a Nueva York una ciudad muy peligrosa no quería y segundo no quería que perdiera las costumbres maravillosas de nuestro país, así que le dije a Nadeshiko que se fuera a su lado, me dolía en el fondo, pero me dolía ver mas a mi Nadeshiko sufriendo sin nuestra hija… hace años que están allá y ella vienen cada que pueden ya que Sakura asiste aun a la escuela privada y Nad trabaja en la compañía… es una situación difícil pero debe serlo así en la vida….

Susan: disculpe Sr. Kinomoto tiene una llamada urgente del Sr. Amiyama de Japón..

Fujitaka: comunícamelo…

Es raro que llame aquí…

Fujitaka: dígame Sr. Amiyama en que lo puedo ayudar.

Kaoru: solo para saber como estas…

Fujitaka: muy bien al igual que la compañía…

Kaoru: me da mucho gusto aquí en Japón también lo están, acabo de ver a tu esposa y me dijo que Sakura esta contigo en este momento que lastima que no venga a la fiesta este fin de semana

Fujitaka: Sakura…. Bueno..

Kaoru: si te es posible quiero que asista necesito hablar con mis herederos..

Fujitaka: esta bien, la localizare..

Kaoru: gracias… nos vemos..

Mi hija… mi.. Sakura en Nueva York, marque innumerables veces a la mansión pero nada, Salí a la reunión y aun asi seguía preocupado encomendé a Susan en la misión de buscar a mi hija, desde cuando estaba aquí, porque no me aviso, porque.. estaba furioso…. Hasta que por fin encontré a Nad…

Nadeshiko: hola querido como estas…

Fujitaka: muy bien… solo quería hablar con Sakura en este momento, debe estar en casa ya no..

Nadeshiko: no querido, ella.. ella… se encuentra en la escuela, es su ultimo año y debe tener muchas tareas, casi no la veo…

Estaba muy nerviosa y sobre todo mintiéndome…

Fujitaka: es raro en ella y sobre todo que he llamado a la escuela informándome que ella no asiste desde hace 2 semanas debido a un traslado a Nueva York

Nadeshiko: debe ser un error hablare ahora mismo con el director de esto

Fujitaka: y no solo eso… investigue en la embajada y no ha salido del país… que sucede Nad.. acaso sucedió algo que debería enterarme

Nadeshiko: querido estas sentado…

Fujitaka: lo estoy ahora dime…

Nadeshiko: nuestra hija.. sabes que es muy muy orgullosa…

Fujitaka: lo se…

Nadeshiko: ella esta en la escuela, solo que en el área de caballeros debido a un chico Syaoran Li, quiere demostrarle que una mujer es igual a un hombre… no estuve de acuerdo en un inicio pero ella me convenció y creí que no lo sabrías… perdón por ocultártelo

Fujitaka: debiste decírmelo, pero no te niego que nuestra pequeña siempre consigue lo que se propone… al menos esta bien... solo dime que sucede Nad a partir de ahora

Nadeshiko: claro…

Susan: Sr. Kinomoto, perdón por la interrupción pero debe firmar el horario de mañana…

Fujitaka: déjalo aquí…

Susan: permiso..

Nadeshiko: podemos hablar después si deseas…

Fujitaka: descuida… como dices que se llamaba el joven

Nadeshiko: Syaoran Li… es hijo de Hien Li..

Fujitaka: creo que algo esta mal en su plan Nad…. Tengo una cita con el Sr. Li, Syaoran después de comida…

Nadeshiko: demonios.. nos descubrirá

Fujitaka: descuida no lo recibiré… pero preparare un plan, no le menciones nada a Sakura no queremos que se preocupe, me encargare y te marcare después… te amo…

Nadeshiko: yo también te amo…

Colgué y ahí me tienen cubriendo lo que hace mi hija, pensé por un buen rato e idee un plan, no recibiría al joven, era muy arriesgado así que me escondí y le dije a mi secretaria que le dijera que no había citas, etc… han pasado varios días y sabía que estaría en la velada de empresarios y ahí me atrapo

Syaoran: Buenas noches Sr. Kinomoto

Fujitaka: joven Li, que sorpresa verlo aquí… (sonreí)

Syaoran: para mi también es una sorpresa…

Fujitaka: bueno me tengo que retirar…

Era huir ahora o nunca…..

Syaoran: aguarde necesito hablar con usted antes…

Fujitaka: si es muy importante, podría darle una cita…

Syaoran: la tengo en 4 semanas pero no será posible que asista…

Fujitaka: lo siento mucho, pero como soy el único encargado en la cede en América, no me es posible antes…

Syaoran: lo entiendo Sr… solo quisiera que me regalara 5 minutos

Fujitaka: bien.. en que le puedo ayudar…

Syaoran: quisiera preguntar por su hija…

Fujitaka: Sakura?

Syaoran: si Sr..

Fujitaka: esto es algo extraño…. Y que desea saber…

Syaoran: quisiera hablar con ella, he hablado con la Sra. Kinomoto en Japón con anterioridad pero ella solo me dijo que se encontraba aquí en Nueva York… pero no la he podido contactar

Fujitaka: ya veo…

Syaoran: Sr.. necesito verla.

Fujitaka: disculpe joven Li, ella… ella…

No sabía que decir hasta que….

Charles: Sr. Kinomoto su hija a regresado al pent-house se sentía indispuesta

Fujitaka: oh ya veo, vera Joven Li mi hija se esta retirando a casa, lo siento…

Syaoran: entonces esta aquí en Nueva York…

Fujitaka: si me disculpa…..

Vi como corría hacia el estacionamiento, espero que no pase a peores después de aquí…

Fujitaka: esta marchando bien el plan

Charles: muy bien Sr…

Fujitaka: espero que sea rápida..

**Continuara…..**

Pronto terminara este fic… awww, no se lo pierdan… que paso en la fiesta aun no se revela….uuuuu… que plan ideo el Sr. Kinomoto….awwwwww…. que hará Sakura

**Marianux: **gracias por leer… y que bueno que te gusto mi historia…. Y aun no revelo nada porque no quiero que termine pero terminara dentro de poco….

**Yeyuperez: **lo ce me encanta verlo confundido a Syaoran… se ve tierno y ya falta poco para que se entere…. Y muchas gracias por leer…

**Jaly-san 026: **se que aun no aclaro lo de los pantalones… pero aun no ce ven Sakura y Syaoran tal vez el prox capitulo se revele no quiero decir nada porque siempre cambio al ultimo momento… gracias por leer

**Sakura LOve: **gracias por leer mis fics y espero te halla gustado el capitulo como yo de escribirlo, te cuidas y de nuevo gracias por leer…

**Natsuko akino: **gracias por leer y espero te guste la continuación

**Dan19arg: **creeme mi madre también dice que soy muy imaginativa…y gracias por leer y sobre todo que te halla gustado tanto como yo para escribirla…espero te guste este capitulo..

**Agueda di santo : **gracias por leer y me da gusto que te guste.. y espero te guste este capitulo…

**Inutsuki chan: **me da gusto que te halla gustado… y perdón por la equivocación… como estoy vuelta loca con todos los fics que actualizo después tengo que releerlos y ya no se donde me quede -.- y espero que te guste este capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**CLOW**

Llegue al colegio y sabía que Sakura era terca pero no tanto, eso de que Li estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ahora compartiendo cuartos.. si compartiendo porque he hecho muy bien mi tarea…

Tenshi: han oído de Van Hass, dicen que ese chico tiene furia al jugar, que es descendiente de Hitler y no tiene piedad con ninguno

Josh: en serio, pero nosotros podremos vencerlo.. Verdad capitán…

Clow: eh…

Tamaki: ni el capitán está muy seguro de vencerlo…

Clow: no es un solo jugador recuerden que es el equipo…

Tenshi: tiene razón, Hiragizawa, Amiyama, Tsukishiro y sobre todo Li son muy buenos…

Josh: y ahora Van Has…. Debemos entrenar más….

Oír los comentarios de mis compañeros, Ian Van Hass dar miedo, al contrario daba mucha ternura, con tan solo… Clow enfócate, Ian es un chico y debes grabártelo….continuamos con la práctica y fui directo al dormitorio mi compañero Tenshi Azira estaba ahí…

Tenshi: perdón capitán por lo de hoy, pero he oído muchos rumores

Clow: no hay cuidado y a decir verdad ya conocí a ese Van Hass

Tenshi: vaya y es demasiado rudo…

Clow: no tenemos que preocuparnos por él, pero es bueno…

Tenshi: vaya quisiera derrotarlo la próxima semana…. Sé que Li no está en le país…

Clow: como dices…

Tenshi: si capitán, mi hermana Megumi me ha contado

Clow: oh si la recuerdo…

Tenshi: si ella me ha contado que Van Hass es el arma secreta para ganar..

Clow: vaya entonces estaremos preparados…

Tenshi: y también me conto acerca de Kinomoto y lo siento mucho…

Clow: que te dijo…

Tenshi: que huyo de Japón.. Debido a que fue expulsada del equipo estaba muy deprimida y ahora está en América,

Clow: estas muy bien informado…

O los rumores de Meiling funcionan…

Tenshi: sabe que podemos darle nuestro apoyo capitán…

Clow: gracias…

Me acosté y me preguntaba porque Li habría salido del país, y con esa rapidez… que habría pasado si apenas asimilaba todo esto…. Me propuse llamarle a Sakura e invitarla a salir… despejarla y despejarme claro… quería dejarle en claro muchas cosas… pero apenas la semana comenzaba debería acorralarla hasta el fin de semana así no me daría una excusa o Touya encontraría una manera de impedir mi encuentro…

**SYAORAN**

EL Sr. Kinomoto estaba muy nervioso esa noche, acaso sucedía algo mal con Sakura….. y de pronto un Sr se acercó…

Charles: Sr. Kinomoto su hija ha regresado al pent-house se sentía indispuesta

Fujitaka: oh ya veo, vera Joven Li mi hija se está retirando a casa, lo siento…

Syaoran: entonces está aquí en Nueva York…

Tenía que oírlo aunque suena tan estúpido de su boca…

Fujitaka: si me disculpa…..

Corrí con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento y vi una mujer de cabello castaño suelto y no dude que era Sakura iba con rapidez… como si algo malo sucediera o se estuviese escondiendo de mi… grite con todos mis pulmones pero no paro de correr… era un corredor demasiado largo… corrí como si dependiera mi vida y vaya que dependía mucho…. La tome del brazo pero no se volteo….

Syaoran: aguarda Kinomoto… Sakura necesito hablar contigo…

Se soltó de mi agarre y….

Sakura: NO….

Corrió y solo me quede estático y ya cuando recapacite volví a correr pero ella se había marchado en una camioneta negra y se fue con rapidez… dejando el plomo en mis pulmones.. Tosí…

Bryan: la alcanzaste…

Lo tome de la camisa y lo lleve a la pared y ahí lo grite…

Syaoran: dime que sucede, desde que llegue has estado muy sospechoso así que me dices lo que me ocultas… y ya…

Bryan: nunca eres paciente mi querido amigo.. Pero tu gana te diré la verdad… Sakura Kinomoto asiste a nuestra escuela apenas esta semana….

Syaoran: de que hablas ella debe llevar más días aquí…

Bryan: te digo lo que se…

Syaoran: y porque no me lo mencionaste… pude haberme ahorrado esta escenita…

Bryan: te vez tan bien enamorado, que decidí ver hasta qué punto aguantabas…

Solté su camisa…

Syaoran: bien mañana iré a tu escuela…

Bryan: sabes que no puedes entrar a menos que seas un estudiante…

Syaoran: me pondré un uniforme y la buscare…

Bryan: como quieras…

Volví a ver hacia la salida en donde se había marchado... qué diablos le sucedía, toda la fiesta oyó mis gritos pero solo ella me ignoro, me enfurecía, pero mañana sabría la verdad, no te saldrás con la tuya Kinomoto… volví a la mansión de Bryan y

Bryan: Houston tenemos un problema al parecer estas vetado…

Syaoran: a que te refieres…

Bryan: la seguridad de la escuela tiene tu foto y perfil para que se te niegue la entrada a la escuela, pero qué diablos le hiciste a Kinomoto… la violaste…

Syaoran: cállate…

Bryan: bueno solo estas advertido

Syaoran: y como tienes acceso a todo esto…

Bryan: un hobbie, mucho tiempo libre, lo usual..

Syaoran: claro…

Bryan: y que haremos…

Syaoran: lo solucionare mañana….

Esa noche no pude dormir, esto era de lo más raro… algo debió pasar para que haya sucedido esto, sé que le jugué unas cuantas bromas pero no es para tanto o si…. Esa noche soñé con Sakura estábamos en un lugar del patio y ….

Sakura: lo siento mucho Syaoran debí decírtelo desde hace mucho, pero yo…

Syaoran: no tiene excusa lo que hiciste me engañaste todo este tiempo…

Sakura: yo.. (Llorando) yo…

Syaoran: no me vuelvas a hablar nunca más….

Desperté de ese terrible sueño, diría pesadilla, acaso nunca estaría bien con ella…. Salió el sol muy temprano y mi plan consistía en un disfraz… lo ce pero tenía que verme diferente… me puse unos lentes de contacto color azules una peluca de cabellera negra y unos lentes muy anchos

Bryan: pero quién diablos eres tu…

Syaoran: cállate…

Bryan: vamos 007 todo saldrá bien….

Syaoran: espero no falles en el plan

Bryan: vamos claro que nunca fallo… bueno unas veces, pero había chicas por eso falle

Syaoran: enfócate…

Subimos en su auto y pronto estaba en la escuela privada de Bryan, era muy parecida a la nuestra, unos guardias nos pidieron nuestra identificación y con facilidad entramos… ya que además de buen espía Bryan era un gran falsificador de documentos….

Bryan: lo fácil ya lo pasamos.. Ahora a localizar a Kinomoto, por lo regular siempre esta con las porristas…

Syaoran: porristas?

Bryan: es la mejor nos llevara al campeonato…

Bajamos del automóvil y no me sorprendía de Sakura, sabía que fue expulsada en Japón debido a mi estupidez, pero tal vez aquí le funciono mejor, pero si por eso se cambió, y no volviera, pero qué diablos estoy pensando… solo vengo por una respuesta no por ella, una respuesta grábatelo Syaoran…. Pronto nos encontrábamos con auriculares para ver en donde se encontraba y

Bryan: veamos…. Ahí está Li…

Syaoran: donde no la veo

Bryan: esta junto al comedor y que bien se ve…

Syaoran: te matare después…

Bryan: ya celoso…

Vi su espalda y era ella, su cabello se movía al compás del viento, parecía un arte cada movimiento hasta que toque su hombro…

Syaoran: disculpa Kinomoto….

Volteo y se puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y vi lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado….

**ERIOL**

Mi mejor amigo perdido… el FBI, CIA, todos lo buscaban y ningún indicio… vaya… esto estaba de lo más raro… y encima de todo tenia a Tomoyo Daidouji insistiéndome en localizarlo, ya que no convenía tenerlo alejado una porque Sakura se retractaría que en mi caso sería un alivio, pero a ellas no les convenía ya que Sakura no se daría cuenta de que lo ama y verán ese era el asunto…Su gran ayuda de disque amistad solo era para un vil propósito que Sakura admitiera que estaba locamente enamorada del bastardo de Syaoran…. El segundo motivo es que si no lo localizábamos podría descubrirla antes y se nos venía todo el paquete ya que Syaoran no es un tipo comprensivo… no… la mataría y eso no nos convenía… lo estaba localizando cuando…

Yamazaki: lo encontré… pero no te agradara en donde esta…

Eriol: dímelo, total estamos fregados de todas formas…

Yamazaki: New, York

Eriol: ese bastardo…. Tengo que ir inmediatamente allá

Yamazaki: lleva casi una semana allá… tal vez ya descubrió todo..

Eriol: lo dudo… así que lo intentare impedir todo esto…

Yamazaki: te acompaño

Eriol: vayamos, así no me matara solo….

Partimos en el jet Hiragizawa 1 y aterrizamos nos quedamos en un hotel lujoso enfrente del central park, ahí me tenían como imbécil localizando a ese Bryan.. y como siempre apagado… era el único que ayudaría a Syaoran era casi fin de semana así que cuidadosamente asistimos a la reunión de multimillonarios disfrazados y viendo como hacia el ridículo con su padre…. Después lo perdimos de vista gracias a que Yamazaki le gustaban las americanas.. Diablos… sabía que me retrasaría, perdimos a Bryan y Syaoran y tenía que localizarlo de alguna forma y ahí me tenían en la mejor suite del hotel con el bastardo de Yamazaki enamorado….

Yamazaki: te digo que fue amor…

Eriol: basta, tenemos que encontrar a Syaoran…

Yamazaki: solo localicemos el celular de Bryan por gps y listo

Eriol: nada mal…

Yamazaki: gracias aplicaciones….

Busque el número y decía la pantalla localizar.. Localizar… hasta que….

Yamazaki: en donde esta…

Eriol: en la escuela, es muy raro que acompañe a Bryan

Yamazaki: creo que más raro es que asista Bryan al colegio

Eriol: déjate de tus estupideces y vayamos… tenemos que regresarlo a Japón y con rapidez…

Yamazaki: tengo todo lo necesario, gas pimienta, morfina…

Eriol: que sea legal por favor Yamazaki, no quiero que toda la familia Li me persiga toda mi vida..

Yamazaki: como prefiera jefe…

Condujimos hasta la escuela y vimos el primer obstáculo…

Guardia: lo siento Sres. Pero ustedes no asisten a esta escuela…

Yamazaki: es que no entiende somos nuevos y…

Guardia: ya se me todas excusas por favor retírense antes de que llamemos a la policía…

Nos retiramos y tuvimos que idear un plan B… saltar por atrás… era una barda demasiado alta casi dos metros y ahí estaba arriba de Yamazaki…

Yamazaki: pero que comes…

Eriol: cállate, lo buscare y tu esperas y si ves un movimiento anormal me avisas…

Yamazaki: está bien jefe…

Eriol: y deja de llamarme jefe…

Yamazaki: está bien… boss..

Eriol: no estoy para tus estupideces….

Salte y pronto localizaba a Syaoran esta aplicación era del todo efectiva, gracias tecnología… al primero en localizar fue a Bryan….

Eriol: donde esta…

Bryan: pero que haces aquí….

Eriol: sabes que hago aquí… ahora dime donde esta…..

Bryan: esta con Kinomoto…

Eriol: que… dime la verdad….

Bryan: lo juro está en el comedor hablando con ella…

Eso era imposible, pronto corrí al comedor y ahí vi a Syaoran con un disfraz de lo más tonto y hablando con….

**SAKURA**

Li llevaba aproximadamente 1 semana ausente, así que me di la libertad en mi dormitorio, el uso de pijamas femeninas y sexys tiradas por todo el cuarto, una alegría, pero otra parte de mi estaba confusa y un tanto preocupada que pasaría con Li… ya que Meiling su prima no estaba enterada ni Eriol su mejor amigo, eso me dejaba un poco triste y preocupada y más porque no tendría nada de correcto seguir siendo Ian… estaba progresando en la escuela con ayuda de Eriol y Touya y en los entrenamientos por Yamazaki y Yue… debido a la ausencia de Li decidimos suspender los partidos por los chicos y el más afectado era el entrenador… y más tiempo para entrenar…. Volviendo… Aunque no lo reconozca estos días que he pasado con Yue son algo raros, ya que él ha empezado a tratarme mejor y descubrí que su faceta de yo odio a todas las mujeres es debido a una.. Si Meiling Li la indomable como él le dice… estoy en mi recamara un viernes empacando cuando de pronto una llamada me desconcertó…. Clow… deje que dejara el mensaje no quería hablar con nadie la escuela y las prácticas me tenían muerta…. Y de pronto sucedió lo que me temía….

Clow: hola Sakura… digo Ian… lo siento esto es muy raro para mi aun, quisiera invitarte mañana a salir espero puedas asistir si es así pasare por ti a las 10 am, espero poder verte, nos vemos…

Ir o no ir con Clow… somos amigos, pero lo que me dijeron hace unos días los chicos que debía cuidarme de él, sería que era un engaño o… basta Sakura, él nunca ha sido así, y el es tan tierno y dulce…. Y marque….

Sakura: Clow, hola… estaba en la ducha y no alcance a contestar y por su puesto me encantaría ir, solo que…. Te veré allá a las 10 am…

Colgué con rapidez no deje que hablara, ya que querría una explicación y no estaba de ánimos de dársela…. Así que mejor lo hice así, empaque y estaba a punto de salir cuando….

Yue: aquí estas… te he estado buscando por todas partes, vamos….

Ian: aguarda a donde iremos…

Yue: lo olvidaste?

Ian: no te entiendo…

Yue: vamos.. vamos te explicare en el camino…

Fui llevada con rapidez al auto de Yue, solo estábamos los dos solos… esto no sonaba nada bueno….

Ian: me dirás a donde iremos….

Yue: ni que te estuviera secuestrando… a parte no eres mi tipo (guiño el ojo)

Ian: entonces a donde vamos….

Yue: la fiesta de Megumi recuérdalo … piscina… chicas… bikinis.. Cerveza…

Ian: aguarda que….. tu nunca…

Yue: entonces lo olvide, pero hombre no me dirás que no… estarán las mejores mujeres ahí…

Ian: pero yo…. Tengo un compromiso con Touya

Yue: no me dejaras solo en esto, vamos, eres mi amigo recuerdas….

Ian: yo…

Yue: vayamos, o si no nunca más volveré a ayudarte en soccer…

Y los chantajes empezaron, Yue me estaba ayudando mucho y yo se lo debía….

Ian: de acuerdo pero solo un rato…

Yue: eso es genial, abróchate el cinturón…..

Y ahí estamos recorriendo la gran ciudad en el auto convertible de Yue… color azul, extravagante y muy caro…. Después de rato bajamos a una gran mansión a las afuera de la ciudad y como lo veía, gente de muchos lados…. Gente que no conocía, eso es decir universitarios… era otro mundo, el baile, el alcohol hasta las chicas eran más voluptuosas parecían modelos de revista….

Yue: te dije que las mujeres estarían muy buenas….

Ian: Yue no te expreses así…

Yue: cambia tu actitud y diviértete….

De pronto Yue se quitó su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo muy marcado y unos abdominales perfectos que… diablos que piensas Sakura…. No pude evitar sonrojarme y ahí estaba arrojándose a la piscina y rodeándose de muchas mujeres, y ahí me tenían a mi recogiendo su ropa y guardándola en el convertible, después de rato me aburrí y decidí explorar la mesa de los bocadillos… como típico glotona que soy….

Ian: pero que aburrida fiesta….

Megumi: acaso es tan aburrida….

Ian: perdón Megumi yo…

Megumi: descuida… te conozco de algún lado….

De los desfiles de la escuela de toda mi vida, Megumi Azira hija de una famosa empresaria en diseños de autos, viuda, Maru Azira, su madre es procedente de Francia y muy hermosa enviudo al poco tiempo de casarse con su padre y asumió el cargo siendo una mujer con pocos conocimientos economistas, levanto la empresa de la bancarrota volviéndola multimillonaria… Megumi asistía al mismo colegio que yo solo que no compartíamos ninguna clase a excepción del equipo del cual fui expulsada anteriormente… porristas,

Ian: no, solo que eres muy famosa…

Megumi: muy famosa y en qué sentido si me permites preguntártelo…

Ian: Van Hass, Ian…

Megumi: mucho gusto Ian… y dime de donde proviene mi fama….

Ian: veras yo….

Yue: ahí estas Ian te he estado buscando te quiero presentar a unas amigas…

Megumi: Yue, debí suponerlo, eres amigo de Ian cierto…

Yue: cierto… y vaya Megumi te ves espectacular esta noche…

Megumi: muchas gracias, lo mismo digo…

Yue: y que fiesta una de las mejores que he visto

Megumi: al parecer solo tú lo consideras…

Yue: porque…

Megumi: Ian considera esta celebración un tanto aburrida….

Yue: es cierto Ian…

Ian: veras yo….

Yue: Megumi claro que esta aburrido… no ha bebido ni conocido lo que yo ya hice, permíteme orientarlo…

Fui arrastrado hacia las bebidas y las chicas y ahí estaba un poco tímido e inhibido, sabía mucho de los temas de chicas…. Pero una mirada detrás de mí me llamo la atención y era nada más y nada menos que Megumi… ella no se estaba tragando el cuento de Ian, lo presentía, me deje llevar por la bebida…

Cloe: porque no te metes a la piscina Ian, quiero verte…

Hanna: vamos Ian...Tengo mucho calor…

Anna: anda… vayamos…

Ian: yo….

Megumi: vayamos, acaso no tienes calor…

Ian: no traigo ropa para cambiarme lo siento chicas…

Megumi: podemos hacer una excepción contigo, dejarte nadar… desnudo… que dices…

Un sonrojo muy notorio invadió mi cara y de pronto temblaba y…

Yue: tenemos que retirarnos, en otra ocasión quizás…

Megumi: pero porque… no nos dejas a Ian, eres tú el ocupado, vamos Ian( jalándome el brazo) la pasaras muy.. Bien…

Ian: Yue tiene razón, tenemos que retirarnos, será para otra ocasión…

Cloe: qué tal si antes nos regalas un beso…

Otro sonrojo en mi cuerpo, debido a que no era mi primer beso ya que el único que me había besado era Li… y lo recordaba todo… las imágenes de la fiesta y … diablos la habitación…

Yue: te sientes bien….

Ian: yo…

Hanna: un pequeño besito… vamos….

De pronto vi como Yue besaba a las chicas una a una, a Cloe en la mejilla derecha, a Hanna en la mejilla izquierda, Anna en la frente y a Megumi un beso sutil en los labios…

Yue: ya tienen sus besos y si nos permiten…

Las chicas se quedaron tocándose en el área que fueron besadas, pero Megumi me veía con ojos de furia y eso no era nada bueno, porque si algo sabia es que Megumi lo que no le agrada lo destruye y eso era en ese momento Yo…..

Yue: perdón por traerte, pero esas chicas estaban locas por ti, que les hiciste…

Ian: te juro que nada….

Yue: si tú lo dices….

Pronto el camino de regreso… no pude evitarlo ver las imágenes de Li y yo en su cuarto tocándonos, unas ligeras lagrimas salieron de mi cara….

Yue: que sucede… algo pasó…

Ian: nada…

Yue: estas empañando mi ventana y eso significa que o te estas masturbando.. Que si lo estás haciendo te matare….. O estas llorando…

Ian: yo... Yo no lloro y no hago esas cosas…

Yue: vamos estoy jugando, te vez mejor así sonriendo…

Ian: yo…

Yue: si no lo quieres decir no hay problema, pero sabes que puedo ayudarte en todo…

Ian: gra.. Gracias…

De pronto volví al panorama fuera de la ventanilla, y mis ojos estaban demasiado pesados y dormí… esta vez soñé con Li le pedía una explicación y un leve ring me despertó… eran las 10 am y miles de llamadas perdidas de Clow… me mataría…. Me vestí y vi que Yue no estaba y corrí a mi casa y tome uno de los autos un deportivo de mi padre, de colección.. me mataría pero después se lo explicaría… llegue exactamente a las 12….

Ian: como lo siento yo…

Clow: debí suponerlo, ya nos perdimos el espectáculo de la mañana….

Ian: yo…

Clow: descuida, te perdonare si invitas hoy la comida Ian…

Ian: está bien (sonreí)

Fimos a un restaurant muy elegante…

Ian: quieres comer aquí, con un chico como yo…

Clow: seguro es mi restaurant favorito… y después del todo no es del todo cierto… que tú seas… un chico…

Ian: está bien, pero si nos miran raro es bajo tu responsabilidad….

Comimos muy elegantemente y llamábamos un tanto la atención, alcance a escuchar unos tantos susurros de unas chicas… que lastima, unos chicos tan guapos…

Clow: deja de incomodarte…

Ian: lo siento es que yo…

Clow: descuida, ya se les pasara y dime porque tardaste…

Ian: ayer fui a una fiesta

Clow: vaya…

Ian: si, lo siento…

Clow: basta de disculparte y comamos nos queda mucho rato para ir al parque de diversiones…

Ian: está bien…

Le platique a Clow unas cosas desde la escuela, los entrenamientos….

Clow: y Li?

Ian: es raro que me preguntes por él y más porque están peleados…

Clow: eso es cierto….

Ian: porque han peleado…

Clow: creo que es debido a que estamos enamorados de la misma chica….

Ian: Sya… digo Li está enamorado…

Clow: oh sí.. y es la más hermosa del colegio…

Ian: y la conozco…

Clow: mucho, creo que pasarían por hermanas…

Ian: en serio… como se llama

Clow: sería una indiscreción eso mi querido Ian, porque no lo dejamos para otro día…

Ian: claro y discúlpame..

Clow: no tienes porque…

No sé por qué mi corazón latía con lentitud y me faltaba el aliento… el que Li este enamorado me afectaba un poco… pero porque.. Que era este nuevo sentimiento…

Clow: bueno vayamos a disfrutar el parque…

Solo pude asentir, pero el dolor seguía y sobre todo en mi cabeza….

**Continuara…**

Que emoción sentí toda la adrenalina…. Sorry por actualizar hasta ahora pero en realidad hago lo posible por terminarla espero entiendan y espero también que les haya emocionado el capítulo… casi llega a su fin y les hago la invitación a leer mis demás fics espero les guste y díganme cual quieren que actualice después de este VENGANZA X AMOR… SAK KINO…. MI ERROR…. O JUEGOS QUE ENAMORAN… MI VIDA CAMBIO… ustedes deciden… nos vemos hasta la próxima….

**yeyuperez: **en el próximo capítulo se revelara el plan aunque creo que ya te lo imaginaras, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y mil gracias por leer…

**andrearuiz58: **muchas gracias y creo que ya has de imaginar que seguirá… mil gracias apenas soy una principiante en la escritura y espero te haya gustado la historia y mil gracias por leer….

**Maria Brown li: **muchas gracias y gracias a sus reviews consigo continuar la historia, espero te haya gustado y mil gracias por leer…

**Maribel: **gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado la continuación….. saludos…


	6. Chapter 6

**ERIOL**

Vi a Syaoran con su disfraz todo tonto hablando con una castaña cabello largo y unas ondas irresistibles cualquiera pensaría que era Sakura, pero no podía ser ella o si… era demasiado el parecido así que me acerque lo más conveniente hacia el comedor y de pronto Syaoran la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro al carro de Bryan…

Bryan: creo que Syaoran sí que es rápido…

Eriol: a que te refieres….

Bryan: viste como tomo a Kinomoto y se la llevo… o acaso lo alucine….

Eriol: ella es Kinomoto….

Bryan: claro… Sakura, asiste desde esta semana, es algo extraño que acepten alumnos así tan rápido, pero al parecer tenía problemas en Japón

Eriol: eso es imposible…

Bryan: que es imposible….

Eriol: debes explicarme como es ella… que aspecto tiene…

Bryan: bromeas verdad…. Que no es tu amiga?

Eriol: (agarrando el cuello de su camisa) habla o no dudare en golpearte…

Bryan: está bien… está bien (soltándolo)… cabello castaño, largo, cuerpo envidiable… la mejor porrista que hemos tenido en todo el tiempo… sus ojos verdes…

Eriol: aguarda ojos verdes?

Bryan: claro… enormes…

Como hizo Sakura para llegar antes que yo y lo mejor saber en dónde estaba Syaoran , ella no era tan buena actriz para estar mintiéndome tan bien… algo raro sucedía….

Eriol: tengo que encontrarla a ella y a Syaoran…

Bryan: será imposible, al parecer no lleva el celular… solo mi auto…

Eriol: demonios…

Marque a Yamazaki….

Yamazaki: qué onda jefe…

Eriol: necesito que vengas por mí en el auto, estoy en la entrada principal….

Bryan: aguarda iré contigo…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y….

Guardia: creí haberte dicho que no eras bienvenido aquí….

Eriol: espere yo…

Yamazaki se trepo encima del guardia y….

Yamazaki: corre yo lo distraeré….

Eriol: gracias.. Te debo una…

Subí al auto manejando y…

Bryan: bien Eriol ya hable lo suficiente… ahora te toca a ti decirme que sucede aquí…

Eriol: Syaoran está enamorado de Sakura

Bryan: dime algo que no ce…

Eriol: y la Sakura que asiste aquí dudo que sea en realidad Sakura…

Bryan: que… pero que estupideces dices….

Eriol: no tiene sentido, lo ce, pero esa es la verdad…

Bryan: demonios… estás loco…

Eriol: es la única respuesta que hayo a todo lo que paso….

Bryan: y ahora que haremos, porque no tiene sentido a donde vamos…

Eriol: si no me equivoco Syaoran fue a las industrias Amiyama… tengo que ir allá…

Bryan: vas en dirección equivocada, voltea la derecha….

De pronto solo recibía indicaciones de Bryan….

Bryan: hemos llegado y… mi carro está estacionado ahí… no te equivocaste del todo..

Eriol: date prisa, tenemos que impedir

Bryan: impedir que…

Eriol: no lo ce, pero nada bueno saldrá de esto…

Corrimos hasta el elevador fácilmente unos 100 metros y presionamos una y otra vez el botón de subir hasta que se abrió y fuimos hacia el último piso….

Bryan: que crees que pase

Eriol: nada bueno…

Se abrió la puerta del elevador y….

**YUE**

Desde la fiesta sabía que algo marchaba mal y eso era Ian Van Has…. Me tenía vuelto loco y cuando hablo de locura…. No exagero…. Lo defendí de todas esas chicas guapas pero algo dentro de mi surgió como si debiera defenderlo de todo, ese instinto no lo conocía, lo conozco ya que mi hermano Yukito lo hace, pero yo como soy más difícil nunca lo he hecho…. Me siento muy raro y más aún porque verlo llorar en el auto porque lo hacía…. Me ponía muy vulnerable, eso no me gustaba… lo invite a pasar la noche en la mansión Tsukishiro entre con el sobre mi espalda, pero algo raro noche al cargarlo… pero debía ser el efecto del alcohol…. Eso pienso…

Yukito: pero que le paso a Ian….

Yue: se excedió algo con la bebida… fuimos a lo de Megumi

Yukito: pero como permitiste que pasara esto….

Yue: tranquilo estará bien…

Yukito: esto no está bien… le avisare a Touya….

Yue: no exageres….

Yukito: llévalo a una habitación…

No ce porque mi instinto entro a mi habitación y lo deposite en la cama…. Se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, un niño muy afeminado si me permiten decirlo…. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y las cerré esta noche llovía y estaba muy frio… había olvidado que entre en la piscina…. De pronto me encontraba bañándome y tomándome el tiempo necesario… como ayudaría a Ian él era un buen amigo y sobre todo estos días me he llevado muy bien con el…. Salí y estaba con mi bóxer y decidí cambiarlo… desabotone uno a uno los botones cuando…..

**SYAORAN**

Caminar hacia ella…. Fue la sensación más grata de mi vida, sentí que los segundos se pasaban como horas, y mi corazón latía como si nunca fuera a latir nunca más…. Esa sensación asfixiante, ese amor, y hablo de amor porque se que la amo en este momento y lo hare siempre…. Tenía que ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban con esas pestañas que se movían como si fuera todo perfección…

Syaoran: disculpa Kinomoto….

Volteo y se puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y vi lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado… la sensación de hace unos segundos atrás se rompió en miles de pedazos junto con mi corazón….

Sakura: si…

Esa voz, me asfixiaba la tome de la muñeca y la arrastre al carro de Bryan…

Syaoran: súbete…

La fulmine con l mirada y me subí con rapidez….

Sakura: pero que te sucede….

Syaoran: que me sucede… tienes mucho que explicar y habla ya…

Sakura: pero a que te refieres yo…

Syaoran: solo dime una cosa… porque…

Sakura: porque.. Qué.. No te entiendo…

Syaoran: eso lo averiguare ahora….

Conduje con rapidez y estaba frente a las oficinas Amiyama….

Sakura: pero que hago aquí.. tú no puedes, llamare a la policía, esto es un secuestro yo…

Syaoran: en tu lugar no llamaría a nadie, tendrías más cosas que explicas… así que bájate….

Se bajó como se lo ordene…

Sakura: que piensas hacer…

Syaoran: aclarar unas cosas…

Subimos en el elevador y vi cómo se estremecía… sudando y con mucho temor es que acaso temía lo que el Sr. Kinomoto haría… se abrió la puerta y….

Syaoran: ahora vayamos a ver a tu padre, Sakura…

Sakura: como…

Syaoran: vamos…

Nos acercamos hacia la oficina principal….

Susan: Buenos días… Sr. Li? Acaso tiene cita para hoy….

Syaoran: no, pero el Sr. Kinomoto me recibirá a mí o a su hija no lo cree…

Susan: Srta. Kinomoto.. Es usted….

Sakura: yo… yo…

Susan: discúlpeme, pero el Sr. Kinomoto me informo que no le pasara ni llamadas y visitas de nadie y cuando digo nadie es…

Syaoran: creo que no entiende…. Si no me recibe en este mismo instante… se arrepentirá…

Mis ojos eran llamas… y no bromeaba… ya me había cansado de los juegos de Sakura y sobre todo, del Sr. Kinomoto esto se resolvería hoy….

Fujitaka: Susan… necesito…

Ya hi vi al Sr. Kinomoto apunto de sufrir un infarto… su mirada abierta a mas no poder y su tez demasiado pálida….

Syaoran: me recibirá ahora…

Fujitaka: creo que no me puedo negar en estas circunstancias… pasen…

Deje que pasara Sakura seguido de mi… aun ella temblaba y lloraba….

Syaoran: me podría explicar que sucede…

Fujitaka: directo al grano como siempre… pero creo que se da cuenta de todo..

Syaoran: no… quiero saberlo… de usted que es lo que planea ella y sobre todo con su ayuda…

Sakura: lo siento yo…

Fujitaka: un padre debe apoyar a sus hijos Sr. Li pase lo que pase… y descuida querida hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos…

Syaoran: pero ella no es su hija… porque contrataría usted Sr. Kinomoto una impostora para usurpar a Sakura…

Fujitaka: su nombre es Annabelle y es muy parecida a Sakura, creo que logramos engañar a todos a excepción…

Syaoran: de mi.. pero donde esta ella… dígamelo…

Fujitaka: Annabelle espera afuera y toma algo, pídeselo a Susan el Sr. Li y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar…

Annabelle: por supuesto…

Salió

Fujitaka: es una gran actriz y tan inocente

Syaoran: estamos para hablar de Sakura…

Fujitaka: es cierto… contrate a Annabelle ya que mi querida hija se reúsa a salir en público después de tan bochornosa escena en la cafetería en Japón… le suena la historia Sr. Li?

Syaoran: yo.. yo…

Fujitaka: como me lo esperaba, ella partió a Nueva York en un avión privado y bajo un nombre secreto que no pienso revelar… y no solo eso en cuanto llego se fue hacia otro destino solo avisando a su madre y a mi que regresaría pronto y que contratara una actriz ya que temía….

Syaoran: pero yo….

Fujitaka: sé que esos no son los motivos por los cuales huyo, pero espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo que hace…

Syaoran: entonces ella esta….

Fujitaka: se fue sola… y no creo que regrese en un buen tiempo…

Syaoran: mi motivo de visita era para….

Fujitaka: disculparse? No creo que eso vaya a funcionar ya…

Syaoran: y no tiene algún numero o…

Fujitaka: he intentado de todo… y respeto su decisión

Syaoran: pero yo…

Fujitaka: si en verdad quiere disculparse con ella, le aconsejo que cambie su carácter, su forma de ser y sea más amable y cuando eso pase… no lo ce ella quizá aparezca… puede estar más cerca de lo que cree…

Syaoran. Yo… en realidad..

Fujitaka: es lo único que puedo aconsejarle y espero lo de Annabelle sea un secreto, no quiero a la prensa acosando a mi hija mundialmente…

Syaoran: si Sr…

Fujitaka: me agrada eso… bueno si me disculpa…

Syaoran: quisiera pedirle un último favor Sr. Kinomoto…

Fujitaka: si está dentro de mis facultades… adelante…

Syaoran: si ella habla alguna vez… no mencione que viene a disculparme… quiero hacerlo a su debido tiempo si me permite…

Fujitaka: descuide, lo omitiré esta vez…

Salí de la oficina, pero ahora un poco más confundido, Sakura se fue y por mi culpa como lo supuse desde el inicio y no solo eso desapareció y tal vez la estaba pasando mal debido a mi culpa… eso no me agrado del todo…. Pero algo dentro de mi decía que Sakura estaba cerca, lo sentía… no me sentía mal después del todo… o si… sentí una mano en mi hombro y….

Eriol: vayamos a casa….

Syaoran: sabía que me encontrarías…

Bryan: y que paso con Sakura… porque llora junto con su padre… y la secretaria…

Syaoran: nada malo, solo retirémonos…

Bryan: que sucedió…

Eriol: solo está un poco entusiasmada, porque Syaoran la visito eso paso…

Bryan: vaya….

Nos retiramos a casa de Bryan y pasamos la noche para salir temprano a Japón.. Yamazaki, Eriol y yo… era extraño volver a casa cuando en realidad solo conseguí una parte de las respuestas que tanto anhelaba… suspire y pronto dormí… esa noche soñé con sus ojos su cuerpo sus bellos labios y sobre todo la imagen… la última que vi de ella en la cafetería, mis gritos… no sé cómo me enfurecí solo por celos… desperté y ya era de día…. Esperaría una vida por ella, y no me rendiría en su búsqueda… pero tendría que volver, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que si volvía seria a Japón… tomamos el avión de Hiragizawa y el vuelo fue de lo más tedioso y si mis cálculos no me fallaban regresaría en Sábado… no me toparía con nadie más ni Yue, Yukito, Touya… para darles explicaciones y sobre todo no regresaría a casa donde mi madre, mi padre y sobre todo Meiling me pedirían cuentas… me quedaría en el colegio… pero otra razón para no quedarse era Ian… ese Van Hass que lo deje con la duda de la fiesta…. No quería aclarar todo.. y cuando digo todo.. es todo… lo que vivimos…

Yamazaki: bienvenido a casa, my friend…

Eriol: deja de molestarlo… pasare al colegio por unas cosas Syaoran, puedes quedarte en mi casa si te molesta estar en el colegio

Yamazaki: porque le molestaría…

Syaoran: gracias Eriol, pero creo que debo asumir mis acciones ya…

Eriol: wow… pasar tiempo con Bryan te hizo madurar…. Estoy tan feliz…

Syaoran: déjate de tus estupideces…

Yamazaki: de que me perdí…

Syaoran: de nada…

Volvimos muy cansados al colegio y vi un desastre en la habitación, ropa femenina en mi cuarto y no cualquiera… era ropa muy sexy tirada en cada rincón… ese Van Hass se divirtió más de la cuenta… un dolor en mi pecho específicamente en mi corazón surgió, una falta de aire que no podía explicar…. Esto no podía estar pasándome, de nuevo este sentimiento hacia Van Hass surgió, pensé que con Sakura lo olvidaría pero no… pero que me pasaba…. Cerré mis puños y pronto tome una ducha lo más rápido, pero pensar en toda esa ropa en mi cuarto… era desagradable, acaso se turnaban para el… ni yo siendo uno de los más guapos traía a todas vueltas locas que tenia de especial el… Salí ya vestido y me recosté en mi cama…. Mis cosas seguían en perfecto orden y al parecer las limpio… eso saco dentro de mi una pequeña sonrisa y… vi una luz roja que cegaba mis ojos… la contestadora… esto debía ser una broma casi 100 mensajes de voz… decidí borrarlos, pero por otra razón preferí oír uno a uno…Eriol, mi madre, Meiling, Wei, mi padre…. Meiling hasta que la cifra termino en 80… los siguientes 20 seria más tortura de Meiling…. Pero me valía…. Hasta que reconocí…

_Mensaje numero 81: Van Hass que te sucede… desperté esta mañana y desapareciste tenemos que hablar de algo… como… olvídalo, cuando escuches esto márcame.. ah soy Yue…_

_Mensaje numero 82: Ian, perdón por llamarte pero es urgente que necesito hablar contigo…soy Yue…_

_Mensaje 83: es que como pudiste engañarme así…. Soy Yue aun…_

_Mensaje 84: que acaso no me marcaras… soy Yue…._

_Mensaje 85: márcame ya….soy Yue _

_Mensaje 86: esta cosa se descompuso o que… soy Yue…_

Que había pasado para alterar a Yue así… y acaso era estúpido…

_Mensaje 87: Ian soy Clow….. Aun no llegas al parque y me tiene preocupado_

Clow…. Esto no podía pasar….

_Mensaje 88: creo que te quedaste dormido… así que dejare que descanses… te espero…_

_Mensaje 89: estoy frente a la tienda de ositos recuerdas cuando vinimos… y.. Bueno sigo esperándote…_

_Mensaje 90: estoy preocupado por ti, espero que no faltes tengo algo muy importarte que decirte…_

_Mensaje91: he llamado a tu celular pero está apagado… si no vienes entenderé, pero en realidad…_

_Mensaje 92: estoy frente al carrusel, sé que te encanta subirte y… sigo esperándote…_

_Mensaje 93: yo.. Sabes dónde queda verdad… saldría a buscarte si te pierde… _

_Mensaje 94: sigo esperándote… si no vienes puedes marcarme… aunque… olvídalo…_

_Mensaje 95: Ian contesta ese maldito teléfono… esa contestadora no sirve… te comprare otra soy Yue…_

_Mensaje 96: se grabó lo anterior… bueno si es así contesta…, soy Yue…_

_Mensaje 97: si no contestas y sé que estás ahí te matare…. Iré allá mismo ahora…soy Yue.._

_Mensaje 98: estoy por llegar…. Soy Yue_

_Mensaje 99: hola Ian… soy Nadeshiko te hablo porque algo sucedió…. Márcame de inmediato…_

_Mensaje 100: Ian… sigo esperándote en el parque y aunque ya nos perdimos las atracciones puedo decirte, que valió la pena venir, sé que estas molesto por lo que sucedió hace días y lo siento no debí descubrirte así pero… sabía desde el primer momento que te vi que…. Yo… yo….. Como lo siento…._

FIN DE LOS MENSAJES…

Esa última parte la conocía muy bien… era Van Hass llegando… vi la hora y fue exactamente a las 12 ya eran las 2…. No sabía que hacer ir o no ir…. He ahí el dilema cuando de repente se abrió la puerta….

Yue: donde esta Ian?

Syaoran: no lo ce…

Yue: y donde estabas… no importa eso… debemos hallar a Ian de inmediato…

Syaoran: por que debería importarme…

Yue: no será tu amigo pero mío así que andando….

Fui arrastrado por Yue hasta su coche y….

Syaoran: sabes que hizo Van Hass en la habitación?

Yue: a que te refieres?

Syaoran: acaso no lo notaste… esta tapizado de ropa femenina…

Yue: no lo note pero algo más graves está pasando así que andando….

Anduvimos por toda la ciudad

Syaoran: lo buscaras por todo Japón…

Yue: si es posible si….

Syaoran: han pasado 2 horas… y tengo hambre solo dime porque lo necesitas

Yue: es que no entenderías…..

Syaoran: ok esto me está aburriendo está en el parque de diversiones con Clow….

Yue: y porque hasta ahora lo mencionas…..

Syaoran: no lo ce…

Simplemente estoy evitando el contacto con el… solo hasta que olvide lo de la fiesta…. Llegamos al parque de diversiones y como lo pensaba estaba lleno….

Yue: lo buscare… por este lado y tu ve por el otro….

Ir o no ir…. De pronto vi comida y mi instinto se produjo dentro de mi… comí y pronto me encontraba caminando y ser visto por muchas chicas, guiñándome el ojo, eso no provocaba ninguna emoción en mi… era muy raro.. el gran Syaoran Li derrotado por una mujer y por un hombre afeminado… me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía si podía sobrevivir a hasta el final del año y….. vi a Van Hass con Clow platicando muy felices dentro de un restaurant muy elegante y como las chicas susurraban el desperdicio.. mis puños estaban por golpear a Clow porque permitía que Van Hass se comportara así, acaso no sabe que es … diablos porque debo preocuparme… Sakura sabes lo que estás haciendo…. Me estoy enamorando de Van Hass un chico… de pronto sentí que Clow miraba hacia mi dirección y decidí ponerme las gafas de sol y pasar desapercibido… estuve cerca para escuchar un poco hasta que vi que Van Hass poco a poco caía de la silla….

Clow: responde… alguien llame a la ambulancia… responde….

Corrí hacia su dirección y….

Syaoran: apártate de el…. Que le hiciste

Clow: debí imaginármelo…. Li…

Syaoran: no estoy para tus juegos…. Dime que le hiciste a Van Hass

Clow: nada, solo se desmayó….

Syaoran: como si fuera a creerte

Clow: no es momento de pensar en eso hay que llevarlo al hospital….

Camarera: he llamado a una ambulancia no deben de tardar….

Ian: por favor….

Clow: que dices Ian…. No te esfuerces…

Ian: no quiero ir al hospital.. Por favor…

Syaoran: de que hablas… estas mal….

Clow: vamos, es momento de terminar esto… Sa….

Ian: no…

Se paró lo más rápido posible y se fue….

Clow: espera….

Syaoran: aléjate de el…

Fui tras el… tome su muñeca….

Syaoran: espera….

Ian: Syaoran.. Digo Li.. Que haces tu aquí y como sabias que estaba aquí…

Su nombre en sus labios… concéntrate Syaoran

Syaoran: me trajo Yue…

Ian: pero…

Syaoran: eso no importa dime que te hizo Matsubara

Ian: de que hablas….

Syaoran: él te hizo algo, porque no quisiste ir al hospital….

Ian: me dan miedo…

Mentía… lo sabía…

Syaoran: no te creo… porque saliste de el restaurant con tanta prisa y a punto de llorar…

Ian: yo.. yo… eso no te interesa… ni somos amigos…

Syaoran: y porque dices que no somos amigos….

Ian: yo se que no lo somos… te fuiste sin decirme a donde ibas… y un amigo siempre avisa…

Syaoran: y porque tendría que avisarte…

Ian: porque…

Syaoran: dime porque…

Ian: porque estaba preocupado…

Eso era verdad….

Syaoran: en realidad yo…

Ian: olvídalo al fin y al cabo no te interesa….

Vi cómo se daba la vuelta y lo sujete de nuevo….

Ian: y ahora que paso Li, quieres aun burlarte de mí….

Syaoran: no me estoy riendo… y jamás lo haría….

Ian: quien eres… que quieres de mí… acaso te gusta humillarme

Syaoran: no.. yo… Ian sabes que somos amigos…

Porque estaba tan nervioso….

Ian: si tú lo dices… me tengo que ir…

Syaoran: no..

Ian: porque debería quedarme

Syaoran: porque quiero hablar contigo y no permitiré que te vayas en ese estado…

Ian: está bien, manejaras….

Me aventó unas llaves y como todo un caballero abrí su puerta y después entre… estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo empezar…. Y vi como ella se acurrucaba en el asiento del copiloto y al llegar a la escuela lo cargue y pronto estábamos en la habitación… estaba a punto de desvestirlo… mi corazón latía rápidamente…. Y…

**Continuara…..**

Reo que ya todos adivinaron este capítulo pero lo tenía que especificar… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todos su reviews…. Me encanta leerlos me animan el día y este capítulo esta como medio aburridillo pero el próximo prometo que les gustara porque si aunque no lo crean se pondrá mejor ya que casi termina aproximo que tendrá como 10 o 12 capítulos así que prepárense para lo mejor…. Si…. Hasta la próxima y más tardar el viernes actualizo el siguiente fic que quieran solo deben dejar su review ya lo saben… hasta la próxima…

**Jaly-san 026: **cuando leí tu fic créeme estaba a punto de cambiar a Annabelle por Fujitaka …. Me lo imagine todo y así…. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo nos leemos hasta la próxima…

**An qui(guest): **lo ce, quería poner a Eriol y Yamazaki en una nueva faceta de comedia, me encanto a mi también, espero poner más adelante dramas de esos dos….. Espero te guste este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo….adiós… y muchos saludos…

**Yeyuperez: **si quería dejarlas/ os confundidos es que debo dejarlo emocionante para el gran final… me gusta mucho el drama, espero haya aclarado tus dudas pero creo que ahora deje más.. Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste más y más mi historia y Eriol y Yamazaki son los mejores.. Nos leemos hasta la próxima..


	7. Chapter 7

**SAKURA**

El dolor en mi cabeza persistía y de pronto todo se nublo Clow se veía muy borroso y cada una de las palabras no las entendía…..

Sakura: como dices….

Clow: que si te sientes bien has estado rara desde que mencione lo de Li….

Sakura: no es eso… simplemente he estado trabajando más estos días….

Clow: segura yo podría llevarte a algún lugar….

Sakura: descuida solo iré al baño….

Trate de pararme lo juro, pero mis piernas no respondieron y estaba ya en el suelo…. Caía en un hoyo sin fondo y la verdad no tenía fuerzas para gritar…. Eso me ponía triste… pero porque me puse así…. Esto es de lo más extraño mi corazón está destrozado y no se la razón exacta de esto….. y ahí lo oí… su voz tan sensual.. Esa voz que sacaría más de un suspiro, pero no era Clow… no.. Era….Li….. Su cabello castaño rebelde que me volvía loca y sus ojos enfurecidos ámbares irresistibles… aguarda.. Sakura porque dices eso… no estarás… no.. Eso no es posible….

Clow: no es momento de pensar en eso hay que llevarlo al hospital….

Camarera: he llamado a una ambulancia no deben de tardar….

Y ahí mi sentido volvía.. Hospital no… me examinarían por completo y se descubriría todo… todo mi juego se vendría abajo… no podía permitirlo….

Ian: por favor….

Me levante un poco de los brazos de Li… esos brazo… deja de pensar en eso.. te descubrirán….

Clow: que dices Ian…. No te esfuerces…

Ian: no quiero ir al hospital.. Por favor…

Mire a Clow de la manera más calmada, pero aun así él no iba a ceder, él estaba muy preocupado…

Syaoran: de que hablas… estas mal….

Clow: vamos, es momento de terminar esto… Sa….

Logre interrumpirlo y pronto grite…..

Ian: no…

Me pare y hui con todas mis fuerzas….. Debía huir en ese momento, era la única solución a este problema…. Estaba a punto de huir no quería ver la reacción de Li cuando Clow le contara mi secreto… sabía que se lo diría, pero no ahora…. Mi muñeca tenía un peso extra y…

Syaoran: espera….

Ian: Syaoran.. Digo Li.. Que haces tú aquí y como sabias que estaba aquí…

No sé cómo descubrió que estaba con Clow… y sobre todo cuando el estaba desaparecido….

Syaoran: me trajo Yue…

Eso no tenía sentido…..

Ian: pero…

Syaoran: eso no importa dime que te hizo Matsubara

Ian: de que hablas….

Syaoran: él te hizo algo, porque no quisiste ir al hospital….

Ian: me dan miedo…

Mentí…y lo peor él no me creía… Sakura cuando aprenderás que cuando digas una mentira debes creértela tú primero.

Syaoran: no te creo… porque saliste del restaurant con tanta prisa y a punto de llorar…

Ian: yo.. yo… eso no te interesa… ni somos amigos…

Bien un punto a mi favor…..

Syaoran: y porque dices que no somos amigos….

Piensa con rapidez…

Ian: yo sé que no lo somos… te fuiste sin decirme a donde ibas… y un amigo siempre avisa…

Dos a mi favor…..

Syaoran: y porque tendría que avisarte…

Demonios.. Exacto él no debía avisarme…. O sí.. Porque necesitaba saber dónde estuvo y con quien… porque me preocupo por el

Ian: porque…

Syaoran: dime porque…

Ian: porque estaba preocupado…

No podía mentirle… ya no….

Syaoran: en realidad yo…

Ian: olvídalo al fin y al cabo no te interesa….

Me sujeto de nuevo y… produjo sobre mi muñeca un calor que me estremecía hasta el fondo de mi… me derretía cada parte de mi

Ian: y ahora que paso Li, quieres aun burlarte de mí….

Syaoran: no me estoy riendo… y jamás lo haría….

Esas palabras no las creería y menos del gran Syaoran Li…..

Ian: quien eres… que quieres de mí… acaso te gusta humillarme

Syaoran: no.. yo… Ian sabes que somos amigos…

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que solo me sonroje y me puse demasiado nervioso…

Ian: si tú lo dices… me tengo que ir…

Tenía que huir…. No podía verlo.. algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando….

Syaoran: no..

Ian: porque debería quedarme

Syaoran: porque quiero hablar contigo y no permitiré que te vayas en ese estado…

Ian: está bien, manejaras….

Le avente las llaves, no estaba en condiciones de manejar y me abrió la puerta en otras circunstancias lo tomaría como un caballero que abre la puerta a la princesa pero en este caso… era un hombre y sé muy bien que Syaoran Li lo hacía solo como amistad…. No sé porque eso me dolió más… una simple amistad…. Me acurruque como niño indefenso y quería estar despierto pero no lo hice….. Dormí… esa vez soñé o más bien recordé el evento de la fiesta… los ojos de Li sobre los míos, sus labios….. Sus caricias…. Aguarden… pero besaba a Ian…. Acaso era una pesadilla….. O era una realidad… no.. No… no… eso no puede ser posible si eso es cierto.. A Li le gustan los hombres…. Diablos debo estar loca….desperté de mi pesadilla, eso no podía haber pasado, debe ser mi imaginación de nuevo… pero una parte de mi quería que fuera verdad sus besos y sus caricias…. Ladee una tras otra vez mi cabeza…. Desperté muy sudorosa y de pronto vi como mi camisa estaba desabotonada… pronto empecé a abrochar uno a uno cuando….

Yue: qué bueno que despiertas Ian….

Ian: de que hablas…. Y que haces en mi habitación….

Yue: actúas demasiado raro no lo crees…

Ian: yo….

La cara de Yue era un verdadero cazador y yo la presa….

Ian: solo estoy un poco sorprendido….

Yue: no parece….

Se acercó demasiado a mí y solo yo retrocedía en la cama hasta estar acorralada…

Ian: estas demasiado cerca.. Deberías…

Yue: debería….

Ian: yo…. Yo….

Yue: me dirás toda la verdad ahora….

**YUE**

Desabotone uno a uno los botones cuando…..

Yukito: que haces?

Yue: no puedo dejarlo dormir así…

Yukito: tu estas desvestido.. ve a cambiarte y yo lo hare de acuerdo….

Yue: estas muy nervioso….

Yukito: te podrías resfriar hermano…. Ve descuida yo cuidare de el…

Esa actitud era muy rara en Yukito, pero el era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo así que acepte….

Yue: como digas…

Me vestí en el baño y cuando Salí ya estaba cambiado Ian…. No me había tardado y traía puesto un pijama demasiado… rara…

Yue: no crees que ese pijama le dará calor en la noche…

Yukito: de que hablas…. Hace frio…

Yue: claro… se va a asfixiar…

Yukito: al contrario Sa.. Ian es demasiado friolento…

Yue: como prefieras…

Yukito: donde dormirás….

Yue: de que hablas… esta es mi habitación.. Dormiré aquí….

Yukito: pero Ian dormirá aquí….

Yue: vamos Yuki…. He dormido con Eriol, Yamazaki, Touya… e incluso contigo.. No veo lo raro…

Yukito: pero el .. Él no es tu amigo… no hay tanta confianza.. Podría enojarse…

Yue: no lo creo….

No veo el problema somos chicos….

Yukito: bueno como prefieras, pero porque no me acompañas antes a comer un trozo de pastel que prepare en la tarde….

Yue: quieres comer a las 3 de la mañana pastel….

Yukito: vamos…

Yue: está bien… pero no tardes mucho.. Que muero de sueño…

No podía negarle nada a Yukito, por una y simple razón es mi hermano y sabía mis debilidades…. Bajamos y ahí estábamos en la cocina comiendo pastel… estaba delicioso, pero no me gustaba tanta chucherías como a Yuki… diablos… tenia tanto sueño que empecé a bostezar y mis ojos se cerraron… ese sueño fue de lo más extraño y cuando por fin recupere el sentido estaba en la habitación de huéspedes…. Lo más extraño… odiaba las camas de la mansión Tsukishiro erran incomodas…. Nada como mi cama… vi la hora y eran las 4 am…. Decidí escabullirme todo zombi y ahí estaba Ian apoderándose de mi cama…. Lo empuje un poco y por fin toque un colchón digno de los dioses…. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando Ian susurraba algo.. Genial otro que habla dormido… porque no tenía amigos normales…

Ian: Syaoran….

El sueño de Ian era con Syaoran… esto podía estar bueno….

Me acerque más a él y…..lo vi tan indefenso y tan vulnerable y… lo que nunca pensé que pasara… paso… se movió y caí sobre el…. Eso era incomodo… y más por la posición en que estábamos….respire cerca de su cuello, de su cabello… olía a cerezas… ese olor me recordaba a alguien… pero… no podía recordarlo… sus labios se abrían poco a poco…

Ian: be..same…

No sé si lo alucine o era en verdad que pedía que lo besara… y no solo eso… lo bese…. El beso fue muy demandante, intenso… sus labios eran inexpertos pero aun así estaba explorando cuando soltó un gemido y….

Ian: te amo Syaoran…..

Eso me produjo un dolor en mi corazón, un dolor inexplicable… no soportaba eso…. Y de pronto lo solté….

Yue: porque lo amas?

Ian: te amo desde la primera vez que te vi….

De pronto comprendí que hablaba y comprendía todo…. Tenía que sacarle todo…

Yue: sabes porque Syaoran se fue….

Ian: sabe mi secreto….

Me impresiono eso….

Yue: que secreto Ian….

Ian: no me llames así…. Soy…

Yue: quien eres….

Ian: Syaoran….

Eso era imposible…. No volvió a hablar solo se dio la vuelta y durmió…. Esto era extraño… nunca antes había besado a un chico… y sobre todo me había gustado… era posible que estuviera… diablos.. Que estoy pensando.. Salí de la habitación y me fui a la más alejada de la mansión…. No dormí cabe decir….. Ya que todo era tan confuso y me limite a pensar bien todo lo que había pasado… eran las 11 de la mañana y no desperté a Ian… no sabía cómo afrontar todo esto… Salí y debía aclarar todo…. Estaba frente a mi habitación con la cara pálida y….

Yukito: porque no entras a tu habitación…hay de nuevo un ratón…

Yue: ya te dije que lo del ratón… era porque pensé que era otra cosa…

Yukito: como tú digas….

Yue: es que.. Yo…. Ian…

Yukito: buscas a Ian?

Yue: si…

Yukito: el salió hace una hora…

Yue: que.. Pero como se fue…

Yukito: se veía muy apurado… mañana le preguntas en el colegio…

Yue: no puede aguardar….

Yukito: que necesitas preguntarle…

Yue: no es nada de eso…

Se sonrojaron mis mejillas y entre a mi habitación… que me sucedía… prendí la laptop quería distraerme con la música… se solucionaría esta etapa mía.. Hasta que por fin abrí un chat… Megumi….

_Megumi: hola YUE….. Como estas…_

_Yue: bien gracias y tu…._

_Megumi: un poco desilusionada… te fuiste con Ian y no conversamos nada…_

_Yue: si, teníamos que retirarnos a la próxima será…_

_Megumi: tal vez no haya una próxima… eres muy lento…_

_Yue: no estoy de humor en estos momentos…_

_Megumi: como digas…._

No estaba de humor de oírla… mejor dicho leerla… era tan fastidiosa, pero algo tenia bueno solo su cuerpo.. y no era que fuera superficial.. Pero para pasar el rato…. De pronto mis pensamientos volvían a Ian… que demonios me pasa…. Tome mi celular y empecé a llamar a Eriol… sin señal.. Yamazaki.. sin señal…demonios ahora me abandonaran que clase de amigos hacen eso… grite de mi frustración y vi una foto de Ian en mi celular… con el equipo, no sé porque seguía pensando en el…. Abrí de nuevo mi chat y…. vi a Hana Minami… esa chica era la más popular en la escuela después de Megumi, era una chismosa de primera… ella sabía todo de todos… y de pronto en su blog de chismes diarios….

_**Hana: hoy en día es un desperdicio ver que los únicos hombres guapos sean gays… acaso.. Estamos destinadas a una princesa azul….**_

Eso me provocaba risa… ella era una chica muy bella pero nadie se fijaría en una persona tan ruin… y de pronto vi la foto… que me impacto Clow… uno de mis enemigos con Ian… tomados de la mano.. Sonriendo…. Eso no es posible como osaba en engañarme diciendo que amaba a Syaoran… yo… no aguante debía hablar con él.. Acaso también estaba jugando conmigo…. Si Es así… lo mataría… tome mi celular y creo que me excedí un poco en las llamadas… y sin contestar ninguno de mis mensajes acaso me ignoraba…. Cada mensaje era de furia… hasta que Salí.. Tome las llaves e iría a la escuela solo para golpearlo… de pronto hice el último mensaje le daría tiempo para correr… subí las escaleras del dormitorio e iba hecho una furia…. Abrí la puerta y vi a Syaoran…

Yue: donde esta Ian?

Syaoran: no lo ce…

Yue: y donde estabas… no importa eso… debemos hallar a Ian de inmediato…

Syaoran: por que debería importarme…

Yue: no será tu amigo pero mío así que andando….

Acaso es idiota… Ian esta enamorado de Syaoran y el actúa como si nada… lo arrastre hasta el coche…porque lo hacia simplemente quería olvidar el beso de anoche no podían gustarme a mi los hombre no… no… no… me gustan me fascinan las mujeres….

Syaoran: sabes que hizo Van Hass en la habitación?

Yue: a que te refieres?

Syaoran: acaso no lo notaste… esta tapizado de ropa femenina…

Yue: no lo note pero algo más graves está pasando así que andando….

Diablos… tratamos con un ninfomano… acaso se había acostado con varias para reprimir el amor que siente hacia Syaoran…. Maneje por todos los lugares, las zonas más deplorables…. Tenía que pensar como ninfomano.. Debía estar desquitando sus ansias.. Diablos… esperen.. Esta con Clow.. no Ian no con el no….. Desesperadamente lo busque por doquier…. Hasta había pensado el título de esta bella historia de amor… buscando el amor de un alemán ninfomano en Japón…

Syaoran: lo buscaras por todo Japón…

Yue: si es posible si….

Seguía manejando… Ian tendrá su historia de amor con Syaoran o con otra mujer…. Con todos los que consiga excepto yo.. si eso debía pasar…..

Syaoran: han pasado 2 horas… y tengo hambre solo dime porque lo necesitas

Yue: es que no entenderías…..

Syaoran: ok esto me está aburriendo está en el parque de diversiones con Clow….

Yue: y porque hasta ahora lo mencionas…..

No era momento para impedir nada de esto….maneje hacia el parque de diversiones…

Syaoran: no lo ce…

Llegamos al parque de diversiones y estaba lleno.. Sábado… demonios…

Yue: lo buscare… por este lado y tu ve por el otro….

Tenía que impedir lo que pasaría… mi cine mental lo decía.. Clow se había enterado del secreto de Ian que amaba a Syaoran… y ahora lo chantajea… lo extorsiona y le exigirá cosas horrorosas…. Diablos…. Tenía que impedirlo… buscaba por todos lados y gritaba el nombre de Ian…. No lo encontré y ya estaba anocheciendo… saque mi celular y decidí marcarle a Syaoran… no estaba disponible…todo lo que hago por él y aun así no me agradece….. Demonios…. No sé porque ayudaba a Ian sé que nos hemos vuelto muy amigos, pero algo dentro de mi quería ayudarlo… conduje a la escuela los buscaría por última vez y ahí lo encontré dormido con dos botones desabrochados… dejando ver algo que yo…. Que es lo que veía… no quería husmear pero lo hice y ahí vi el vendaje que cubría todo su tórax junto con el abdomen…. Porque… había sido engañado… todo este tiempo… empezó a moverse y a abrir lentamente sus ojos…..

Yue: qué bueno que despiertas Ian….

Si es que se llamaba Ian….

Ian: de que hablas…. Y que haces en mi habitación….

Yue: actúas demasiado raro no lo crees…

Ian: yo….

Ian: solo estoy un poco sorprendido….

Mentía…. Mi cabeza daba una tras otra vuelta no soportaba este engaño…. Y menos de el… mi aparente amigo…

Yue: no parece….

Me acerque mucho a el y el solo retrocedía….hasta quedar acorralado en la pared….

Ian: estas demasiado cerca.. Deberías…

Yue: debería….

Ian: yo…. Yo….

Yue: me dirás toda la verdad ahora….

**YUKITO**

Era viernes por la noche y decidí quedarme en casa ya que mi tormento Rika Sasaki había ido a visitar a sus abuelos fuera de la ciudad y Touya estaba con Naoko…. Touya era el único que me comprendía aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte y lo reconozco porque es muy sobreprotector con Sakura… peor se que la ama a pesar de todo y haría todo por ella… como lo se… simplemente la ayuda con este juego… que en un principio nos negamos pero verán…

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de Sakura se fue de la cafetería; nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva práctica de soccer y al finalizar…._

_Yamazaki: en serio ayudaremos a Sakura en esto…_

_Eriol: tenemos alternativa…_

_Touya: no lo permitiré…_

_Yukito: pero sabe cómo convencernos…_

_Touya: esa monstruo la matare…. Hablare con mi tía no puede…_

_Eriol: aguarde… creo que será una buena idea…._

_Touya: estás loco?'_

_Eriol: velo por este modo… Syaoran ama perdidamente a tu prima no?_

_Touya: eso lo sabemos Eriol… el punto es…_

_Eriol: el punto es que si la ayudamos… podremos ayudar a esos dos.._

_Yamazaki: revertirle el juego…._

_Yukito: y quien ganaría…._

_Eriol: si sabemos mover las piezas del juego… los dos…_

_No estaba muy convencido de eso…._

_Yukito: y si no las movemos bien… Sakura saldrá lastimada al igual que Syaoran.._

_Eriol: debemos hacer todo lo posible.. Confíen en mi…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Así es como decidimos empezar este juego que al principio las chicas estaban furiosas con nosotras por aceptar pero después aceptaron…. Era demasiado tarde cuando oí un fuerte ruido proveniente del recibidor y es raro ya que la mansión Tsukishiro siempre esta vacía…. Decidi bajar y ahí vi a Yue cargando a alguien… y hablando del rey digo de la reina de roma… Sakura… y en un estado deplorable….

Yukito: pero que le paso a Ian….

Yue: se excedió algo con la bebida… fuimos a lo de Megumi

Yukito: pero como permitiste que pasara esto….

Yue: tranquilo estará bien…

Yukito: esto no está bien… le avisare a Touya….

Yue: no exageres….

Yukito: llévalo a una habitación…

Volví por mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Touya, volví a ver como seguía Sakura cuando veo a Yue desabotonando su camisa así que intervine….

Yukito: que haces?

Yue: no puedo dejarlo dormir así…

Yukito: tu estas desvestido.. ve a cambiarte y yo lo hare de acuerdo….

Yue: estas muy nervioso….

Era el único que podía notar mi nerviosismo…..

Yukito: te podrías resfriar hermano…. Ve descuida yo cuidare de el…

Yue: como digas…

Se fue y la cambie… no soy un depravado.. Tuve que hacerlo con los ojos cerrados…. Algo difícil y hacerlo a una rapidez y sin tocar ninguna zona…. Algo difícil…. Le puse un pijama de invierto que tapaba cualquier zona…. Y muy grande….

Yue: no crees que ese pijama le dará calor en la noche…

Yukito: de que hablas…. Hace frio…

Yue: claro… se va a asfixiar…

Yukito: al contrario Sa.. Ian es demasiado friolento…

Casi vuelvo a arruinarlo…. No sé cuánto durara esto…

Yue: como prefieras…

Yukito: donde dormirás….

Yue: de que hablas… esta es mi habitación.. Dormiré aquí….

Yukito: pero Ian dormirá aquí….

Yue: vamos Yuki…. He dormido con Eriol, Yamazaki, Touya… e incluso contigo.. No veo lo raro…

No permitiré que Sakura duerma con Yue… ella habla dormida y lo se…. Lo descubrirá….

Yukito: pero el .. Él no es tu amigo… no hay tanta confianza.. Podría enojarse…

Yue: no lo creo….

Yukito: bueno como prefieras, pero porque no me acompañas antes a comer un trozo de pastel que prepare en la tarde….

Planearía un nuevo plan en unos cuantos minutos…

Yue: quieres comer a las 3 de la mañana pastel….

Yukito: vamos…

Yue: está bien… pero no tardes mucho.. Que muero de sueño…

Sabía que no podía negarme nada a mi soy su hermano y siempre ve mi bienestar aunque es muy reservado sé que el siempre hace lo correcto… llegamos a la cocina y partí un pedazo de pastel y de pronto vi en la alacena jarabe para la gripe…. Ese jarabe era tan fuerte que hace dormir… así que decidí batirlo en el glaseado del pastel…. Casi me acabo el frasco… creo que con esto tendrá…. Comió solo un pedazo y ahí estaba bostezando… perfecto…. Y se durmió… fue sencillo… lo difícil fue subirlo inconsciente a la habitación de huéspedes…. Lo arroje a la cama y volví a revisar a Sakura y la tape…. Siempre destapándose… y me fui a dormir… desperté a las 9 am y me fui a correr regresando desayune y vi como Sakura corría ya vestido…. Al menos nada paso… subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me encontré con Yue apoyando su cabeza en la puerta de su habitación…

Yukito: porque no entras a tu habitación…hay de nuevo un ratón…

La única vez que decidió no entrar a su habitación.. un ratón,

Yue: ya te dije que lo del ratón… era porque pensé que era otra cosa…

Yukito: como tú digas….

Yue: es que.. Yo…. Ian…

Qué pasaría con el… con ella… dios… esto no me gustaba….

Yukito: buscas a Ian?

Yue: si…

Yukito: el salió hace una hora…

No podría reclamarle a ella, tendría que impedir esto…..

Yue: que.. Pero como se fue…

Yukito: se veía muy apurado… mañana le preguntas en el colegio…

Yue: no puede aguardar….

Yukito: que necesitas preguntarle…

Yue: no es nada de eso…

Se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta… marque a Touya y decidimos buscar a Ian.. Sakura… esto no me gustaba…. Cuando Salí para ver a Touya ya no estaba Yue eso me ponía en desventaja… subí al auto de Touya…

Touya: que paso?

Yukito: Yue trajo a Sakura en mal estado anoche y durmió aquí… pero ahora vi a Yue muy extraño

Touya: crees que lo descubrió…

Yukito: eso creo, pero espero equivocarme…

Touya: sabía que este plan no funcionaría… porque no tomaron mi idea de encerrarlos en un cuarto y volver después de días…

Yukito: no podíamos obligarlos…

Touya: ahora a buscar a ese monstruo…

Estuvimos buscándola por todas partes, ya era demasiado noche y lo único que pensamos fue la escuela… así que llegamos y pronto nos apuramos Touya y yo…. Y vimos a Yue con ella…..

**CONTINUARA…**

Sorry por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y decidí subir este capítulo ya que la ocasión anterior tenía más avanzada esta historia ero prometo actualizar los demás fics pronto… solo si me tardo es que no me he olvidado simplemente me salieron muchas cosas y las estoy solucionando para poder continuar espero comprendan y nos leemos hasta la próxima…

**An qui (guest): **muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños espero que te la hayas pasado súper bien y rodeada de toda la gente que te quiere, un fuerte abras.. y gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te guste esta nueva continuación.. me encantaron os mensajes de Yue a mí también cuando los escribía no paraba de reír….y aún falta lo mejor de la historia…. Espero te guste y nos leemos hasta la próxima…

**Ishurii: ** aquí te traigo la continuación y espero te guste…. Y pronto vendrá lo mejor….

**Yeyuperez: **espero que se haya aclaro lo de Yue,,, y veremos si Syaoran la descubre o no… que pasara próximo capítulo lo aclaro…nos leemos hasta la próxima.

**Weasley´s Love: **espero te guste la continuación… y aún falta lo mejor… nos leemos hasta la próxima…

**Maria Brown Li: **esperemos que pasa en el próximo capítulo ya está por terminar y muchas gracias por leer….


	8. Chapter 8

**MEGUMI**

Bueno, me presentare mi nombre es Megumi Azira hija de Ryu Azira… mi madre murió al darme luz y nunca la conocí y mi padre al poco tiempo decidio buscar una madre perfecta Maru Tokonaka, ahora Maru Azira, no lo niego es una francesa hermosa … y tiene un hijo Tenshi Azira de unos cuantos meses…. Mi padre le guardo tanto cariño que decidió adoptar a su hijo y casarse con ella… mi padre era muy bueno… pero al poco tiempo algo terrible sucedió… mi padre paso a mejor vida dejándome sola, ya que no tenía ningún pariente cercano…. La personalidad de Maru cambio y decidió ignorar todo de mi… con el paso de los años yo sola Salí adelante y teniendo 6 años fue difícil…. Mi ¨hermano¨ no lo veo, ya que tenemos prohibido vernos, ya que mi madrastra decidió que no era un buen ejemplo para el… cosa que desconozco el motivo…. Pero con el tiempo eso no me importo… ahora en mi último año de preparatoria asisto a la preparatoria en Tomoeda un lugar para niños ricos.. y muy mimados… pero este año sería el último que aguantaría las demandas de Maru, verán ya a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad podre apoderarme de todos los negocios de papa y por fin quitarle lo que fue mío desde un inicio…venganza.. era todo lo que me mantenía viva con el paso de los días…. Y para terminar con broche de oro quería algo y eso era a Syaoran Li… y no por capricho ya que Li es uno de los más ricos y que podrían llevar al imperio de mi padre al éxito… solo un problema afecta en mi plan y es ¨Sakura Kinomoto¨ esa niñata tonta tiene idiotizado a mi pobre futuro esposo…. Siendo colaboradora del equipo de porristas… use todas mis influencias y la corrí del equipo que tanto anhelaba…. Eso no fue lo mejor ya que Li la avergonzó en la cafetería después de eso… y por consiguiente huyo del país dejándome todo tan fácil…. Estaba muy feliz de que todo estuviera resultando…. Animaba a ..el equipo y a un nuevo jugador que estaba muy mono y sobre todo era muy bueno jugando soccer… pero veía como Syaoran lo veía con la misma expresión…. Decidí averiguar más de su paradero… y me encontré con Ian Van Hass, un nuevo alumno proveniente de Alemania, amigo de la familia Kinomoto… pero algo no me olía muy bien en esto… Así que decidí junto con mi amiga Hana idear un plan para cercarme más a el… ustedes saben tener a mis amigos cercas y a mis enemigos mucho más…. Así que ahí entro Yue Tsukishiro invitarlo a la fiesta que daría…

Megumi: Yue (tocando con mi dedo su pecho)…. Me encantaría mucho que fueras a mi fiesta…

Yue: cla.. Claro que estaré ahí…

Megumi: y quería pedirte un enorme favor…

Yue: lo.. Que desees…

Megumi: quisiera que invitaras a tu amigo Ian a la fiesta.. mi amiga Hana tiene tantas ganas de conocerlo

Yue: en serio.. No sería mala idea…

Megumi: en serio…

Yue: descuida ahí estaremos….

Perfecto…. Después en mi casa sucedió lo inevitable…. Mucha gente borracha, otros en orgias… lo normal en una de mis tantas fiestas…. En la mesa de bocadillos vi a Ian asustado… un poco incómodo y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para conocer el motivo que tiene Li para ignorar mi hermosa presencia..

Ian: pero que aburrida fiesta….

Megumi: acaso es tan aburrida….

Meneaba mis caderas con el diminuto y espectacular vestido que portaba….

Ian: perdón Megumi yo…

Megumi: descuida… te conozco de algún lado….

Sus ojos verdes…. Ese tono… tenía que ser una broma….acaso el… era el clon de Kinomoto en hombre… era muy guapo, pero no…. Alguien allá arriba me estaba jugando una terrible broma…

Ian: no, solo que eres muy famosa…

Megumi: muy famosa y en qué sentido si me permites preguntártelo…

Ian: Van Hass, Ian…

El tono de su voz…. Era similar… pero no podía…

Megumi: mucho gusto Ian… y dime de donde proviene mi fama….

Ian: veras yo….

Estaba poniéndolo nervioso, notaba como sudaba… y esto cada vez se ponía interesante… el mismo nerviosismo que Kinomoto… ya que siempre la observaba….

Yue: ahí estas Ian te he estado buscando te quiero presentar a unas amigas…

Y tenían que interrumpir….

Megumi: Yue, debí suponerlo, eres amigo de Ian cierto…

Yue: cierto… y vaya Megumi te ves espectacular esta noche…

Megumi: muchas gracias, lo mismo digo…

Yue: y que fiesta una de las mejores que he visto

Megumi: al parecer solo tú lo consideras…

Yue: porque…

Megumi: Ian considera esta celebración un tanto aburrida….

Yue: es cierto Ian…

Ian: veras yo….

Yue: Megumi claro que esta aburrido… no ha bebido ni conocido lo que yo ya hice, permíteme orientarlo…

Vi como se lo llevaba… esto no me gustaba… tímido igual que ella…. Porque no podía sacarme a Kinomoto de mi cabeza…. Demonios… me estaba dando migraña de solo recordar su persona… vi cómo me veía… estaba pasando algo aquí y lo descubriré… mande a mis chicas a actuar….

Cloe: porque no te metes a la piscina Ian, quiero verte…

Hanna: vamos Ian...Tengo mucho calor…

Anna: anda… vayamos…

Ian: yo….

Pronto me acerque y tome su brazo, algo delgado… algo muy raro en un hombre….

Megumi: vayamos, acaso no tienes calor…

Ian: no traigo ropa para cambiarme lo siento chicas…

Megumi: podemos hacer una excepción contigo, dejarte nadar… desnudo… que dices…

Se lo susurre en el oído… mis métodos siempre funcionaban…. Un sonrojo en el pronto apareció… me dejo atónita eso…. Temblaba de nervios y…

Yue: tenemos que retirarnos, en otra ocasión quizás…

Megumi: pero porque… no nos dejas a Ian, eres tú el ocupado, vamos Ian( jalándole el brazo) la pasaras muy.. Bien…

Ian: Yue tiene razón, tenemos que retirarnos, será para otra ocasión…

Cloe: qué tal si antes nos regalas un beso…

Mi amiga Cloe era tan persuasiva…. Eso bastara… para engatusarlo y alejarlo de Li….

Yue: te sientes bien….

Ian: yo…

Hanna: un pequeño besito… vamos….

Pronto mi harén de amigas estaban sobre ellas, unas cazadoras expertas…. Estabas consiguiendo algo hasta que Yue beso a mis amigas y a mi…

Yue: ya tienen sus besos y si nos permiten…

Las chicas se tocaban el área donde fueron besadas por Yue, era muy guapo pero solo era alguien que estaba utilizando… mi ira era demasiada…

Hana: que querías conseguir de esto Megumi…

Megumi: pienso descubrir todo acerca de Ian Van Hass

Cloe: a que te refieres…

Megumi: solo que nadie se mete con mis planes…

Volvimos a la fiesta, pero tenía que enterarme de todo de el… ahora…

**SAKURA**

Yue: me dirás toda la verdad ahora….

Estaba perdida… oficialmente…

Sakura: bueno debes entender primeramente que lo hice por un motivo solamente…

Yue: cual…

Sakura: demostrarles que soy un atleta al igual que ustedes…

Yue: estás loca…. Sabes que todo lo que hiciste puedes descalificarnos…

Sakura: en realidad no dice nada en el reglamento que no puede existir una chica en el equipo

Yue: entiéndelo… por eso estamos separados, y creo que en el campus de las chicas hay un equipo

Sakura: pero no sería lo mismo, ustedes no me darían el respeto que yo me merezco…

Yue: respeto… crees que Syaoran te respetara después de todo esto…

Sakura: yo… yo…

Yue: estas demente… y creo saber que mi hermano y los demás lo sabían verdad…

Sakura: algo…

Yue: yo digo que ese algo es.. Todo…

Sakura: perdóname Yue no quería…

Yue: descuida… eso me alegra más… que Ian sea una chica y no un hombre…

Sakura: porque…

Yue: tengo mis razones… y ahora que harás..

Sakura: tengo que seguir hasta el final… falta poco…

Yue: dos semanas aproximadamente…

Sakura: y después me iré… lo prometo…

Yue: creo que no debes prometer algo que no cumplirás..

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Yue: sigues igual de lenta Kinomoto… solo espero que Syaoran se lo tome mejor que yo…

Sakura: promete que no lo dirás…

Yue: no hablare… y menos con Syaoran.. Me daría miedo decírselo…

Sakura: gracias…

El permanecía viendo hacia la ventana y yo sentada en mi cama…. Cuando de repente Touya y Yukito entraron….

Yukito: Ian… yo..

Yue: puedes ahorrarte eso hermanito ya se el plan de la traviesa Kinomoto…

Yukito: perdóname hermano…

Yue: sé que esta diablita es muy persuasiva….

Touya: y aún falta lo mejor…

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Touya: el abuelo quiere verte mañana en la fiesta en mi casa… y no es una sugerencia…

Sakura: pero mama le dijo que estaba en Nueva York con papa…

Touya: pero hablo con tu padre y dijo que era de vital importancia tu asistencia…

Sakura: demonios, porque nunca ame hablan de esto…

Yukito: creo que debemos parar esto Sakura… se está saliendo de control…

Touya: estoy de acuerdo con Yukito… es momento…

Sakura: no puedo rendirme…. Y menos ahora que falta poco…

Y no podría….

Yue: a menos que…

Sakura: a menos que que….

Touya: Yue es momento de parar esto… ya…

Sakura: por favor 2 semanas y ya…

Yukito: estas pidiendo mucho… sabes todas las consecuencias que esto ocasionara…

Sakura: de que serviría si digo la verdad ahora… me iría de la misma forma.. Por favor…

Touya: solo quiero decirte que si no te recuperas no quiero problemas con el abuelo y menos con mis padres…

Sakura: lo prometo….

Abrace a los tres y pronto me separe de ellos…

Sakura: bien en que consiste tu plan Yue…

Yue: creo que mañana lo sabrás….

Sakura: pero mañana es a fiesta…

Yue: tu solo duerme y mañana vendremos temprano por ti…

Sakura: esp…

Vi como Yue arrastraba a Touya y a Yukito con el… odiaba las sorpresas… y más se provenían de Yue…. Me quede pensando un rato hasta que dormí… el sol me despertó y vi la cama contigua… Li no había dormido en la habitación a decir verdad no lo había visto desde… mi cerebro procesaba mucha información…. Acaso el vería algo que no debió ver.. Estaba un poco nerviosa… sonó mi teléfono y….

Sakura: que sucede…

Yue: estoy abajo… vamos se nos hace tarde….

Sakura: ya voy….

Baje con rapidez….

Yue: ni pudiste ponerte algo más decente….

Y ahí me di cuenta que seguía en mi pijama….

Sakura: yo… yo..

Yue: está bien que somos hombres, pero cuidamos un poco más la apariencia… bueno es hora de ir con Tomoyo…

Sakura: Tomoyo?'

Yue: acaso nunca lo pensaste… pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo…

Sakura: diablos, me matara…

Yue: es hora que te den un regaño de los buenos…

Sakura: eres demasiado malo…

Yue: vamos Sakura… no me agrada todo esto, pero aun así te quiero amiga….

Sakura: amiga… es decir siempre fuimos…

Yue: tonta… claro que sí, solo que el genial de mua….. a veces le gusta molestarte….

Sakura: a veces ¿?'

Yue: bueno eso está justificado, pero basta… es momento de ir con ella….

De pronto nos encontrábamos partiendo hacia la mansión Daidouji… íbamos en silencio hasta que…

Sakura: Yue… sabes donde esta Sy.. Li…?

Yue: a que te refieres….

Sakura: no llego a dormir anoche, sé que es fin de semana pero… aun así pensé que el…

Yue: no.. Pero por lo que me dijo Meiling no estaba con ella…

Vi como la cara de Yue estaba pensando mucho….

Sakura: crees que él.. Se fue de nuevo?

Yue: no lo creo, pero no me gustan sus desapariciones…

Sakura: porque algo le paso.. Cuando se fue…

Yue: no, pero.. Olvídalo… no tiene importancia…

Sakura: yo…

Yue: ya llegamos… arréglate y nos vemos en la fiesta iremos Eriol, Yamazaki, Touya, Yuki y yo contigo al igual que tus amigas…

Sakura: en serio… gracias…

Yue: descuida… tu solo arréglate…

Baje del carro y pronto se fue… entre a la habitación de Tomoyo… y…

Tomoyo: veo que al fin decidiste verme…

Sakura: perdóname… pero estaba muy triste para hablar…

Tomoyo: descuida, al menos Yue sabe muy bien el plan… ahora a arreglarte…

Pronto me encontraba atendida por 5 chicas… desde la cabeza a los pies… como mi cabello era demasiado corto y Sakura lo tenía muy largo decidieron ponerme unas extensiones mortales… sentía mucho peso en mi cabeza….maquillaje y ropa formal y muy linda….

Tomoyo: volvió Sakura….

Sakura: espero que nadie note el parentesco…

Tomoyo: no creo… lo has hecho muy bien.. es hora de irnos…

Nos fuimos en la limosina hacia la mansión… ahora tener que fingir ser Sakura… algo difícil o fácil…. Claro si fuera una excelente actriz no tendría problemas, pero esto no me gustaba… llegamos y…

Tomoyo: descuida, no me separare de ti….

Nos adentramos al jardín donde era la celebración… al parecer Tía Angelique invito a muchas amistades del abuelo…. Llegue y todas las caras posaron sobre mi… esto era demasiado incomodo…

Kaoru: mi nieta… que linda estas…

Sakura: muchas gracias abuelo yo…

Kaoru: esto es una celebración.. al fin llego mi querida nieta… que empiece la fiesta…

La música seguía…

Tomoyo: lo hiciste bien…

Sakura: esto es demasiado raro no lo crees…

Tomoyo: que…

Sakura: no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto…

Nadeshiko: mi querida hija… ( Abrazándola) como te fue en tu vuelo… perdóname por no ir por ti..

Sakura: descuida madre yo…

Angelique: es un desconsiderado ese padre tuyo…

Sonomi: lo matare, como permitió viajar sola todo este tiempo…

Sakura: ah…. Mi padre tenía trabajo y no lo quise molestar…

Nadeshiko: vayamos a saludar Angelique y Sonomi a las visitas…

Sonomi: tienes razón.. discúlpennos niñas…

Se fueron…

Sakura: eso estuvo bien…

Tomoyo: está funcionando…

Después vi como el mayordomo de mi abuelo venia hacia mi…Eddy era su fiel sirviente, su mano derecha en todo…

Eddy: disculpe Srta. Kinomoto el Sr. Amiyama desea platicar con usted en el despacho en 15 minutos, pero ha pedido que se adelante, para no incomodar las visitas…

Sakura: entonces… yo…

Eddy: y ha pedido que sea a solas…

Tomoyo: descuida Sakura, iré con nuestros amigos…

Esto no me gustaba fui escoltada por Eddy al despacho y después cerró la puerta… los millones de libros me ponían muy nerviosa y más el reloj….

Kaoru: Sakura estas muy nerviosa… sucedió algo?

Sakura: no abuelo.. pero es extraño que me mandes hablar…

Kaoru: no es nada serio querida, pero pues … es mejor que te sientes…

Sakura: preferiría estar de pie…

Kaoru: es mejor que te sientes…

Sakura: sucedió algo malo?'

Kaoru: en realidad no es malo… bueno al menos no por ahora…

Sakura: de que se trata?

Kaoru: es la empresa querida…

Sakura: yo…

Kaoru: deja que termine de hablar… la paciencia es una virtud que careces….

Sakura: lo siento…

Kaoru: se que te quedan 2 semanas para terminar por fin el curso…

Sakura: en realidad es 1 mes…

Kaoru: si pero las semanas restantes es celebración, trámites para la universidad… o me equivoco…

Negué con la cabeza el abuelo estaba al pendiente de todo…

Kaoru: bueno.. Quiero que tú y Touya se hagan cargo de la sucursal en Europa, ya estoy viejo para esto, y necesito ahora de su ayuda… he hablado con tu padre y tu madre y me dijeron que lo consultara contigo…. Quiero que se hagan responsables de su herencia, ya es tiempo y pueden hacerlo pronto y estudiar, quiero que termines tu carrera…

Sakura: abuelo yo…

Kaoru: piénsalo.. Partiré en 2 semanas y me iré a Alemania y si decides irte, sería una felicidad para este viejo… Touya ha decidido irse a Francia y tomar cede en la compañía…

Sakura: lo pensare…

Kaoru: bueno eso es todo.. Tenía que decírtelo, ya que partirás a Nueva York hoy verdad…

Sakura: yo.. Si… gracias…

Kaoru: bueno esto es una fiesta… así que ha celebrar…

Salimos del despacho y volvimos al jardín, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, ya que al llegar a la mayoría de edad o cierta edad mi familia cede derechos y siendo los únicos herederos Tomoyo, Touya y yo… Tomoyo ya estaba trabajando con mi tía Sonomi en la compañía aquí en Japón así que no había problema con ella, pero Touya era un chico muy rebelde, como decía el abuelo así que espero para esto y yo… no soy muy buena en todo esto… tendría que demostrar que soy una digna heredera…. Y solo tenía 2 semanas el mismo tiempo que terminaría mi juego… esto no podía ser una coincidencia… no podía… camine en el jardín y me aleje un poco de la fiesta quedando en la fuente principal del jardín, me senté por una orilla y suspire unas cuantas veces…. Que sería de mi vida… y…..

**SYAORAN**

Al llegar a la escuela lo cargue y pronto estábamos en la habitación… estaba a punto de desvestirlo… mi corazón latía rápidamente…. Y… sonó mi teléfono….

Syaoran: que paso Wei..

Wei: siento molestarlo joven Li pero tengo buenas noticias de la Srta. Kinomoto..

Syaoran: de que hablas.. Sabes donde esta….

Wei: no lo sé exactamente, pero sé dónde se encontrara mañana…

Syaoran: a que te refieres….

Wei: tengo la información en mis manos, gusta que la lleve a …

Syaoran: descuida, saldré para allá….

Vi a Ian completamente muerto en su cama… lo deje dormir… no ce que me estaba pasando y menos ahora que vería a Sakura, prometí alejarme de ella, pero no podía, este sentimiento hacia Van Hass debe cambiar, yo amo.. a Sakura no a Van Has… tome las llaves de mi auto y fui a la mansión Li… subí a mi habitación y ahí vi a Wei…

Wei: qué bueno que está aquí.. En esta carpeta esta lo que encontré…

Syaoran: gracias…

Wei: me retiro…

Abrí la carpeta y vi toda la información… confidencial, mis empleados eran muy eficaces, pero en algo fallaban no daban con su paradero… así que mande investigar a la familia antes de irme a Nueva York, no me mal entiendan, prometí que no buscaría después…. Esto ya lo había hecho antes de la promesa… leí y vi a Kaoru Amiyama, el abuelo de Sakura al parecer había llegado al país y ofrecería una fiesta y llamadas al teléfono de Fujitaka y una grabación en donde Sakura asistiría a esa fiesta…. Entonces ya tenía planeado ir…. Salí de mi habitación y volvería al colegio…

Leran: así que volviste…

Syaoran: lo siento madre, pero yo… tenía que asistir a

Leran: con Bryan a la fiesta en Nueva York.

Syaoran: como…

Leran: no eres el único que sabe cómo investigar…

Syaoran: bueno si me disculpa madre, tengo que…

Leran: tu padre y yo te esperamos en el despacho es de suma importancia….

Sabia el tono que uso mi madre, esto era delicado así que entre al despacho…

Syaoran: padre.. Madre querían hablar conmigo…

Hien: siéntate…

Obedecí…

Hien: veras hace días recibí una llamada de Kaoru Amiyama…

Palidecí…

Hien: veo que no hay necesidad de decirte quien es el

Negué con la cabeza…

Hien: me hablo muy alarmado, ya que ha sido seguido por nuestro personal, no solo a él si no a su familia también…. Y obviamente no di yo ninguna orden al igual que tu madre y dudo que Meiling lo haga, así que no solo eso me dijo… también está muy preocupado por su nieta Sakura…

Syaoran: algo le paso….

Hien: gracias a dios no…

Syaoran: yo.. yo..

Hien: nos contó del incidente en la cafetería…

Palidecí de nuevo…

Hien: veo que lo recuerdas muy bien, y como se enteró el Sr. Amiyama, el tiene ojos en todo, es difícil ocultarle a alguien tan respetable eso…

Syaoran: perdón yo..

Leran: es muy tarde para pedir perdón…

Hien: demasiado tarde…

Syaoran: de que hablan…

Hien: pensábamos en un futuro unirlos como matrimonio, claro nada acordado, solo a palabras, pero cuando el Sr. Amiyama se enteró se negó…

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Hien: y no solo esto… prohibió tu presencia en la fiesta de mañana…

Syaoran: pero..

Leran: estoy de acuerdo con eso…

Hien: abogue por ti esta vez, le dije que no verías, no hablarías y estarías a cierta distancia de Sakura..

Syaoran: padre…

Hien: lo harás, ya estoy harto de tus cosas… no quiero saber por qué hiciste esto, pero arruinaste tu solo tu futuro…

Syaoran: yo…

Hien: no ce como solucionaras esto, pero si vuelves a enojar a alguien de la familia Amiyama, Daidouji o Kinomoto te advierto que no meteré mis manos al fuego de nuevo.. Es todo.. Retírate…

Me levante y fui a mi habitación esto no podía pasar.. la única oportunidad real de ver de nuevo a Sakura y no podía acercarme a ella…. Esto era inaudito tendría que pedir unos cuantos favores pero mis padres se darían cuenta….dormí en casa esa noche tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza… y no podía pensar con claridad… me levante muy temprano y fui a la escuela, necesitaba recoger unas cosas.. Claro.. Buscar a Eriol, era mi esperanza… y …

Eriol: veo que estas destrozado, que te paso…

Syaoran: necesito que me hagas un favor…

Eriol: demonios, amigo, ya hice demasiados…. Ahora que hiciste…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: está bien… en que puedo servirte ahora…

Syaoran: se que Sakura ira hoy a la fiesta en…

Eriol: aguarda… ya se a dónde va esto y tengo prohibido hacerlo

Syaoran: necesito verla…

Eriol: lo que necesitas es acabar con esta obsesión y tal vez la vuelvas a ver

Syaoran: es mucho tiempo

Eriol: a decir verdad falta poco…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: si se entera Tomoyo me matara… así que yo no te ayude…

**Continuara….**

**Yeyuperez: **espero te haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo…gracias por tu review y los anteriores también…


	9. Chapter 9

**JQE9**

**ERIOL**

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, Yue sabia ya el gran secreto de Ian y no solo eso faltaba poco para que fuera el último partido e irnos de la universidad y no había ningún avance en Syaoran ni mucho menos en Ian…..

Tomoyo: solo un poco más y todo será perfecto

Touya: acaso no piensas si Syaoran se entera estaremos arruinados y no solo Sakura .. Todos..

Yue: pero no crees que se ponga feliz al saber que Ian..

Yamazaki: lo que estamos propiciando es que se enfade y nunca más le hable por este engaño

Yukito: por eso hay que mover bien las piezas del tablero

Meiling: Yukito tiene razón, así que dejen de preocuparse porque cuando llegue Sakura la preocuparemos

Chiharu: a que habrá ido con su abuelo

Touya: ya me imagino que será, pero bueno y donde esta Syaoran

Meiling: él está en esa mesa no la vez… Wei es su carcelero, tiene prohibido interactuar en la fiesta así como de ver o hablar con Sakura

Eriol: que paso…

Meiling: simplemente ya se enteraron mis tíos del incidente de la cafetería

Rika: pero esto es algo raro, no creen

Meiling: con él hay que tomar medidas extremas….

Estábamos ahí reunidos cuando decidí acercarme

Tomoyo: ni se te ocurra acercarte ni mucho menos ayudarle

Eriol: me creerías capaz…

Tomoyo: estas advertido (se fue)

No podía dejar así a mi amigo así que me acerque…

Eriol: veo que estas destrozado, que te paso…

Syaoran: necesito que me hagas un favor…

Eriol: demonios, amigo, ya hice demasiados…. Ahora que hiciste…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: está bien… en que puedo servirte ahora…

Syaoran: sé que Sakura ira hoy a la fiesta en…

Eriol: aguarda… ya sé a dónde va esto y tengo prohibido hacerlo

Si se entera Tomoyo me matara o peor nuestra relación se vendrá abajo….

Syaoran: necesito verla…

Eriol: lo que necesitas es acabar con esta obsesión y tal vez la vuelvas a ver

Syaoran: es mucho tiempo

Si esperas un tiempo podrías tú mismo sorprenderte

Eriol: a decir verdad falta poco…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: si se entera Tomoyo me matara… así que yo no te ayude…

Aun Sakura seguía en el despacho con su abuelo así que llame a Yamazaki…

Yamazaki: en que me necesita Boss..

Eriol: ayudaremos a Syaoran

Yamazaki: Chiharu me mataría, pero bueno esa mujer me mataría aunque no lo hiciera…

Eriol: bien necesito que vigiles la entrada y la sigas…

Yamazaki: entendido…

Ver como Yamazaki vigilaba ahora necesitaba distraer a Tomoyo…

Eriol: y bien Tomoyo me dirás en lo que el abuelo planea

Tomoyo: pensé que nunca preguntarías, pero es algo inusual que lo preguntes en esta situación

Eriol: nunca estas disponible

Tomoyo: bien… el abuelo quiere llevarse a Touya y a Sakura a Europa

Eriol: y veo que tu quedaras en la cede de Japón

Tomoyo: exactamente

Eriol: es una lástima querida ya que me iré a Inglaterra y pensaba que tomarías…

Tomoyo: lo nuestro…. Por si no lo recuerdas no hay un nuestro…

Eriol: porque te haces la difícil Tomoyo si sabes que en la fiesta tu y yo

Tomoyo: un desliz el cual no se repetirá Hiragizawa…

Eriol: que debo de hacer para que creas que te amo

Tomoyo: tal vez dejando de ser tan galán con todas… empieza con eso…

Eriol: pero sabes que eres la única…

Ver la sonrisa de Tomoyo y como se acercaba a mí y su respiración estaba en mi rostro a punto de besarme o eso creía yo…

Tomoyo: sé que estas ayudando a Syaoran pero si le haces daño a Sakura juro que te mato...

Se alejó con una sonrisa pícara y eso fue muy sexi… de pronto mi teléfono llego un mensaje de Yamazaki: _¨boss está en camino al jardín y va sola este es el momento de actuar, espero ordenes¨_

Se Yamazaki estaba loco… ¨_síguela le diré al idiota que es toda suya¨_ ….escribí un mensaje nuevo y me junte de nuevo con la multitud…

Yue: tenemos un problema…

**SAKURA**

Estaba pensando en cómo terminaría este juego que empecé… pero como me afligía mucho decirle toda la verdad a Li sé que nos hemos acercado un poco pero el aún es amable porque cree que soy Ian solamente por eso, pero si se enterara que soy Sakura jamás me lo perdonaría…. Suspire unas cuantas veces y de pronto una voz me desconcentro…

Clow: veo que Sakura regreso…

Sakura: hola.. Pensé que no vendrías…

Clow: sabes que mis padres me obligan a venir a pesar de que se encuentran tan lejos…

Sakura: lo ce..

Clow: puedo sentarme contigo…

Sakura: espero no te ensucies no es un asiento mi fuente…

Clow: descuida lo superare….

Se sentó y vi a Clow tan guapo como siempre, y tan alegre, a Clow no le afecto tanto la verdad como yo pensé, pero bueno él no estaba afectado el único…

Clow: estás pensando en decírselo

Sakura: si pero no ce como hacerlo, alguna sugerencia….

Clow: de la verdad o de que lo amas…

Sakura: yo no estoy enamorada…. No puedo…

Clow: vamos Sakura, estas enamorada desde que lo viste…

Sakura: eso no tiene sentido…

Me ruborice… sé qué hace tiempo estuve enamorada de Li, pero ese amor se marchito con cada acción o con cada palabra que me agredían y después Clow… pero ahora conocerlo desde otro punto hizo que algo dentro de mi naciera, pero es amor, o simplemente cariño…

Sakura: y como sabes que estoy enamorada de el….

No podía nombrarlo.. Me daba un poco de vergüenza…

Clow: (sonríe) vamos, no dejas de pensar en el… verlo.. Demostrarle cosas que nadie haría…

Sakura: pero…

Clow: entonces puedes mentirte, pero sabes que en dos semanas tendrás que decirle todo…

Sakura: pero yo…la verdad de Ian…

Clow: lo que tú quieras decirle es tu decisión, nadie te obligara…

Sakura: Ian se ira en dos semanas y yo con el… lo sabes…

Clow: desde hace años… mis padres me lo habían comentado…

Sakura: y porque…

Clow: sabes que no podía haberlo dicho y sobre todo no me creerías…

Sakura: gracias… espero que lo de Ian se acepte bien y también estar enamorada de el…

Clow: creo que todos se esperan eso…

Sakura: y si me rechaza…

Clow: y si te acepta…. Vamos si nunca se lo confiesas nunca sabrás la verdad….

Sakura: tienes razón…

Clow: y sobre todo… tus amigos estarán ahí para apoyarte de eso no me cabe duda… y me tienes a mí también…

Sakura: pensé que tu…

Clow: aun lo hago Sakura, pero sé que lo amas y si te alejo de eso, nunca serias feliz, prefiero verte feliz a ti y no te preocupes por mí..

Sakura: es que yo.. No me siento cómoda con hacerte esto…

Clow: qué tal si la próxima vez me invitas a la pizza y estamos a mano…

Sakura: te pagare todas las pizzas que desees…

Clow: muy bien… vayamos a la fiesta, estarán buscando a la anfitriona y ya te he secuestrado varios minutos…

Sakura: adelántate, quiero quedarme solo un poco más ….

Clow: como desees…

Se fue Clow y vi mi reflejo en la fuente, tenía razón solo sabría si me ama si se lo confieso, aunque suene muy moderno declarársele a un hombre, aunque no podía esperar, pero si él me decía que sí, me quedaría en Japón o sé que estudiaría conmigo en el extranjero lo ce… dentro de mí una pequeña sonrisa salió y me pare lista para todo lo que viniera… la fuerte Sakura llego, solo estaba triste por mi confusión así que prepárense mundo.. Syaoran… estaba a punto de caminar cuando lo vi…

Syaoran: así que de eso se trataba

Sakura: Li...yo…

Syaoran: por eso te fuiste…

Sakura: de que hablas yo….

Syaoran: no me mientas más Sakura… lo escuche de tus labios cuando se lo confesabas a Clow…

Sakura: es que no entiendo.. Cuanto escuchaste ¿?

Syaoran: lo suficiente

Sakura: es que no entiendo…

Syaoran: estas enamorada, por eso te fuiste… niégamelo…

Sakura: yo.. Yo.. No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso…

Syaoran: eso me lo deja claro… y yo aquí como imbécil preocupándome por ti cuando ya lo tenías planeado

Sakura: espera..

Syaoran: no quiero escucharte… solamente quiero decirte que ojala sean felices y en mi vida quiero volverte a ver…

Sakura (tome su brazo) : espera yo quiero decírtelo todo…

Syaoran: suéltame… ya no es necesario….

Ver como salía corriendo y ahí yo con las lágrimas a punto de salir y lo peor sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y solo en el provocaba asco ningún sentimiento más…. No sé si quería engañarme más.. Llore por un rato y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que…

Tomoyo: aquí estas.. Te hemos estado buscando por 3 horas

Sakura: lo siento yo…

Tomoyo: dime que te perdiste como la última vez…

Sakura: quisiera que fuese eso….

Tomoyo: no me digas que fue Li…

Sakura: quiero irme a casa… y a mi casa…

Tomoyo: iras a mi casa….

Yue: aquí esta… que paso Sakura…

Tomoyo: la llevare a mi casa y gracias por preocuparse….

Era alejada de toda la fiesta y pronto estaba en la mansión ya bañada y Tomoyo mientras cepillaba mi cabello…

Tomoyo: sabes me encantaba tu cabello corto, espero que vuelva de nuevo

Sakura: creo que Ian no volverá más…

Tomoyo: que paso…

Sakura: Li.. Sabe todo…

Tomoyo: que todo…

Sakura: bueno él sabe que estoy enamorada y… de el…

Tomoyo: no puedo creerlo se lo dijiste…

Sakura: él lo escucho cuando se lo confesaba a Clow…

Tomoyo: y que paso… te beso…

Sakura: sabes es mentira eso del amor.. Le dio asco saber que estaba enamorada de el

Tomoyo: que…

Sakura: como lo oyes…

Tomoyo: es algo imposible juraría que Li está enamorado de ti… locamente enamorado de ti..

Sakura: te equivocas, me odia, me aborrece el me lo dijo y no quiere volverme a ver

Tomoyo: y que harás…

Sakura: a que te refieres de qué hare… esto ya término…

Tomoyo: no puede terminar, eso significaría que perdiste y fuiste de nuevo humillada por Li

Sakura: creo que siempre será así… es la historia de mi vida…

Tomoyo: no puedes rendirte eres Sakura Kinomoto, una mujer valiente y la persona más amorosa cariñosa

Sakura: y la más tonta.. Ingenua…

Tomoyo: basta continuaras y le demostraras que eres mejor y él te debe respetar…

Sakura: no tengo ánimos…

Tomoyo: vamos lo harás y mientras tanto te arreglaras hoy saldremos las chicas…

Sakura: debes estar bromeando…

Tomoyo: solo chicas, vamos… hace tiempo que no salimos contigo por favor….

Sakura: no tienes remedio, la verdad no me siento del todo…

Tomoyo: saldrás ya Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Meiling nos esperan así que baja…

No tenía muchos ánimo, pero es cierto no había salido con ellas, ni siquiera platicado y tal vez esta salida me ayudaría a pensar bien las cosas…

Sakura: y de que vestiré Ian o Sakura…

Tomoyo: no seas ingenua.. De Sakura, de tal cómo eres, es más te ganaste vestirte a tu gusto… no intervendré…

Sakura: wow.. Lo dices en serio porque ando perfecta…

Traía un pijama de dos piezas de conejitos con flores rosas y unas pantuflas de conejito…

Tomoyo: no abuses.. Así que 15 minutos y nos vamos..

Sakura: está bien…

Después de 15 minutos o más bien 15 minutos en lenguaje femenino … portaba unos jeans oscuros con una blusa turquesa y accesorios dorados… unos tacones negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero… mi peinado consistía en cabello suelto ondulado gracias a las extensiones que cargaba… estaba lista…

Tomoyo: sabía que podrías…

Sakura: tantas veces que me vistes tenia que intentarlo yo sola…

Tomoyo: exacto…

Tomoyo traía un vestido azul oscuro con tacones negros ….Naoko un vestido fucsia… y Meiling unos jeans con una blusa guinda… Rika con unos jeans igual y una blusa morada…Chiharu iba jeans y una blusa naranja… muy lindas todas en el carro de Meiling un deportivo… pronto nos adentramos a la ciudad y ahí estábamos tomando las fotos…

Tomoyo: Meiling pensé que traerías la camioneta…

Meiling. Hoy es noche de conquistar, pensara que soy la madre de todas ustedes…

Rika: madre.. Adonde iremos…

Meiling: cállate.. Iremos a bailar…

Naoko: no sé si sea una buena idea… a Sakura no le agrada….

Y vaya que no me gustaba pero…

Sakura: hare una excepción…

Meiling: eso me agrada.. Así que vayamos.. Conozco un lugar nuevo se llama blush.. Así que quiero que se diviertan mucho casi terminamos…

Chiharu: tú misma lo dijiste casi… no debemos dejarlo para después…

Meiling: es para celebrar los exámenes que están por comenzar querida.. Después será otra fiesta…

Típico de Meiling tenía la música por dentro…. Bajamos y como era de esperarse una gran fila para entrar, pero gracias a los encantos de Meiling no hicimos fila, se escuchaba desde el estacionamiento la música electrónica, y las luces neones.. Esto estaba fuera de lo que yo acostumbraba… me adentre junto con todas y oscuro… fuimos llevadas por el Hostess a la mesa, en el 2 piso.. ya que el primero era para ir a bailar… tomamos la mejor mesa y pronto ya estamos pidiendo de beber…. No estaba de ánimos, pero por mis amigas hacia lo que fuera….

Meiling: ten.. (me dio una copa)

Sakura: sabes que no tomo…

Meiling: vamos, por tu cara esta tarde te la mereces…

Sakura: yo.. No quiero

Meiling: y no te pregunto, ya me da miedo saber lo que hace mi primo, así que mejor disfruta la noche…

Sakura: gracias…

Pronto tome una tras otra copa, y con la música y bailando en mi asiento estaba haciendo calor….

Sakura: iré al baño… no tardo…

Tomoyo: quieres que te acompañe….

Sakura: no gracias, puedo volver…

Creo que ver el estado en que estaba no era de lo más lindo… baje con cuidado las escaleras ya que mis tacones podrían arruinarse… baje y pronto visualice la entrada del baño cuando….

Cloe: Kinomoto eres tu….

Sakura: si yo…

Hanna: pero que sorpresa encontrarte

Anna: y en Japón …. No estabas en América…

Sakura: si yo…

Las porristas, las conocía ya que estuve un tiempo en ese equipo, donde me echaron… creo que debería mentir, pero mi cerebro no estaba coordinando…

Sakura: disculpen chicas, regrese solo a una fiesta de la familia y en unas horas sale mi vuelo a Nueva York y vine con mis amigas a celebrar…

Cloe: esto es fantástico… nosotras también celebramos…

Sakura: que bien chicas, si me disculpan tengo que entrar al tocador…

Hanna: está bien ve y espero regreses tenemos que contarte la buena nueva como somos hermanas…

Sakura: lo fuimos ya no

Anna: te consideramos aun hermana… te esperamos…

Sé que suena ridículo o algo extraño, pero en nuestro equipo somos o bien éramos un tipo de hermandad en donde sabíamos una de la otra, y por supuesto nos llamábamos hermanas y si estaban celebrando no dudo que sea algún nuevo noviazgo y algo ligero porque aunque no lo crean, nuestras porristas son de lo más ligeras, no se cómo sean en otras escuelas pero en la mía así era… pero bajo secreto a voces, claro… Salí del baño y ahí estaba frente al espejo retocándome el maquillaje ya que conociéndolas habría fotos y publicadas en todas las redes sociales… suspire unas veces y…

Meiling: porque tardas mucho

Sakura: lo siento es que me topé con las porristas e insisten en que celebre con ellas

Meiling: debí suponerlo aquí esta Megumi cierto…

Sakura: así es…

Meiling: te acompañare y así será más fácil despedirnos…

Sakura: gracias…

Salí del baño y obviamente teníamos que pasar por ahí…

Cloe: que bueno que regresaste Kinomoto pensábamos irte a buscar…

Meiling: de echo solo venimos de pasada, es momento de retirarnos ya que mañana hay escuela

Hanna: no tardara mucho.. mira ahí viene…

Ver a Megumi besando a un hombre… de una forma inapropiada… y fue cuando…. Vi de quien se trataba….

Anna: al parecer no volverán…

Hanna: al parecer ya consiguió todo…

Cloe: bueno Kinomoto lo siento, Megumi no te dio la noticia, pero no hay que aclarártela verdad…

Meiling: gracias y nos retiramos…

Fui jalada por Meiling y Salí… más bien corrí del lugar…

Meiling: que no te afecte lo que paso…

Sakura: es que no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver…

Meiling: tal vez haya alguna explicación…

Sakura: que explicación no viste como Syaoran besaba a Megumi y se la llevo a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que cosas…. Por favor…

Meiling: estas histérica…

Sakura: (lagrimas) me quiero ir ahora…

Tomoyo: que sucedió….

Meiling: tenemos que irnos chicas…

Nos fuimos de ese lugar tan desagradable… me quede en la mansión de Tomoyo y estuve llorando toda la noche, las chicas me hablaban pero simplemente no comprendía nada de lo que decían… tal vez por eso Syaoran le daba repulsión no era tan bonita ni tenía el cuerpo tan espectacular como Megumi… ella era mucho más que yo, pero en algo que ella carecía de educación y sobre todo en inteligencia, pero gracias a mi juego esta inteligencia me arruinaría…. Salió el sol y pronto fui llevada a la escuela de varones.. Entre y vi que las cosas de Li estaban ordenadas… tal vez estaría en clases… tome una ducha y ya iba tarde a clase de Literatura este fin de semana fue de locos, así que llegue atrás de la profesora y pronto empezaron las clases… Yue y Eriol trataban de hablar conmigo pero simplemente estaba absorto al igual que Li ya que me miraba de una forma enfurecida, sus ojos tenían ira…. Llego el descanso y simplemente me aleje de todos.. quería estar sola… no asistí a las clases y pronto estábamos en el entrenamiento… estaba tan desconcentrada que caí unas veces

Entrenador: Van Hass… a la banca es una vergüenza que estés así…

De pronto comprendí que era yo..

Yue: lo siento entrenador, pero Ian no se sentía bien hoy el…

Entrenador: esa no es excusa… a la banca…

Decidí no irme a la banca y simplemente me fui a las duchas tome mi maleta y me fui a mi habitación ahí podría bañarme a gusto…. Salí ya cambiado y trataba de hacer mi tarea cuando recibí la visita del rector…

Rector: que bueno que lo encuentro Sr. Van Hass

Ian: que puedo hacer por usted

Rector: he recibido un cambio de dormitorio en mi oficina hoy a primera hora….

Ian: no entiendo…

Rector: ni yo lo entiendo… pensé que había quedado claro que los dormitorios los asigna la junta directiva y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

Ian: es que yo no la solicite…

Rector: entonces quien…

Syaoran: yo la solicite…

Rector: oh joven Li.. Esto sí que es extraño…

Es inaudito como se atrevió a hacer eso… sabe mi secreto y aun así tanto le doy asco para tenerme alejada de el… estaba enojada, furiosa…

Rector: lo siento pero hay algún problema con el Sr. Van Hass

Syaoran: simplemente me incomoda estar con el…

Rector : entonces no hay algún problema.. De tipo sexual… o

Syaoran: no Sr. Rector simplemente no lo soporto y quiero evitar verlo todo el día…

Rector: discúlpeme joven Li pero no puedo hacer eso, y menos porque estamos por finalizar el año…

Syaoran: es que no…

Rector: no se hará y buenas noches, recomiendo para que se lleven mejor ir a terapia con el psicólogo de la escuela, permiso…

Estaba victoriosa por dentro pero.. Estaba triste porque solo se mantenía a mi lado por obligación tome mi pijama y me adentre al baño… me cambie y estaba por dormirme… él estaba aún en su cama leyendo un libro bajo una linterna.. No hable con él y no lo haría… dormí y esa noche soñé que Syaoran se casaba con Megumi y simplemente yo estaba llorando… desperté y vi que llegaría tarde de nuevo, me prepare para asistir de nuevo a clases…

Yue: pensé que no llegarías

Ian: lo siento no tuve una buena noche

Touya: sucedió algo..

Ian: no simplemente tuve un problema con unas luciérnagas, ya que su luz era tan molesta que no dejaron que pegara un ojo en toda la noche…

Era una indirecta para mi molestia, aun así me miro extrañado y se volvió a su ventana…

Eriol: si quieres podría darte un insecticida

Sakura: es mejor que llame al rector para que arregle este tipo de problema porque no solo era una, es una plaga…

De nuevo me miro extrañado y

Eriol: Syaoran es cierto lo que dice Ian

Syaoran: debe estar alucinando con tanto amor en el aire he oído que sufren de alucinaciones

Sakura: cierto, mucho amor en blush también pudieron causar alucinaciones…

Ver la cara de asombro en la que me vio…

Mitzuki: bueno empezaremos…

La clase fue de lo más tediosa y vaya que amo Literatura pero esta vez no me gustaba mucho.. mi estado de ánimo y ese arranque de celos que tuve hace rato, se daría cuenta de mis intenciones… pronto termino la clase…

Mitzuki: quisiera verlo Sr. Van Hass en mi oficina

Ian: sucede algo…

Mitzuki: nada de qué preocuparse pero me gustaría charlar con usted…

Ian: si Srta.

Yue: vaya es la primera vez que oigo a la Srta. Mitzuki invitar a alguien a su oficina..

Yamazaki: tal vez se enamoró de ti…

Se levantó Syaoran con ira…

Eriol: discúlpenme domare a la bestia…

Touya: ve ahora le diré al entrenador que.. te llamo la Srta. Mitzuki

Ian: gracias..

Recogí mis pertenencias y me encontraba cerca de la oficina y toque a la puerta ver a mi madre junto a la Srta. Mitzuki y tomando el te era uno de los escenarios que nunca me imaginé ver dentro de mis años de estudiante…

Ian: que sucede aquí…

Mitzuki: entra, tenemos que hablar contigo..

Cerré la puerta y tome asiento…

Mitzuki: Sakura veras he estado hablando con tu madre de tu progreso y

Sakura: lo siento madre yo..

Mitzuki: al contrario has sacado calificaciones excelentes e incluso tu progreso es magnífico así que no queremos perjudicarte… y queremos que Sakura tome unos exámenes para que pueda graduarse

Sakura: en serio no perderé el año…

Mitzuki: tendrás que pasarlos y te daré unas guías, pero no…

Sakura: gracias.. Gracias.. Gracias…

Mitzuki: te lo has ganado… bien ahora te puedes retirar y a echarle más ganas…

Sakura: muchas gracias, no las decepcionare…

Salí de la oficina y pronto me encontraba en el vestidor decidí cambiarme ahí ya que todos estarían en el campo Salí.. y pronto me dieron ánimos de seguir entrenando.. Después de la tempestad viene la calma y vaya que sí.. Solo debía pasar esos exámenes y podría irme a Alemania con mi abuelo y al fin ser alguien del cual todos estuvieran orgullosos, y no solo eso le demostraría a Li lo equivocado que estaba al tratarme así… ahora solo estaba a 11 días de cumplir mis metas…

**Continuara…**

Aquí les traigo la continuación y espero sea de su agrado, esta vez no metí a Syaoran simplemente porque hay una historia detrás de todo esto… no me odien… y nos leemos hasta la próxima … gracias por leer y por sus reviews… y saben que sus reviews me inspiran a nuevas historias las invito a leer las próximas… buenas noches…

**Vanesa- Tsukiyomi: **gracias por leer y tu review nos leemos hasta la próxima

**Weasley´s love: **y se meterá en más, esto no se quedara así… hasta el próximo gracias por leer y tu review..

**An qui: **descuida con que sigas leyendo mi historia con eso basta y espero te haya encantado este capítulo y espero que pronto las dudas que tengas se aclaren pero yo creo que ya serán para los últimos capítulos… y muchas gracias por el apoyo y gracias a ustedes mis historias cobran vida… nos leemos hasta la próxima y te cuidas…

**Inutsuki chan: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y tu review y gracias por esperar y pronto subiré el próximo ya que estoy actualizando más que pronto serán de nuevo exámenes y quiero de perdido terminar 3 fics y avanzar otros … espero te guste y nos leemos hasta la próxima.

**Yeyuperez: **muchas gracias por tu review y si Yue se tenía que enterar primero, no podía dejarlo fuera de esto y aun lo de Syaoran queda en misterio si se enteró de Sakura es Ian y porque está enojado con ella y con Ian… esperemos los demás y gracias por leer y nos leemos en los próximos..


	10. Chapter 10

**JQE10**

He estado entrenando como loca enferma… o más bien loco enfermo… hay miles de ampollas en mis pies, que nunca imagine que pasaría… en una chica tan delicada como lo era antes de empezar este juego, sé que se han de preguntar porque sigo haciendo esto.. si ese bastardo de Li sigue sin hablarme desde la fiesta, pues por una sola razón SAKURA KINOMOTO-alias- IAN VAN HASS nunca….. y debería remarcarlo más NUNCA SE RINDE… y lo demostraría a todos… esto ya no lo hago simplemente por Li lo hago por mí, porque sé que esto es una demostración a un futuro que podre lograrlo con dedicación y esmero… aunque suene imposible lo lograre…. Faltan 7 días para el campeonato y para irme a Alemania, que ha pasado en estos días se los resumiré a parte de mis ampollas…. Pues nada en especial solo que mi enemigo número 1 y hablo de Li Syaoran está saliendo con Megumi… esa…. Esa…. Persona… que tanta repulsión me da…. Y mi vida como Ian se resume a exámenes bloque por bloque en la oficina de la Srta. Mitzuki que en un principio toda la escuela estaba esparciendo el rumor de que la maestra y un alumno salían… cosa imposible… pero no podía aun decir la verdad…. Pero bueno me salgo del tema, Li y Megumi salen juntos a nadie le suena raro esto…. Desde esa vez en blush se hicieron muy cercanos y he tratado de hablar con el a lo que siempre me ignora y no solo eso me enfurece que no me tome en cuenta, estoy a punto de explotar y no son cambios hormonales de los que vienen cada mes…. No mi única molestia es el… la única, que me hace perder la poca cordura que tengo… bien como chico guapo y popular y parte del equipo de soccer que soy he armado un plan y se me ocurrió a mi solita… aplausos por favor… si… saldré con Anna la mano derecha de Megumi…. Si… jojojojojojo…. Como se lo pedí… a ver rebobinemos… estaba en el entrenamiento como siempre…. Y de pronto el grupo de chicas que siempre nos ven, osease las porristas vienen y nos dan agua y algunos regalos pero antes de salir….

Anna: muy buena práctica Ian… espero que ganen este fin de semana

Ian: muchas gracias….

Anna: nos vemos en el juego…

Y de pronto vi como Megumi se colgaba del cuello de Li y no aguante más y pronto lo dije o más bien lo grite….

Ian: quisieras acompañarme a la fiesta después del partido….

Anna: como..

Ian: este sábado después del partido…

Anna: no lo ce… pero que digo está bien te pasare mi dirección por chat… adiós…

Yue: debes estar loco….

Ian: tengo un plan….

Yamazaki: y no pudiste pensar en otra, ella es otra cosa… que tal si se quedan solos…

Touya: y te descubre a ti

Yukito: y muchas cosas…

Ian: tengo un plan…. No se preocupen….

Así pasaron los días y claro era acosado por Anna a quien no le molestaba en absoluto ya que como era un jugador de soccer y ella porrista no se veía mal, entre los círculos sociales que estaban en el instituto, pero la actitud de Li seguía mal o peor… cada día estaba de mal humor… solo Megumi aguantaba esos cambios hormonales… bueno estamos por jugar en esta semifinal y tenemos que ganar para ir a la final y déjenme decirles que la final será contra el equipo de Clow… me daba gusto pero otra parte de mí no quería ya que sé que el trataría de protegerme… bueno estamos aquí en la semifinal esperando y sobre todo antes de cualquier partido el discurso del entrenador con tanta energía y enjundia …. No comprendía si estábamos por jugar un simple juego o a punto de morir en una batalla, pero bueno…. Aquí estoy y de pronto nos dispersamos… pronto el árbitro da señal y jugamos…. El balón esta de un lado a otro y me concentro… pronto siento unos empujes de ciertos jugadores y Li aparece y roba el balón anotando… nuestro primer gol, pero si no fuera fácil otro gol entra en nuestra portería empatando…. Estaba cada vez más difícil pero eso no me importa prometí demostrarles a todos que la indefensa Sakura podría…

Syaoran: deja de soñar Van Hass

La primera vez que me hablaba desde… concéntrate… volví al partido y pronto lo inesperado paso…. Ganamos 2 a 1, era raro ya que siempre….anotábamos más, esta vez estábamos exhaustos…

Ken: oye Van Hass… saldrás con Anna

Ian: sí.. Porque…

Aoi: entonces esta noche serás el galán y le ganaras a…

Eriol: déjenlo en paz…

Pronto salimos de los vestidores y me fui inmediatamente a mi habitación ahí me duche y me cambie para la fiesta de esta noche estaba extasiado, por fin mi plan marchaba bien…. Me arregle, vi unas revistas para vestir galanamente en la primera cita como hombre y después subí al Bugatti que pedí prestado de casa… subí y ahí iba escuchando Linkin Park desconozco otro grupo de hombres… ya que mis canciones se basaban a Pop y eso se vería mal y llegue a la casa de Anna en el centro de la ciudad y ahí estaba esperando como hombre… tienen razón los hombres al pensar que nos tardamos mucho y esos 10 minutos que pedimos extras para bajar son horas… suspire una y otra vez hasta que bajo… ella vestía un mini vestido azul con unas enormes zapatillas y su cabello rizado… se veía un poco desnuda por la escases de ropa que portaba

Anna: pero que guapo te vez y que increíble auto…

Ian: gracias…

Anna: a decir verdad mis amigas se morían de la envidia.. ya que saldría contigo y llegaremos asi a la fiesta, les dará un infarto…

Ian: vayamos…

No soy admiradora de autos, solo tengo una exigencia como mujer y como hombre al parecer… es rapidez, me encanta sentir el viento sobre mí, pronto llegamos a la casa de Megumi y claro ahí se celebraría la fiesta de la victoria de la semifinal… bajamos y como la vez anterior nos adentramos, Anna pronto la perdí de vista… y al parecer los cuchicheos eran muchos…

Yue: el bugatti…

Ian: tenía que destacar…

Touya: si es para llamar la atención de Syaoran debiste traer el Ferrari…

Ian: que nada de lo que hago tiene que ver con esto…

Eriol: engáñate a ti misma, pero a nosotros no podrás…

Sakura: están equivocados…

Anna: pero si aquí estas ven… necesito presentarte con todas…

Ahí fue presentado con miles de chicas y chicos que admiraban mi auto, claro el centro de atención, pronto me encontraba buscando a una persona pero no… estaba.. Megumi estaba furiosa al parecer Li se escondía de ella… me causo un poco de risa… y pronto me excuse y fui a buscarlo… claro Anna también es tan fastidiosa como Megumi, con razón son amigas… pronto fui al patio trasero y ahí estuve un tiempo viendo la luna y admirando la belleza de esa noche.. Estaba todo perfecto hasta que unas cuantas palabras me desconcertaron…

**MEGUMI**

Todo mi plan estaba funcionando y verán el sábado pasado decidí ir con mis amigas a Blush un nuevo antro que estaba inaugurando y decidimos ir, claro ya iba tarde ya que mi querida madrastra y mi hermanastro me retuvieron con la vil excusa de que era tiempo de que nos lleváramos bien, claro la estúpida excusa para decir no nos quites nada, pero están equivocados, esa bruja pagara una a una todas las que me hicieron… iba tarde en el auto y pronto algo llamo mi atención era Li siendo sacado con brusquedad de un bar del centro, pronto me pare y baje…

Megumi: que hacen…

Sr: lo siento Srta. Pero este hombre se está poniendo impertinente y está golpeando a todos dentro y…

Megumi: aguarden… lo llevare a casa, es un amigo .. y perdón las molestias, aquí tienen un cheque por los daños…

Sr: gracias, pero segura que quiere llevárselo, ya hemos llamado a alguien

Megumi: descuiden…

Me ayudaron a subirlo al auto y maneje al Blush esto no me lo perdería… bajamos y el pronto me llamaba Sakura en todo momento… esa Kinomoto metiéndose como siempre, la odiaba, acaso no veía lo feliz que éramos sin ella… demonios.. Bajamos y pronto me encontraba ahí…

Cloe: a que no sabes quién está en el baño…

Anna: es Kinomoto…

Megumi: pero que hace esa aquí…

Cloe: bésalo y nosotros nos encargamos del resto…

Megumi: con gusto…

Espere la señal y pronto bese a Syaoran y después de ahí lo lleve a mi departamento en la ciudad, claro si iba a mi casa, podría estropearse muchas cosas… la cara de Kinomoto me la perdí, pero mis amigas me dijeron paso a paso de la expresión de su cara… esto estaba saliendo tan bien…. Todo como lo había planeado… después de dormir junto a mi adorado Syaoran cabe decir que no pasó nada… ya que estaba tan pesado esos músculos que era imposible desvestirlo… y bueno también Hiragizawa intervino ya que no contaba que el celular de Syaoran tuviera un gps y fuera por el… toda la semana me evitaba pero ahí estaba de rogona de insistente con el… el seria quien me ayudaría con todo… después de todo es una venganza que planeo … desde hace mucho…

Tenshi: planeas hacerlo aun después de todo lo que ha hecho mama

Megumi: eso no te interesa

Tenshi: me interesa porque somos hermanos…

Megumi: solo nos une el dinero

Tenshi: sabes que no es cierto, te quiero hermanita aunque nunca hayas tu…

Megumi: cállate…

Tenshi, es mi hermanastro como se los había dicho, pero no puedo sentir rencor hacia mi madrastra ella tiene la culpa de todo, pero bueno en que iba… así he hasta separado a Ian de Syaoran y al parecer están tan peleados que lo ignora completamente… esta semana no he avanzado nada con él, pero este fin será por fin el plan maestro y será en la tan esperada fiesta que daré en mi casa…

Megumi: bueno ya saben todas su parte…

Anna: por favor Megumi Kinomoto ya se fue e Ian está conmigo así que recapacita y…

Megumi: estas tonta… debe haber algo de por medio para que se case conmigo así que…

Cloe: acaso la gran Megumi no puede controlar un simple hombre…

Megumi: claro que puedo, pero debe ser ya…. No dentro de 4 años.. No quiero fallas…

Bueno y sabrán en que consiste mi plan emborrachar a Li y procrear algo del fruto del amor o más bien de la venganza, todo estaba marchando bien hasta que me enfurecí ya que Cloe no lograba emborracharlo bien… y Hiragizawa estaba al pendiente con el, pero claro gracias a Daidouji pudo realizarse y aquí estoy junto con Cloe y Anna desvistiéndolo…

Anna: pero que músculos.. Li no quieres mejor acostarte conmigo..

Megumi: cállate y empecemos…

Estábamos en el segundo piso y todo marchaba bien hasta que

Ian: pero que hacen

Anna: no es lo que parece…

Ian: aprovechándose de mi amigo Li para caer en tal bajeza…

Cloe: tu no te metas, solo estas celoso de que… no eres tu…

Ian: son unas zorras, aléjense de el ya…

Megumi: y si no lo hacemos que…

Pronto lo más inesperado sucedió tomo una foto con su celular y…

Ian: la enviare… y no se molesten en quitarme este celular ya que he mandado una copia a mi computadora

Anna: no serias capaz…

Ian: osan retarme…

Megumi: está bien… pero esto no se quedara así….

Pronto salimos mis amigas y yo….

Cloe: todo es culpa de Anna debías distraerlo

Anna: pero… yo…

Megumi: descuiden, si no es esta vez… pronto caerá…

**ERIOL**

He estado un poco preocupado verán mi amigo es un total estúpido y ..no ce como describirlo en este punto, pero no escucha razones y no solo eso, lo peor que está haciendo es … bueno se los contare ese sábado después de la esta se largó y se emborracho y cabe decir que u hombre me dijo donde se encontraba ahí me tienen buscándolo con los demás sí.. con, Yamazaki, Touya y Yukito por todos lados, pero nada.. a que olvide la aplicación que descargue en New York … si ahí me tienen como un 07 profesional.. buscándolo hasta que sabía perfectamente donde me enviaba y me daba medo toca la puerta del diablo y es que Megumi aparte de ser una total zorra una completa arpía… que lo conseguía las cosas para un simple propósito… y me daba miedo averiguarlo…tome a mi amigo, aunque al principio lo negó después lo busque y hi está a punto de ser totalmente violado, lo tome y lo lleve al departamento que tenía mi familia en el centro… la mañana vino y ahí me tienen cuidando una resaca…

Eriol: me dirás que paso..

Syaoran: tú lo sabias verdad

Eriol: no ce a que te refieres…

Syaoran: eso ya no me importa total ya la olvide

Eriol: bueno Syaoran sabes que ayer estuviste a punto de ser violado por Megumi

Syaoran: y eso a ti que…

Eriol: de todas tenía que ser ella…

Syaoran: me da igual…

Eriol: te vas a arrepentir pero bueno

Toda la semana tenía un humor de los mil demonios, que alejaba a cualquiera cuerdo, pero seamos sinceros nuestro grupo era de los más guapos pero de los más locos también y ahí seguíamos al SR. Cascarrabias en cada paso que daba, y bueno nos dividíamos unos con Syaoran y otros con Sakura porque para hacerla de dramatización invito a Anna a salir… diablos.. esto no estaba saliendo nada pero nada bien…. Y esos dos que no se dan cuenta de nada… bueno estamos en la semifinal y como siempre Sakura en las nubes y el otro enfurecido … los jugadores solo se alejaban de el.. con su sola mirada, al menos salía algo ventajoso de esto… ganamos y como era de esperarse la fiesta…

Yamazaki: no quiero celebrar esta noche

Yukito: ni yo..

Touya: tenemos que vigilar a ese par….

Yue: porque me vine a enterar a estas alturas

Eriol: lo siento pero tenemos que cuidarlos…

Asistimos a la fiesta y ahí esta de nuevo mi amigo teporocho una tras otro, y de la mala copa golpeando y agrediendo a todos a sus pasos….

Tomoyo: donde esta Ian?

Eriol: busca a Touya el lo cuida

Touya: creí que Yamazaki lo cuidaría

Yamazaki: yo que Yukito

Yukito: yo que Yue…

Yue: y yo que Eriol….

Naoko: son unos tontos…

Meiling: son estúpidos o que… busquémoslo…

Y ahí me tienen buscándolo, más bien todos buscábamos a ese par, pero donde se habrán metido, al menos con Megumi y Anna no estaban porque estaban de lo más enfurecidas en el bar… pronto estaba buscándolo, y la aplicación había caducado y mi renovación tardaría 4 horas… malditas actualizaciones…

Yue: al menos Ian no está, el bugatti desapareció

Eriol: esa es una buena noticia….

Tomoyo: pero porque se iría…

Touya: hay que buscar a Syaoran.. Eso no importa….

Ahora nos faltaba uno… pero donde estaría….

**SAKURA**

Me arme de mucho valor para esa foto y más porque no sabía ni como mandarla a mi computador, pero tenía que improvisar, después de que ellas se fueran regrese con Syaoran a cuidarlo… se veía mal, estaba pasándola mal, pero no sabía el motivo, ya no era más su amigo… susurraba mucho un nombre que no distinguía y decidí llevarlo a su casa … pronto lo subí al Bugatti claro con la ayuda de unos amigos del soccer ya que sola nunca podría… conduje por toda la ciudad, aun no decidía a donde llevarlo, así que pensé y ahí tenía la respuesta mi familia tenía una casa de campo muy cerca de ahí, más bien una choza.. ya que solo lo usábamos de día de campo… decidí manejar hasta ahí… y el pronto despertaba

Syaoran: pero que me paso…

Ian: al parecer fuiste drogado en la fiesta

Syaoran: y que hago contigo.. Detente

Ian: no puedo estoy a media carretera y ….

Syaoran: que te detengas…

Ian: no lo hare así que acomódate que casi llegamos…

Syaoran: y a donde me llevas…

Ian: tengo una… bueno la familia Kinomoto tiene una choza cerca y no dudo que la usemos...

Syaoran: así que disfrutas de los privilegios ya…

Ian: de que hablas…

Syaoran: nada…

Era de lo más extraños sus balbuceos a que se refería… pronto llegamos y el bajo con rapidez y saco su móvil….

Syaoran: genial sin señal…

Ian: tenemos todas las comodidades, descansa y mañana regresaremos…

Syaoran: no me hables…

El entro con rapidez a la choz ay pronto desempaque lo que había en la cajuela y ahí estaba nuestro equipo de supervivencia una manta y miles de latas de cerveza… pronto lo baje y el estaba de nuevo tomando…

Ian: que no sabes que te hace daño después de…

Syaoran: cállate… y no me hables…

Decidí entrar a uno de los cuartos y dormir claro ahí tenía las llaves conmigo no confiaría en ese ebrio ni de loca…. Estaba soñando muy bien hasta que sentí algo extraño respirando sobre mi…

Ian: pero que haces…

Syaoran: empezar lo de la última vez…

Me beso una tras otra bes, cada vez esos besos subían de nivel, y recordaba con cada beso lo sucedido esa noche que perdí los pantalones y de pronto lo entendí… esa bes también me besaba y tocaba todo de mi…. Estaba desabotonando mi camisa cuando…

Ian: la camisa no…

Syaoran: si no quieres la camisa.. Entonces…

Ian: porque…

Syaoran: porque hace mucho que deseo tu cuerpo…

Ian: y porque…

Syaoran: cállate…

Me beso con más intensidad y perdí mis pantalones dejando ver mis bragas rosas con una especie de peluche…

Ian: puedo explicarlo yo..

Syaoran: esto cada vez se pone interesante…

Me beso de nuevo y perdió el conocimiento sobre mí y dormimos… así que esa vez sabía que era mujer, pero acaso sabía que era Sakura…. Volví otra vez a la realidad al presente

Ian: aguarda…

Syaoran: te he dicho que te calles…

Ian: solo quiero que me respondas algo…

Syaoran: no…

Ian: como me llamo…

Syaoran: eres Ian, el guapo y sexy Ian Van Hass que me vuelve loco desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos verdes esmeraldas como ella….

Ian: ella….

Syaoran: ssssh…. Solo disfrutemos el momento…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo tocándome y apunto de desabrochar mi camisa cuando…

Syaoran: se que no te gusta quitarte la camisa así que empezare desde abajo…

Pronto desabrocho mi pantalón y el cierre sin objeción y durmió de nuevo… sobre mí.. Decidí empujarlo sobre un lado y taparlo…

Syaoran: te amo…

Ian: yo.. Yo también Syaoran…

Lo tape y decidí dejarlo solo en la habitación, pronto me encontraba en el sofá ahí pensando en cada beso y caricia y sobre todo en esa última frase que dije con sinceridad… o no lo hice con sinceridad… ese ¨te amo¨…. Ver el fuego sobre la chimenea me hizo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder… todo cambiaba en cada paso que daba Syaoran hacia mí, pero solo lo hacía y se abría cuando estaba tomado…. Pero amaba a Ian o quería que amara a Sakura… me rendí y pronto desperté y no estaba ya ahí Li pero claro seguía mi auto… esto cada vez era más confuso conduje a mi casa y si a mi casa… entre y

Nadeshiko: pero que haces aquí…

Sakura: mama por favor no quiero hablar de esto…

Kaoru: pero yo si quiero saber Sakura o Ian…

Sakura: demonios como lo olvide….

Kaoru: me dirán que sucede aquí o no…

Nadeshiko: papa por que no dejamos que descanse y después…

Kaoru: esto es inaudito las dos a mi oficina ya….

Sakura: abuelo no tienes oficina aquí en esta casa…

Kaoru: ahora…

Había olvidado por completo que el abuelo vivía aquí por un tiempo.. entramos m madre y yo muy avergonzadas y temblorosas, cuando el abuelo se enojaba se enojaba, no había rodeos con el…

Kaoru: y bien…

Mama y yo hablábamos al mismo tiempo y contando todo…

Kaoru: bien Sakura habla tu… y Nadeshiko después tu…

Suspire y …

Sakura: bien abuelo yo…hice esto porque me ofendieron y decidí jugar hasta demostrar que una Kinomoto tiene el valor…y heme aquí pero descuida ya..

Kaoru: sabes la gravedad del asunto, pudiste perder el año

Sakura: pero no sucedió

Kaoru: y Nadeshiko donde estabas tú…

Nadeshiko: no pude decirle que no… Sakura es un poco..

Kaoru: y diablos Fujitaka debe haber estado de acuerdo…

Sakura: él no sabe…

Nadeshiko: en realidad si…

Sakura: que…

Kaoru: no se en que estabas pensando pero dejaras esto ya…

Sakura: pero abuelo no puedo simplemente dejarlo faltan 6 días para…

Kaoru: no iras y es mi última decisión y desobedézcame y aténganse a las consecuencias…

Salió mi abuelo del despacho y me quede ahí sola con mi madre…

Sakura: ahora que hare

Nadeshiko: lo que el abuelo dice…

Sakura: pero mama…

Nadeshiko: basta Sakura que quieres lograr con todo esto…

Sakura: por favor solo 6 días... 6 días…

Nadeshiko: ya no te cubriré... si piensas seguir en esto estas sola…

Mi madre salió con rapidez, y lo hizo para que no tratara de convencerla… esto estaba mal… muy mal… cabe decir que esa noche de domingo la pase en la mansión Kinomoto y claro el abuelo decidió ocultarme mi computador al igual que el celular y Eddy me seguía a cada paso que daba en la mansión estaba vuelta loca, claro que la Srta. Mitzuki me aplico el resto de los exámenes en casa toda la semana hasta que por fin pase el curso… el viernes un día antes de que me fuera a Alemania me dio esa noticia… mi abuelo estaba feliz pero decidió no dar celebración alguna debido a mi indiscreción o mi juego como solía llamarlo yo.. recibimos todos la noticia que papa estaría en casa esa noche y quería despedirse de mí y llevaría a mama a Nueva York, me ponía feliz, pero acaso yo también estaba feliz… no he tenido señales de vida de ninguno de mis amigos, pero sabía que habían ido a buscarme, pero Eddy no permitía las visitas ya que estaban sumamente prohibidas… no sabía si sobreviviría a esto y toda la semana le he dado vuelta al asunto como escaparme para ir al partido, sabía que era inútil hacerlo…. Suspire dentro de mi celda… mi cuarto como haría para escapar… mañana

Nadeshiko: Sakura baja… tu padre está por llegar

Sakura: enseguida bajo…

Me cambie y portaba un vestido negro con holanes blancos mi cabello corto suelto envuelto en un listón blanco… me quedaba mejor el cabello corto… pronto llegue al comedor y…

Kaoru: ese Fujitaka viene retrasado… odio los retrasos

Nadeshiko: hay mucha gente en carretera y..

Kaoru: esa Angelique y Sonomi donde están…

Sonomi: hemos llegado padre…

Kaoru: tarde… en mis tiempos cuando uno..

Angelique: bien y a qué horas comemos…

Entraron mis tíos junto con mis tíos y claro Tomoyo y Touya muy elegantes… ya que era requisito para sentarse en la cena con el abuelo

Kaoru: esperamos solo a Fujitaka…

Fujitaka: heme aquí…

Quería abrazarlo, pero sería castigada de nuevo así que solo regale una sonrisa…

Kaoru: noche como permitiste esto.. Pero sirvan la cena hablaremos después.. Tomoyo y Touya no se escaparan del regaño…

Ellos estaban muy avergonzados y comimos, no quería terminar mi porción y pronto pasamos al despacho ahora oficina del abuelo provisional… entramos todos los miembros y…

Kaoru: como verán no me gusto la travesura de uno de los herederos de la familia y hablo de ti Sakura… pero sé que no estuviste sola en esto… y hablo por Tomoyo y Touya así que me iré a Alemania con Sakura y ella estudiara ahí y Touya iras a Inglaterra y Tomoyo a Francia.. Estudiaran y nos veremos cada 6 meses para ver sus avances y no solo eso, ya que sus padres no hacen el papel de padres les pondré a gente especializada y de mi suma confianza para que vigilen sus pasos…

Sakura: pero abuelo…

Kaoru: se hará así… y Sakura no intentes desobedecerme mañana .. es todo pueden retirarse…

Salí del despacho del abuelo y

Touya: lo siento Sakura, ganaremos y...

Sakura: eso no me importa sabes cómo ha estado Li…

Tomoyo: ha estado raro, algo sucedió en la fiesta…

Sakura: no puedo hablar ahora, pero mañana

Touya: si lo haces nos ira mal a los 3

Sakura: tengo que hacerlo

Subí a mi habitación después de la breve charla que presentamos hace un instante ya que Eddy me alejo de mi familia... Estaba ahí pensando hasta que..

Fujitaka: como está la reclusa

Sakura: me ayudaras…

Fujitaka: a eso vine.. Pero después de esto..

Sakura: lo ce padre.. Ya no más juegos

Fujitaka: eso me gusta y ven y dame un abrazo...

Sabía que podía contar con mi padre…. Ahora solo falta el juego final y aclarar las cosas con Li…

**Continuara…**

La actualización por fin y espero les guste y contestando sus reviews

**Marianux: **en el próximo capítulo pondré lo de Syaoran y espero complicarlo aún más… gracias por leer y tu review… nos leemos hasta la próxima

**Yeyuperez: **lo siento pero es que quiero dejarla así hasta el final que ya se acerca más y cada vez más cerca… y claro no permitiría ue Megumi tocara a Syaoran para eso está el héroe de la historia. Y esperemos el próximo ver que sucede en la versión de Syaoran gracias por leer y por tu review

**ESPERANZA11:** Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos hasta la próxima y espero te guste la continuación…..

**An qui: **espero te guste el rumbo de la historia que tomo ahora y nos leemos hasta la próxima y muchísimas gracias…. Y espero te encante este nuevo giro así como también casi el final muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos

**Weasley´s love: **deje en misterio esa parte pero en la próxima se aclarara… espero te guste esta nueva continuación y nos leemos hasta la próxima… y casi casi se nos va Sakura… que pasara en el próximo veremos… adiós y gracias por leer y tu review.

**Eli: **muchas gracias casi termina esta y espero te guste el final y nos leemos hasta la próxima…


	11. Chapter 11

**JQE11**

**SYAORAN**

Y ahí me tenían suplicando… a mi amigo, o al menos en varias ocasiones me había salvado de estar en problemas… puse la mejor cara para que decidiera ayudarme, tenía que verla y hablar con ella disculparme y tal vez ser amigos y olvidarme del recuerdo de Van Hass que cada noche soñaba con el beso… diablos… debo estar loco…

Eriol: veo que estas destrozado, que te paso…

Syaoran: necesito que me hagas un favor…

Eriol: demonios, amigo, ya hice demasiados…. Ahora que hiciste…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: está bien… en que puedo servirte ahora…

Syaoran: sé que Sakura ira hoy a la fiesta en…

Eriol: aguarda… ya sé a dónde va esto y tengo prohibido hacerlo

Claro Tomoyo tan perceptiva, es tan predecible en estas situaciones si apenas avanzaba ella daba 10 pasos…. Su inteligencia trabajaba como la de un policía o un criminal psicópata….

Syaoran: necesito verla…

Eriol: lo que necesitas es acabar con esta obsesión y tal vez la vuelvas a ver

Syaoran: es mucho tiempo

Mi obsesión tenía un solo nombre Ian Van Hass y claro que no podía, sé que prometí dejarla en paz, pero esta vez sería diferente, lo juro…. Y el tiempo no estaba en discusión, podrían faltar años y aun yo sufriendo… no esto tiene que terminar hoy….

Eriol: a decir verdad falta poco…

Syaoran: por favor…

Eriol: si se entera Tomoyo me matara… así que yo no te ayude…

Y por fin lo tenía…. Ahora si Sakura Kinomoto prepárate para mi gran disculpa, ya que nunca había dado una practique un rato… ver como Yamazaki distraía a Tomoyo con algunas preguntas sobre moda… la tenía acorralada… pero eso no la distraería mucho tiempo así que apresure el paso… claro que con la señal de Yamazaki y Eriol… camine hacia el jardín donde ella salió apresuradamente del despacho de su abuelo… era un jardín inmenso así que improvise un tiempo hasta que la encontré… con ese maldito de Clow….. Estaba furioso de que en cada momento me lo encontraba… estaba harto me acerque y de pronto lo oí…

Clow: estás pensando en decírselo

Sakura: si pero no ce como hacerlo, alguna sugerencia….

Clow: de la verdad o de que lo amas…

De que lo ama… a quien ama… pronto ahí me escondí en un arbusto sé que suena muy patético…. Pero no podía quedarme así…

Sakura: yo no estoy enamorada…. No puedo…

Clow: vamos Sakura, estas enamorada desde que lo viste…

Sakura: eso no tiene sentido…

Y no tenía sentido… quien quiera que fuera esta muero… lo mataría.. Acaso son celos… aguarda Syaoran concéntrate está enamorada de otro que no eres tu…. Enfócate….

Sakura: y como sabes que estoy enamorada de el….

No podía nombrarlo y yo estaba a punto de convertirme en un asesino serial….mataría a esa persona junto a todos los que se me interpusieran….. No me gustaba nada el saber que no negaba ninguna palabra…

Clow: (sonríe) vamos, no dejas de pensar en el… verlo.. Demostrarle cosas que nadie haría…

Sakura: pero…

Clow: entonces puedes mentirte, pero sabes que en dos semanas tendrás que decirle todo…

Sakura: pero yo…la verdad de Ian…

Ese mal nacido… sabía desde que lo conocí que conocía muy bien de ella, sabía que no era una simple amistad… pero en qué diablos estaba pensado para confiar en el… noche si me daba coraje que ella estuviera enamorada de el… o el que le correspondería… diablos, debo estar loco, paranoico, frustrado…. Vuelto loco por este engaño de parte de un amigo que le abrí mi corazón y sobre todo de a quien yo bese…. Estaba… no podía describir mi estado…

Clow: lo que tú quieras decirle es tu decisión, nadie te obligara…

Sakura: Ian se ira en dos semanas y yo con el… lo sabes…

Esto se ponía cada vez pero se irían juntos… los dos… diablos, deben estar burlándose de mi desde un inicio ni el show que fui a ser a Nueva York tenia valor….. Debieron estar burlándose de mi… pero después de todos los pensamientos suicidas lo comprendí… porque no simplemente no lo aceptaba como lo dijo Eriol …. Ella está enamorada de el… y no dudo que el de ella….

Clow: desde hace años… mis padres me lo habían comentado…

Sakura: y porque…

Clow: sabes que no podía haberlo dicho y sobre todo no me creerías…

Sakura: gracias… espero que lo de Ian se acepte bien y también estar enamorada de el…

Clow: creo que todos se esperan eso…

Sakura: y si me rechaza…

Debería estar loco para hacerlo…. Nadie en su condición lo haría y menos por ella… la única en su clase….

Clow: y si te acepta…. Vamos si nunca se lo confiesas nunca sabrás la verdad….

Sakura: tienes razón…

Clow: y sobre todo… tus amigos estarán ahí para apoyarte de eso no me cabe duda… y me tienes a mí también…

Sakura: pensé que tu…

Clow: aun lo hago Sakura, pero sé que lo amas y si te alejo de eso, nunca serias feliz, prefiero verte feliz a ti y no te preocupes por mí..

Y ese Clow tenía toda la razón, si amas a alguien déjalo ir, y si alguna vez fue tuyo volverá…. No podía aceptarlo aún seguía dentro de lo que cabe dolido…. Mi amor por ella es y será incondicional…. No podía rendirme todo el esfuerzo de todos estos años… o mejor dicho todas las veces que la moleste tenían… solo un propósito… el amor que siento y sentiré por ella… es la única….

Sakura: es que yo.. No me siento cómoda con hacerte esto…

Clow: qué tal si la próxima vez me invitas a la pizza y estamos a mano…

Sakura: te pagare todas las pizzas que desees…

Clow: muy bien… vayamos a la fiesta, estarán buscando a la anfitriona y ya te he secuestrado varios minutos…

Sakura: adelántate, quiero quedarme solo un poco más….

Clow: como desees…

Se fue Clow y veía su reflejo en la fuente… sabía que lo que haría a continuación me arrepentiría pero debía hacerlo… no podía ya interferir en las cosas de ella… y la disculpa me la guardaría, sabía que si lo intentaba saldría dolido de nuevo… y eso no quería… este dolor que siento es tan gigantesco que… he decidido algo… olvidarla y sobre todo no volver a creer en el amor… noche como llegue a ella y todo lo que estaba a punto de decir por estúpido lo dije…. Vi sus ojos esmeraldas con miedo y temor… como tenía miedo de confesarse a ese mal nacido de Ian…

Syaoran: así que de eso se trataba

Sakura: Li...yo…

Syaoran: por eso te fuiste…

Se fue por la única razón de olvidarlo en el extranjero y volver como prometida de el… estaba furioso de ser engañado…

Sakura: de que hablas yo….

Syaoran: no me mientas más Sakura… lo escuche de tus labios cuando se lo confesabas a Clow…

Y pronto se lo dije… no sería de nuevo engañado…

Sakura: es que no entiendo.. Cuanto escuchaste ¿?

Syaoran: lo suficiente

Sakura: es que no entiendo…

Syaoran: estas enamorada, por eso te fuiste… niégamelo…

Sakura: yo.. Yo.. No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso…

No tenía derecho, pero una parte de mi quería que fuse mentira y que lo dijera de sus labios, pero su respuesta termino por romper el poco corazón que me quedaba…..

Syaoran: eso me lo deja claro… y yo aquí como imbécil preocupándome por ti cuando ya lo tenías planeado

Sakura: espera..

Syaoran: no quiero escucharte… solamente quiero decirte que ojala sean felices y en mi vida quiero volverte a ver…

No quería ver lo felices que serían sin mi… sin mi… eso me dolía mucho…. Estaba a punto de irme cuando…

Sakura (tomo mi brazo) : espera yo quiero decírtelo todo…

Syaoran: suéltame… ya no es necesario….

No quería verla… sé que me diría lo que todas siempre decían… ¨no eres tu soy yo¨ y ya estaba cansado… todo lo que viví todo este tiempo fue por ella y simplemente ella se iba con el primer imbécil, y para acabarla…. Uno de mis ex – amigos… ahora enemigos… su voz demostraba que estaba a punto de llorar… y me fui… corrí hasta el auto y….

Yue: que tienes hermano…

Syaoran: déjame…

Yamazaki: hablaste con ella

Syaoran: sabían todo…

Yukito: aguarda Syaoran ella…lo hizo por ti…

Syaoran: así que todos me vieron la cara y se burlaron del pobre de Syaoran…. Son unos estúpidos… ustedes no son mis amigos simplemente

Yue: cálmate creo que mal entendiste todo…

Touya: espera dinos que fue lo que te dijo…

Syaoran: de su compromiso con Ian…

Yukito: con Ian…. Eso te dijo….

Syaoran: ya no quiero estar aquí dándoles explicaciones… solo quiero decirles que gracias…

Yue: aguarda…

Tome mi auto y pronto me encontraba en la ciudad y como si fuera necesidad fui al bar más cercano a quitar todas las penas que estaba pasando con… un amor prohibido o un amor malagradecido…. Tome más de lo necesario ya que no recordaba nada y… pronto estaba ahí peleando con todos los del bar dejando a unos mal heridos y pronto me sacaron… oí una voz de una mujer que me quería llevar a casa, me resistía hasta que cedi y pronto era llevado por ella, al parecer un club… y pronto me beso…. Esos labios no los conocía… pero fue demandante de su parte y pronto me llevo a una cama… estaba mal pero aun así no quería salir de ahí…. caí inconsciente… esa vez tuve una pesadilla a Ian casándose con Sakura… mi Sakura jurándose amor eterno… frente a mí y yo no podía hacer nada… pronto una voz me despertó y era Eriol… no sé qué tanto peleaba con esa persona y pronto desperté en el departamento de Eriol lo conocía de tantas fiestas…. Un dolor de cabeza volvía a mi…

Eriol: me dirás que paso..

Syaoran: tú lo sabias verdad

Eriol: no ce a que te refieres…

Syaoran: eso ya no me importa total ya la olvide

Estaba en proceso pero dije que lo haría….

Eriol: bueno Syaoran sabes que ayer estuviste a punto de ser violado por Megumi

Syaoran: y eso a ti que…

Eriol: de todas tenía que ser ella…

Syaoran: me da igual…

Eriol: te vas a arrepentir pero bueno

Volví al colegio y pronto vi las cosas de Van Hass de la mitad de la habitación no podría vivir con el más tiempo… me daba repulsión así que hice una solicitud de cambio de dormitorio y lo mande a rectoría sabía que no habría problema ya que… el rector siempre ha sido amigo de la familia y sobre todo estima mucho a mi persona… ordene unas cosas listo para hacer el cambio.. En la mañana siguiente como siempre llego tarde y enfurecí, mis ojos estaban con llamas…. En el descanso me aleje y no entre a clases estaba en mi árbol favorito… pero esta vez sería la última vez que me verían ahí… ese día teníamos entrenamiento así que decidí enfocarme pero de nuevo ahí estaba Van Hass distraído y por una parte mis jugadas lo excluían… no soportaba verlo ni un minuto más hasta que…

Entrenador: Van Hass… a la banca es una vergüenza que estés así…

Yue: lo siento entrenador, pero Ian no se sentía bien hoy el…

Entrenador: esa no es excusa… a la banca…

No comprendí como mis amigos o los que solían llamarse así estaba preocupados por el… ese…ese… bastardo… no se fue a la banca y simplemente huyo… terminamos el entrenamiento y nadie me hablaba esta claro que cuando me cargo con este humor ni las moscas se me acercan… me duche y ahí estaba de vuelta en mi habitación cuando vi al rector hablando con Van Hass….

Decidí no irme a la banca y simplemente me fui a las duchas tome mi maleta y me fui a mi habitación ahí podría bañarme a gusto…. Salí ya cambiado y trataba de hacer mi tarea cuando recibí la visita del rector…

Rector: ni yo lo entiendo… pensé que había quedado claro que los dormitorios los asigna la junta directiva y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

Ian: es que yo no la solicite…

Rector: entonces quien…

Syaoran: yo la solicite…

Rector: oh joven Li.. Esto sí que es extraño…

Osease que este infeliz no quería ser… diablos concéntrate ya te desharás de esta plaga… ver la cara de Van Hass no tenía precio, pero no podíamos ser más amigos… no si él se quedaba con mi Sakura…

Rector: lo siento pero hay algún problema con el Sr. Van Hass

Syaoran: simplemente me incomoda estar con el…

Rector : entonces no hay algún problema.. De tipo sexual… o

Syaoran: no Sr. Rector simplemente no lo soporto y quiero evitar verlo todo el día…

Rector: discúlpeme joven Li pero no puedo hacer eso, y menos porque estamos por finalizar el año…

Syaoran: es que no…

Rector: no se hará y buenas noches, recomiendo para que se lleven mejor ir a terapia con el psicólogo de la escuela, permiso…

Ver la cara de felicidad de Van Hass me provoco nauseas, estaba a punto de golpearlo y matarlo pero me retuve… no podía dejar que esto me afectara, tome un libro y me tranquilice… leía con una linterna así no vería su rostro que me irritaba cada día más y más… el me ignoro y yo también esa noche dormí y siempre la misma pesadilla… dispuse tomar de nuevo el libro y seguir leyendo, sabía que le incomodaba la luz pero aun así lo hacía… ver sufrir a el me encantaba a estas alturas… me arregle y una parte de mi quería levantarlo pero no… ya me lo había prometido… me fui sin mirar atrás y estaba en el salón de clases….

Eriol: que te sucede estas muy al pendiente de la puerta?

Syaoran: cállate…

Eriol: sabes cuándo te des cuenta de todos tus errores lo lamentaras, así que el mejor consejo que te doy… es habla con Ian… ya…

Syaoran: eso nunca…

Entro a clases como siempre tarde….se sentó y…

Yue: pensé que no llegarías

Ian: lo siento no tuve una buena noche

Touya: sucedió algo..

Ian: no simplemente tuve un problema con unas luciérnagas, ya que su luz era tan molesta que no dejaron que pegara un ojo en toda la noche…

Esa indirecta era para mí, pero aun así … me molestaba todo lo que provenía de el…

Eriol: si quieres podría darte un insecticida

Sakura: es mejor que llame al rector para que arregle este tipo de problema porque no solo era una, es una plaga…

Así que de esto se trataba todo, él estaba enojado conmigo… algo dentro de mi quería contestarle pero no… me retuve…

Eriol: Syaoran es cierto lo que dice Ian

Syaoran: debe estar alucinando con tanto amor en el aire he oído que sufren de alucinaciones

Sakura: cierto, mucho amor en blush también pudieron causar alucinaciones…

No sabía a lo que se refería pero algo causo ese enojo… Blush nunca he estado ahí… o… de pronto la profesora me saco de mis ensoñaciones y volví a clases… estaba pensando ya en salir a descanso… la clase fue muy tediosa…por si no fuera poco Megumi ha tratado toda la semana comer conmigo y también me ha llegado el rumor de que se dice que nos besamos el fin de semana y que salimos juntos.. Acaso están locos.. se que lo que le dije a Eriol solo fue parte de enojo peor nunca dije que haría eso.. Sabía que Megumi era peligrosa… muy peligrosa...al fin las 2 horas mortales de Literatura acabaron cuando….

Mitzuki: quisiera verlo Sr. Van Hass en mi oficina

Ian: sucede algo…

Mitzuki: nada de qué preocuparse pero me gustaría charlar con usted…

Ian: si Srta.

Yue: vaya es la primera vez que oigo a la Srta. Mitzuki invitar a alguien a su oficina..

Yamazaki: tal vez se enamoró de ti…

Ese comentario me enfureció y solo salí de ahí… en el entrenamiento justo antes de la semifinal estaba siendo vilmente acosado por Megumi hasta se colgaba de mi cuello y decía una que otra mensada… estaba cansado hasta que vi que Anna pronto estaba coqueteando con Ian y el simplemente se dejaba, acaso no sabía que Sakura que ella… diablos me enoje y seguí siendo acosado por Megumi cuando oí lo que gritaba….

Ian: quisieras acompañarme a la fiesta después del partido….

Anna: como..

Ian: este sábado después del partido…

Anna: no lo ce… pero que digo está bien te pasare mi dirección por chat… adiós…

Pronto fue rodeado por mis disque amigos y yo simplemente lo ignore….

Megumi: veo que a Ian le gusta Anna?

Syaoran: y eso a mi que…

Megumi: pensé que eran amigos…

Syaoran: no lo somos…

Pronto me alejaba cuando..

Megumi: espero verte mañana en la fiesta y tal vez te dé un regalo….

Estaba harto de todo esto entre a las duchas y pronto amaneció para el juego cabe decir que los jugadores en cuanto veían mis ojos llenos de ira… huían de mí y por si no fuera poco omití cualquier jugada hacia Ian… hasta que le pasaron el balo y pronto nos metieron un gol y cabe decir que estaba soñando… acaso no puede ser más distraído… y por primera vez le hable…

Syaoran: deja de soñar Van Hass

Después ganamo eso me ponía dentro de lo que cabe feliz….. pero no tanto después en los vestidores oía los cuchicheos de mis compañeros de soccer en como Ian se estrenaría con Ana… me enfurecía tanto que decidí irme a casa y empezar a emborracharme… solo el alcohol entendía mis sentimientos y mi estado de ánimo… después decidí llegar a casa de Megumi y divertirme….estaba entrando en shock cuando vi que un auto conocido se acercó y lo reconocería donde fuera el Bugatti de Sakura pero quien lo manejaba era nada más y nada menos que IAN ….. y traía a esa zorra de Anna, solo utilizaba a mi Sakura, pero ya no estaría yo para dejárselo ver no más…. Ver como todos se extasiaban de ese carro me causo repulsión y tome más….pronto desperté en un auto… y sabía muy bien que era…

Syaoran: pero que me paso…

Ian: al parecer fuiste drogado en la fiesta

Syaoran: y que hago contigo.. Detente

Ian: no puedo estoy a media carretera y ….

Syaoran: que te detengas…

Ian: no lo hare así que acomódate que casi llegamos…

Syaoran: y a donde me llevas…

Ian: tengo una… bueno la familia Kinomoto tiene una choza cerca y no dudo que la usemos...

Syaoran: así que disfrutas de los privilegios ya…

Ian: de que hablas…

Syaoran: nada…

Como si no conociera a los de su tipo… solo quería la fortuna de los Amiyama y Kinomoto… diablos, pero me prometí no pensar en ella más…saque mi móvil…. Y la suerte estaba de mi parte…

Syaoran: genial sin señal…

Ian: tenemos todas las comodidades, descansa y mañana regresaremos…

Syaoran: no me hables…

Entre a la choza y pronto vi más alcohol y empecé a tomar como si fuera una necesidad hacerlo….

Ian: que no sabes que te hace daño después de…

Syaoran: cállate… y no me hables…

Volví a mi cerveza y pronto note que él se iba a un cuarto después…. No ce que sucedió esa noche solo recuerdo que besaba a Sakura una y otra vez…. Mis pesadillas volvían y esta era una, no podía simplemente conseguirme otra y olvidarla, no ahí estaba otra vez mi mente jugando con mi corazón…. Desperté en una habitación y pronto me marche… volví a la escuela y ahí pensaba que había sucedido pero no comprendía nada de lo sucedido…. Esa noche no vi a Ian ni toda la semana…. Era hoy el ultimo día que nos veríamos y era el último partido de soccer… pero el no se pareció en los últimos entrenamientos y eso me preocupaba, pero claro no debía demostrarlo frente a todos…. Estábamos a 10 minutos y si no se aparecía Ian perderíamos por default…. Aunque no crean Ian era el jugador titular y los reemplazos habían faltado ya que no eran necesarios y ahí estábamos esperando un milagro…. Cuando…

Ian: perdón por el retraso…

Entrenador: muy bien a jugar… y Van Hass me alegra verlo…

Todos lo abrazaban… en si estaba feliz que estuviera ahí, pero su ausencia esta semana… en mi me provoco una angustia indescriptible.. fuimos al partido y por si fuera poco íbamos a jugar con mi enemigo número uno Clow… era un equipo fuerte pero aun así éramos buenos también nosotros… y como era de esperarse una táctica… todos me rodearon imposibilitándome el paso y el único cercano era…

Ian: vamos Syaoran pásamela…

Contra mi voluntad se la pase y pronto fue agredido por un jugador cayo y no respondía… Clow se acercó muy preocupado al igual que mis amigos… y pronto grite de la frustración y los aparte y lo cargue hasta enfermería… oía gritos de mi entrenador y del árbitro pero no me importaba necesitaba saber que estaba bien… una parte de mí se preguntaba si estaba enamorado más de Ian que de Sakura… pronto volví a la realidad y el doctor lo atendía… hasta que…

Doctor: estará bien… solo aplica esta compresa en la lesión y… deja informo al árbitro muchacho… y mientras podrías quitarle la camisa y tomarle la temperatura…

Syaoran: la… camisa.. yo…

Doctor: solo es para ver si no está lastimado.. en un momento regreso…

Salió el doctor con rapidez y pronto mi corazón presentaba una taquicardia mundial… quitarle la camisa.. Un sonrojo se produjo en mi… y.. Ahí le quite la camisa… y vi lo que nunca creí ver… pronto me frote uno a uno mis ojos… y vi su cara… no podía ser posible… estuve absorto unos minutos cuando… recordé…. Esa vez de la fiesta y lo bese…. Le quite su pantalón… sabía que era ella… su olor su perfume…. Después la imagen de la choza como estuve a punto de violarla… cuando lo confirme por segunda vez mi yo interno…. Cuando yo me le declare y le dije lo mucho que la amaba y como ella lo decía…. No era un sueño…. Era ella…

Doctor: no presenta ningún golpe..

Syaoran: no….

Pronto le volví a poner la camisa… y me pare queriendo proteger algo preciado…

Doctor: te esperan muchacho… el estará inconsciente hasta finalizar el partido…

Syaoran: pero..

Doctor: yo lo cuidare…

Me quería negar, pero no podía negarle la explicación que requería…. Pronto volví al partido…y estaba ahí jugando, estaba absorto acaso era un juego de mi imaginación todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora… mi mente jugaba muy bien con cada… pero no es posible… lo vi… tenía que terminar este partido no me importaba si perdíamos o ganábamos necesitaba saber si era ella…

Eriol: concéntrate Syaoran….

Yue: hermano debemos ganar….

Pronto habíamos empatado el juego estábamos a 30 minutos de terminar este partido y aun no podía concentrarme así que con todas mis fuerzas deje mis pensamientos a un lado y jugué como si mi vida dependiera de este juego… era una bestia… y mis sentimientos me impulsaban a seguir… quería saber … muchas cosas pero.. de algo estaba muy seguro … querría escucharla y sobre todo disculparme por lo estúpido que he sido todo este tiempo…. el partido termino y ganamos…. 3 a 1… estaban mis compañeros muy feliz de todo lo sucedido.. y pronto quería escapar cuando…

Ken: tenemos que ir por las medallas…

Aoi: es cierto…

La ceremonia de clausura fue de lo más extensa… cuando por fin unos 15 minutos después pasaron y …

Yue: llévaselo a Ian.. Es su medalla

Syaoran: como sabias…

Yue: por eso jugaste así… ve…

Caminaba con rapidez hacia el consultorio cuando…

Clow: aguanta Li…

Syaoran: que sucede…

Clow: solo quería felicitarte por todo… creo que ganaste justamente el partido junto con lo más preciado…

Syaoran: acaso….

Clow: eres tan despistado… ve tras ella…

Me puse muy feliz cuando unos brazos me tomaron y me besaron y eran los mismos labios rasposos de siempre…. Megumi….

**Continuara….**

Bien aquí les traje la continuación y espero que les guste tanto como yo ame sufrir .. a Syaoran y sobre todo que pasara ahora… dios me van a matar si no actualizo pronto… pero que emoción… ya sabe que Ian es Sakura o al menos mujer… jajaja… bueno me dio mucho gusto actualizarles antes y nos leemos la próxima… casi está a su fin así que no se lo pierdan… todavía quiero hacerlo sufrir tantito no creen que se lo merece? Que opinan…

**Yeyuperez: **muchas gracias por leer y por tu review y no te equivocaste… espero te guste este capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo…bye.

**Ceciali: **muchas gracias por leer y tu review… yo también me la he pasado súper riéndome de este par y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo nos leemos en el próximo bye-…

**Marianux:** aún no sé qué pasara son unos nervios muchas gracias por leer y tu review nos leemos hasta la próxima bye…

**X tabay74:** y se quedó aún más interesante… no puedo dejar de torturarlos.. No aun… nos leemos en el próximo bye…

**Inutsuki chan:** espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo muchas gracias por leer y tu review y obvio se pondrá aún más interesante… me encantan las ideas que tengo para el final.. Nos leemos. Hasta la próxima bye


End file.
